If look's could kill
by cenasgirl91312k
Summary: COMPLETE! When Dani make's the most life changing mistake, she has ever made..what will happen? Will her best friend be there for her through all of it? Will someone she has known all of her life become more than a friend? Please R&R! JeffxOC, MattxAshley
1. Best Friends

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 1.**

As the sun came up, and the birds chirped, Danielle slowly opened her eyes. She had opened them to slowly realized, she was once again at her Best Friends house.

A small smile came across her face when she thought about her childhood, and growing up with these people. She had always felt safe there... after all, she had basically lived there since she was 5 years old. Her Father was an Alcoholic, and had always verbally abused her. He had rarely physically abused her, but nonetheless, he still verbally abused her, which to Dani, was almost the same.

This is the main reason she spent more time at the Hardy's house, then her own. When she was 16, her Mother had _finally_ filed for divorce. Danielle had moved in with her Mom, and her Mom's boyfriend, Brian. Whom, treated Dani better than her own Father had ever treated her. Thus- Dani called Brian "Daddy.", and referred to her biological Father, "Dad".

Usually, Children, and Teens would feel sad, hurt, depressed, and even betrayed when parents got divorced- but not Danielle. She was sort of... happy. Her parents constantly argued, and when they weren't arguing, her Mom was in her bedroom, and her Father was always watching T.V. downstairs. All of this behavior between Dani's parents, caused constant headaches for her. Luckily for her, she had moved to a small town in North Carolina when she was just 5 years old. That move, if she didn't know it then, was the best thing that could have happened to her. And she certainly knows that now. Living on a huge, 10 acre lot, and right off of her property, was the Hardy residence. That was the one place that she went, nearly every night to get away from her Fathers constant abuse, and those terrible headaches she would get.

The Hardy family was even so caring, as to buy Danielle her own bed for night she couldn't be home. And that bed was used more by her, then her one at her own home.

Growing up with Matt and Jeff Hardy, the three of them had the dream to become Professional Wrestlers. They often put on shows in their backyard, using the family's trampoline.

Now 27 year old Danielle, along with 30 year old Jeff, and 33 year old Matt- The three had fulfilled their dreams, and were now working for World Wrestling Entertainment. Currently, they were all taking a break from the ring, to visit their families. Of course, Dani chose to stay with Matt and Jeff's father, rather than her own. She would have stayed with her Mom, and now Step-father, Brian- or "Daddy" as Danielle called him, but they live 100 miles south of Cameron.

As she lay in bed, reflecting on her past, she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning sleepy head!" He said. "It's about time you woke up!"

"Dude! It's 6:30!" Danielle looked at Jeff like he was crazy. Well, then again, the man jumped off 30-foot ladders on a regular basis, and dyed his hair the colors of the rainbow. He was crazy. But that's what she like about him- He was himself, not what everyone wanted him to be.

"Yeah well, this is my Dad's house. . . everyone is always up by 5:45." Jeff said in a serious tone. "Remember?" Then changing his serious tone, into a sort of- sarcastic one. Leaning his head a little closer to Dani's, Fluttering his eyelashes.

"You're weird Jeffrey." She laughed.

"Yup, and damn proud of it too!" The two laughed. Jeff noticed Danielle holding her cell phone, just staring at it. "So uh, how's what's-his-face?"

"And by 'what's-his-face' you mean. . . who?"

"You're 'boyfriend'" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff, he isn't my boyfriend. At least, I don't think he is. . .We've only gone out 4 times. Nothing is official."

Jeff gave her an eyebrow. It was obvious to Dani that Jeff did not like Ben, but she didn't really know why. Or maybe she did, she just didn't want herself to admit to it.

"Jeff, do you have a problem with Ben?" Danielle asked her best friend.

"Dani. . . look. I just... don't really have a good feeling about this dude. He seemed pretty rude when you introduced him to Matt and I, and he hardly ever looked you in the eye. His eye's were just focused on yours, or another woman's boobs!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Jeff! That's not true, and he wasn't being rude. . . he's just. . . shy. . ."

"Right, so shy that he walks up to a random girl, and starts flirting with her, with you standing right there!?"

She sighed. "He never did that. . . "

"Ask Matt, he was standing there too. He actually feels the same way as I do."

"Jeffy, he wasn't flirting. . . she. . . dropped her earring. Remember?" She said, starting to get a sad tone in her voice. Which Jeff picked up on, and immediately started feeling bad.

"I'm aware of the sweetheart, but he _was_ flirting with her." Jeff said in the nicest way possible.

Danielle looked down in disappointment. She knew it was true, she just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry Shorty. . ." Jeff said referring to the nickname he gave her when they were kids, because Jeff would always make fun of her for being a lot shorter than him. Even though now, the name doesn't necessarily apply, it's still her nickname.

There was a short silence in the room. "Hey, Matt's attempting to make breakfast for everyone. . . Shall we go sit and watch?" He said in attempts to cheer her up. Matt had never been that great of cook.

Dani looked up and smiled. "Now this I gotta see!"

---------------------------

This story I kind of just came up with last night, after watching an episode of CSI: Miami. Yikes! What a horrible childhood right? Thank goodness for her adopted family. Now just who is this Ben? They have only met him this one time? Just why did Matt&Jeff have such a bad feeling about him? Find out in the next chapters to come!

- Kimmi


	2. Just another screw up

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 2.**

After breakfast, Jeff, Matt, Dani, and Gilbert (Matt & Jeff's Father), were sitting around talking.

"Alright guy's, I'm going to head upstairs and get dressed." Matt said as he was getting up from his chair.

"Matthew, don't forget you need to come outside and help me move a couple heavy piles of wood." Gilbert yelled at his son while he was running up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Matt yelled from his room.

"So, how's life been for you Danielle?" Gilbert asked.

"She's got a boyfriend." Jeff said while putting some food in his mouth. Danielle gave Jeff this look, a look that said 'Oh my god, why did you tell him?'.

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"First off, he's NOT my BOYFRIEND." She said while looking at Jeff, then slapping the back of his head. Jeff just laughed.

"They've gone out on 4 dates, and she _wants_ him to be her boyfriend, but they haven't made it 'official' yet." Jeff said.

"I'm not... I'm not even going to say anything anymore. Jeff why don't you just keep speaking for me?" Dani pouted as she did when she was 5 years old.

The elder Hardy, and youngest Hardy giggled.

"Danielle, you've gone out on 4 dates, if he's not your boyfriend yet, then you should ask him." As soon as Gilbert said that, Dani's frown turned into a bit of a smile, while Jeff's smile, turned into a bit of a frown, and he looked away.

Jeff really didn't want them to date anymore, he had the worst feeling about Ben. . . He just didn't want Dani to get hurt.

"Well... I don't see why I couldn't just talk to him about it. . . I mean, about us. And if there IS an us." Danielle said.

"So why don't you?" Gilbert said, while Jeff just kept eating, trying not to say anything. Because if he did, Danielle would get upset again. But the main thing on Jeff's mind was, why did she want to date this guy? Already he's treating her like crap, and being rude... and she knows it.

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll go call him in a little while." Dani said with a grin.

"So where does this boy live?" Gilbert asked.

"Well he currently lives in New York, but he's on vacation in Las Vegas. . . That's how I met him. He was at a bar 2 weeks ago after one of our shows. And we got to talking, and then he asked me out. We went out four times after that."

"Oh, well how long is he in Vegas for?"

"5 weeks." Danielle answered.

"Oh. Well hmm..." Gilbert paused. "You should go visit him again."

Jeff almost choked on his food when he said that. "Jeffrey, something wrong?"

"No Dad, I just umm, choked on a grain of pepper. Matt really doesn't know when enough of it is enough." Jeff lied.

Gilbert didn't know what was going on, but he knew Jeff was lying.

"Well, I don't see why not. I have all this week off. I guess I _could_ go to Vegas and pay him a visit after I visit my Mom."

"Good. Let me know how that goes Sweetheart. Now I'm going to go see what the hell is taking Matt so long." Gilbert said then walking out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. "Matthew! Get your lazy butt you of bed!"

Dani laughed when she heard him yell that from Matt's room. Usually, Jeff would laugh at that kind of stuff too. But he was just sitting there eating, and not saying a word.

"Jeffy, what's the matter?" Dani asked.

"What? Oh uh, nothing. I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you go pay your Dad a visit before we leave to see your Mom..." Jeff said and got up from the table, then walking upstairs.

Dani knew that Jeff was upset about something. After all, they have known each other most of their lives. So she could always tell when something was bothering him. Just what was he upset about? That she was going to visit Ben? Or something else? Dani just shook off her thoughts, then grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

She walked across the property, to her Dad's property, then knocked on the door.

Her Dad opened the door and didn't say anything.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Danielle. Why are you here?"

That just hurt her. She's his daughter, does she need a reason for being there?

"Well I just flew in from a show, and I thought I'd pay you a visit to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." He simply said.

Danielle then noticed a car in the drive way, that wasn't her Dad's.

"Dad, is someone here?"

"Yes."

"Well, who is it?"

"Oh God, come in." He said harshly, then slammed the door once Danielle was inside.

The two walked into the living room, and Danielle saw this lady. She was maybe in her late 30's.

"Danielle, this is Sherry. Sherry, this is my daughter Danielle. Danielle, Sherry and I have been going out for around 8 months, and we are engaged." He said.

Danielle was shocked. "You are?. . . You have?"

"Yes." He said sharply.

"Oh! So this is the Doctor! I've been wanting to meet you! Your Dad talks allot about you. . ." She said as she shook Danielle's hand.

Danielle was confused. "Umm, I think you're talking about my sister, Nicole. She's the doctor of the family. Not me." Dani said.

"Oh, alright. Well what do you do for a living?" Sherry said with a smile.

"I'm a professional wrestler for WWE." Danielle said with a grin.

Her Dad rolled his eyes. He never approved of wrestling. He actually goes as far as to hate it.

"Oh. . ." Sherry's smile turned into a frown.

"Is there a problem?" Danielle asked.

"It's just, you're Dad never mentioned to me that you were a wrestler. I thought you would be a lawyer, or something successful like your sister."

Her Dad laughed. Danielle was shocked that she would say something like that.

"Excuse me?" Danielle suddenly had a strong urge to slap her soon to be Step-Mother.

"Danielle, don't use that tone with her." Her father said.

"Dad, you never told her where I worked?" She couldn't believe him.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to work with all those steroid, freaks. Why would I tell her about a daughter, who is a screw up. You could have been something successful like your sister! But nooooo, you had to work for a company, that is only watched by trailer trash. Plus, you took you're Mother's side, after she cheated on me with some punk."

"Oh. My. God. Dad! You have got to be kidding me! First off, NO ONE in this industry takes steroids, or any other kind of drug. If they do, they will get suspended, or even fired. And about Mom, she NEVER cheated on you. That's what you want to think, because you don't want to believe she left you because you're an ass!" Danielle screamed.

"Don't disrespect you're Father like that Danielle! He is the only Father you have!" Sherry chimed in.

"Back off bitch. And actually, I DO have a Father. One that actually respects what I do for a living, and doesn't treat me like a piece of trash. And guess what, I'm leaving to go see him right now. Later Dad, later 'Mom'." Danielle said before walking out, and slamming the door behind her.

---------------------------

Ouch! That hurt. What will happen when Dani goes to pay a visit to her Mom, and 'Daddy'? Find out in the next chapter!

- Kimmi


	3. A young girls Hero

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 3.**

Danielle slammed the door, and started walking back. Then she saw Jeff walking towards her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Let's just say, I'm getting a new evil Step-mother." Dani said without looking at him, and then passed him.

"What!? You're Dad is engaged?" Jeff said walking pretty fast trying to catch up to her.

"Mhmm..." She said as she walked in the door.

"That's lovely. How long since that happened?"

"Well apparently they've been 'dating' for 8 months, and have been engaged for 3 months."

"And he didn't tell you?" Jeff looked surprised.

"Nope." Danielle sat down on the couch and looked like she was going to cry.

"Dani, did something else happen?" Jeff asked, while sitting down next to her. He knew that her Dad just not telling her about his girlfriend wasn't that bad. Nothing to cry over. So something else must have happened while she was over there, and he something definatly must have happened when Dani wouldn't answer his question.

"Shorty? What happened?" He asked again.

"Well, apparently my Father never told 'Sherry', that I was a professional wrestler. When she found out, she had the nerve to say 'I thought you would be a lawyer, or something successful like your sister'." She said as she wiped a tear before it ran down her face.

"Are you serious? She had the nerve to say that?" Jeff was shocked.

"Yep, and then my Dad started going off about how I'm a screw up, and I work for a company that's only fans are 'trailer trash.'."

"Wow, I'm sorry Shorty. Just, don't listen to him. You know he's wrong." He said while hugging her from the side.

"I know he is, I'm just upset because I just wish that my _Father_ would be a little more supportive."

"Well, I know your Dad isn't supportive, but I also know that you're Daddy_ is _supportive." Jeff said.

Danielle smiled. "Yeah..."

Jeff smiled too. "Well go get you're stuff so we can go pay him and you're Mom a visit."

"Alright." Dani said while she stood up. "Oh, Jeff...when we are driving out there, can you remind me to call the airport and get tickets to Vegas for tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

Jeff's smile turned into a frown again when he realized that she really was going to visit Ben. "Yeah, sure. Just hurry and go get you're stuff. It's already 9:30, and I want to get there before noon."

"Alright alright, I'm going!" She said as she ran upstairs.

---------

A couple hour's later. . .

Danielle, and Jeff were about 10 minutes away from Pinewood, North Carolina. Where her Mother, and Step-Father lived.

"Oh! Jeff, you forgot to remind me to call the airport!" Dani said as she took out her cell phone.

Jeff looked out the window, and rolled his eyes so she wouldn't see. "Oh. . . Sorry. . ." Jeff said. But he really wasn't sorry, and he forgot on purpose.

"Hi. I need a two way ticket from Pinewood, to Las Vegas, Nevada please? Yes. . . Yes. Danielle Ayden. When's the earliest plane leave? Tomorrow around noon? Alright. . . that's perfect. Thank you." She said as she hung up the phone. "Alright, I'll pick up, and pay for my tickets when I get to there. Will you be able to take me to the airport Jeffy?" She asked. But he didn't answer. He just kept driving.

"Jeff?" She asked again. But again, no answer. "Jeff, what's your problem?" She asked getting serious. But yet again, he didn't answer her. She knew that he didn't like Ben, but after all, it was _her_ choice to go see him. He didn't have to act like this. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but still. She was just staring at him for a few minutes before she just rolled her eyes and looked out her window.

A few minutes later, they entered Danielle's parents' property. They reached the drive way, and Jeff put the car in park, and turned off the engine. Both of them just sat there for a minute, saying, and doing nothing.

"Dani, look- I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want that guy to hurt you." Jeff started. "Just please, if you _have_ to do this, be careful."

"Jeff, I know you are. And I appreciate it. But I'm 27 years old. I can take care of myself." She said then opened the car door, and stepping out.

That really hit Jeff hard. Sure, she's heard her say that before. But never to him. Dani then stuck her head back in the car. "Jeffy, I'm sorry. Can we just, not talk about it anymore?" She asked.

Jeff nodded slightly. "Alright, well lets go inside." She shot a little smile at him.

Jeff lightly honked the car horn, and then got out of the car. Before they knew it, her parents ran out the front door. Danielle shut her car door, and walked to her Mom, and they gave each other a hug while Jeff and Brian shared a manly hug. Then Jeff went and gave her Mom a hug, as Brian came over and gave Danielle the biggest hug she has had in a long time. That's one thing about Brian, he always gave out big ol' teddy bear hugs, whenever she needed one.

"Hi Daddy." She said while still hugging him.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" He said then giving her a kiss on her head.

"I could be better. I was just at my Dad's house before we came here." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You saw you're Father?" Her mom asked. "I haven't spoke to him in a year, how's he doing?"

"He's great actually. Hah, let's just say, he has a 'fiancée'." Danielle said.

"Good for him. It's about time." Her mom said. "Let's go inside, its cold out here!" She said, and the four walked inside.

-----

Later that day,

Dani helped her Mother clean off dishes after dinner, while Jeff and Brian watched football.

"So... Mom. How is everything around here? You and Daddy okay?" Dani asked.

"Yep. Everything is going fine. Its just Kayla's attitude is starting to turn up. As you know, she's now 16, same age you were when you're Father and I got a divorce, and she's just going through a hard time. You went through nearly the same thing...so... I was wondering..."

"If I would talk to her?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Would you sweetie? Please... she won't listen to me, or her Dad. She really is a Daddy's girl and all, and you know that more than anyone, because you are too. But she's not telling him anything anymore, and it's starting to hurt him. So if you could talk to her, it would be awesome."

Kayla was Danielle's step-sister. She was 6-years old when Danielle's Mom first started dating Brian. Dani hadn't seen Kayla since Christmas. . .And they had always been pretty close. So she was pretty happy to finally get to see her.

"Yeah, of course I'll talk to her." Dani smiled. "Where is she?"

"She's at the mall with her friends. She usually goes there right after school. Her curfew is 9:00, so she can do homework before bed. So you can just talk to her then." Her Mom said.

"Okie dokie." Danielle smiled as she put the last dish away.

"Hey guys, if you want some of this pumpkin pie, you better get your butt's in here!" Dani's Mom yelled into the living room.

In less than 10 seconds, both men were in the kitchen serving them selves a slice. Jeff and Dani sat down on the bar stools in the kitchen, while Brian, and Joanne (Dani's mother), stood at the opposite side of the bar.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" Jo asked.

"We are leaving late tomorrow morning." Dani said.

"Aww, why so soon?" Her Mom asked, but Danielle wasn't quick to answer.

"She has a plane to catch to go to Vegas." Jeff blurted out, and once again, Danielle gave him that look that said 'Why in the world did you tell her'.

"Oh really? Jeff why aren't you going sweetheart?" She asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. . . why am I not going with you Dani?" Jeff looked at Dani with a crooked smile.

Jo, and Brian just looked at them both. There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes before Jeff finally said something.

"She's going to visit her boyfriend, Ben." Jeff blurted out.

"Ugh." Danielle grunted and buried her head in her hands.

"Danielle Gene Ayden! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Jo said excitedly.

"That's because I _don't have one_!" She said harshly, then flicking Jeff's arm. Making everyone giggle.

"Then why are you going to Vegas?" Brian asked.

"To visit my _friend_." Dani said still staring at Jeff.

"Right." Brian said. "How many dates have you and you're '_friend' _gone on?" He asked, making Jo giggle, and Danielle smile. Jeff just sat there, still pouting.

"Four." She said starting to giggle.

"Hah! I knew it." Brian said. He glanced over at Jeff and realized he was the only one not laughing. "Jeff, what's the matter man?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry..."

Jo and Dani then started talking again. Brian knew that something was up between Jeff and Dani. But what? "Hey Jeff, why don't you come outside with me for a minute so we can talk?"

"Yeah sure, man." Jeff got up, and followed Brian outside. "What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Is everything alright? With you and Dani?"

"Yeah, man. We are fine."

"Alright, then why do you seem to get upset every time we talk about Ben? You never acted like this about any of her previous boyfriends?"

"Look, don't tell Dani I said this, or she will shoot me." Jeff said in a serious tone. "But- You know Dani is my best friend, and she has been for most of our lives. And you know as well as anyone that I will do anything to protect her. Man, this dude, Ben... something's wrong with him. I swear. I've met him once, and he was really rude, didn't even bother shaking my hand. He didn't once look her in the eye when they were talking, and he was checking out every single woman that walked by us. Then, right in front of Dani, he started flirting with some chick. She knows he was too, she just doesn't want to admit it. I think she really does like him though, man."

"Well, have you told Dani how you feel about him?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, this morning actually... but she denied him flirting with the chick at first, then I got it out of her that she knew he did. Which got her upset. But she still went ahead and bought those tickets to fly over there tomorrow."

"She's just in denial. Maybe tomorrow when she see's him, she will realize what a jerk he is and come home."

"Hah. Yeah, right. She really likes him man, I just don't know why."

"Well, we will find out soon enough. Just don't worry about it, she can take care of herself." Brian patted Jeff on the back, and the two walked back inside.

--------------

It was now midnight, and both Brian and Jo had gone to bed around 9. Jeff had gone to bed about half an hour ago, and Dani was sitting watching T.V., and waiting for Kayla to get home. Dani was starting to get worried, she was supposed to be home at 9. "_Should I call her?_" Dani asked herself. Then she remembered what it was like when she was a teenager... her Mother constantly checked up on her when she was out later than she was supposed to be. Then her thoughts were interrupted when Kayla walked in the front door.

"Oh my god! Dani!" Kayla said when she saw her, and ran over and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here!?" She asked.

"I was in the neighbor hood, and came to visit." Dani said smiling, and still hugging her step-sister. "But enough about me... you were supposed to be home at 9 o'clock. It's midnight, and a school night. Where have you been?" Danielle asked in a serious big-sister tone.

"I'm sorry, I was just... out with my friends. Just, promise me you wont tell Daddy or Jo... please!" Kayla begged.

"Kay, I promise I wont tell them. But we need to talk." Dani said, and walking back into the living room. "My Mom told me that a lot has been going on with you... you're grades have been slipping, you are hardly talking to your Dad anymore, and you're never home. Feel free to explain..."

"Dani, look- You were my age once, you know what it's like. Peer pressure, you want to do the right thing, but all your friends want you to do something else...and if you don't, they call you a chicken, or something... I just can't say no to them, or I might lose them as friends."

"Oh please. Girl, you know what- They aren't you're friends. You know Jeff and I have been best friends since we were 5 right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well he NEVER made fun of me for making my own choices. And I never felt that if I told him no, he wouldn't be my friend anymore. If you feel that way about your 'friends', then they aren't your friends."

Kayla looked down, she was disappointed in herself. "I know..." She sighed. "I guess that's why I lost about 5 of my friends tonight."

"What happened?" Dani asked.

"They wanted me to smoke some weed, but I told them no. They made fun of me... and said I'm a loser if I don't do it. But I just walked away."

"Kayla... I'm proud of you. You're so strong to be able to do that." Dani said, giving Kayla a hug from the side.

"I guess." She sighed again. "Have you ever smoked?" She asked.

"Wow... actually sweetie... I have. A couple times. It was a way to get rid of stress for me when I was your age. And that's wrong. But it's also wrong that my Dad had forced all that stress onto me." Dani said.

"Dani, I admire you for going through what you did. If that would have happened to me, I'd probably kill myself. I can never imagine my Dad doing that..."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks sweetie. And I can't imagine him doing it either. You're incredibly lucky, and blessed to have a Father like him. And I'm blessed that my Mom married a such wonderful Father. He really treated me like his daughter, not just someone that he lived with... like my Dad did."

"I thought you're Dad abused you though?" Kayla asked.

"He did-" Dani nodded her head. "But he never really touched me... it was more of verbal abuse. But that was mainly when he was drinking. When he was sober, he didn't treat me like a Father treated his Daughter. He treated me like, someone who just lived there."

"I'm so sorry Dani..." Kayla said.

"It's alright. It's over now, at least I don't have to deal with it anymore..." Dani got a small smile on her face. "But what's this about you hardly talking to you're Dad anymore?"

"I still talk to him, I just don't... tell him everything. I still talk to my Mom, and Jo... but it's just hard to talk to Dad's about girly stuff. Like boyfriends, and such. I don't really know why... it just is."

Danielle laughed. "Sweetie, its okay. I had the same problem when I was you're age. I mean, I never talked to my Dad about anything for obvious reasons- but to Daddy, I always did. At first, I didn't. But as I slowly started gaining more trust from him, I started talking to him about everything. You just haven't talked to him about it before, that's why you're nervous too. But I swear, if you do it once, then you will be able to forever without even thinking about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You know what- I'm going to talk to him right now." Kayla said while standing up.

"Um, sweetie..." Dani said while grabbing her arm. "You might want to wait on that. He's kind of pissed at you for coming in so late again." She said as they both laughed.

"Alright, I'll do it in the morning then." Kayla smiled. "Thanks Dani..." She gave her a hug. "I really never understood what you went through until today. I'm sorry... and you're seriously my hero for going through all that." Kayla said.

"Aww. Thanks sweetie. The key is to have the main support in you're life. For me, it was Jeff, Matt, and my Mom. And you have allot of support under you. So no excuses!" The two laughed and hugged again.

Dani then went to bed, and Kayla went into her room. A few minutes later, Kayla snuck out of her room... then into her Dad's room.

She walked to the bed and leaned over and gave her Daddy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Daddy." She whispered. He then sat up, and asked her what she was doing in there. "Daddy, I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and everything I will do to you. I just want you to know you're the best Daddy in the world, and I love you." She kissed him on the cheek then walked out of his room, into her own room.

"Almighty then." He said to himself, then he lay back down, and went to sleep.

---------------------------

Aww, how sweet. I guess Dani knocked some sense into Kayla, and how she was treating her Dad. Well what will happen in the next chapter, when Dani heads to Las Vegas to see her _'friend_' Ben?

- Kimmi


	4. The city of mistakes

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 4.**

The next morning, Dani was packing up the rest of her stuff, and getting ready to leave for the airport. She heard a knock on the door, and she said "Come in."

"Hey Dani, when are you heading out?" Kayla asked.

"In a couple hours. Why aren't you at school yet?"

"I have a dentists appointment in 15 minutes. Then my Mom is taking me to school." Kayla replied.

"Ohh. So you're Mom is coming over here to pick you up?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. So I'm leaving in a minute and I just wanted to say goodbye. When will I be seeing you again?" Kayla walked over to give Dani a hug.

"I'm not really sure. It may be later this week, or it may not be until Christmas. I just never know with my schedule." The two finished hugging.

"Alright. Well we defiantly need to talk more, so I'll try calling you a couple times a week to see how you're doing. I love you sis!" Kayla said walking out of the room.

"Love you too..." Dani said with a smile, then put the last article of clothing in her suitcase, and zipped it up. She then took it downstairs and put it near the door.

Danielle couldn't stop thinking about seeing Ben. She was so excited. She knew he was flirting with that one girl, but who knows? He probably was just flirting because they weren't 'Official' yet. So she wasn't going to take it too seriously. She really did like Ben, but she didn't really know what it was about him. She thought he had a good sense of humor, and she really likes that in a guy. He was fun to be around... just, not when he was flirting with someone else. Danielle took a deep breathe, and shook off her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen, where Jeff, Jo, and Brian were all sitting.

"Hey Sweetie, thanks for talking to Kayla last night. What did you exactly say to her? She seems... a lot more... grateful, I guess you would say... of Brian." Jo asked.

Dani just laughed. "It was no big deal. I just told her more of how I grew up, and how my Dad treated me compared to Daddy. So I guess she just realized how blessed she really is."

Brian looked down and smiled as he finished frying some bacon and eggs. "So that's what that was all about last night..." He said quietly. But not quietly enough.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"She came in my room last night and woke me up... and started saying how I'm 'the best Daddy in the world' and how much she loved me."

Jeff, Dani, and Jo all looked at him and said "Aww."

Brian laughed. "So Dani, are you excited to see this... uh, what's his name?"

"Ben." Jeff blurted out as he put some food in his mouth.

"Right. Ben." Brian said. "So are you excited to see him?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's really fun to be around. He knows how to have fun, and he has a great sense of humor. I think you would like him Daddy..."

Brian looked over at Jeff, who replied by rolling his eyes at him. "Yeah well, we won't know until I meet him." Brian said. "When, will I be meeting him Danielle?" Brian said to her with an eyebrow.

"I don't know? It depends on if we even go out again. He might not even want too."

"Danielle. Of course he will want too. You're a beautiful woman, with a great personality..." Brian replied.

"This is true Dani, but he probably just wants a piece of you're ass." Jeff said.

"Jeff!" Jo and Brian both said.

Danielle just shook her head. "Are you saying he only wants to be with me for sex, Jeff?" Danielle said in a serious tone. "You've only met him once, you don't even know him."

"Dani, I don't need to know him. Just meeting him that one time I could tell. He looked every woman that passed him up and down. Then he flirted with someone right in front of you!" Jeff said.

"God, Jeff. The only reason he did that is because we aren't actually 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' yet."

"Now Dani, wait a minute. A good guy still wouldn't do that around someone they are dating." Jo replied.

"Yeah, and for all you know this guy could be a total creep like Jeff said, and just want to use you for sex." Brian stated.

Danielle stood up from her chair. "What is this? Gang up on Dani day?! You two haven't met him yet, and Jeff only met him once, for about 5 minutes. He doesn't know hardly anything about him. I'm sorry if you guys don't like him, but I WILL prove to you that he is a good guy."

Jo, Brian, and Jeff were all silent.

"Okay Baby, just promise us all- right now- that you will be careful." Brian said.

"I promise. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Danielle said walking over to her Mommy and Daddy, then giving them both kisses on the cheeks. "Well we have to get going, I want to get there at least an hour before the plane takes off." She then gave them both hugs. Then she grabbed her keys, and threw them at Jeff.

"Alright. Be safe Danielle." Jo said while giving Jeff a hug. "You be safe too Jeffrey." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will."

He went and gave a manly hug to Brian. "Take care of her Jeff. Don't let her get hurt by this guy." He said.

"I'll try my best." Jeff answered.

"Do more than try." Brian said in a serious tone.

"Alright sir." Jeff said then walked out the front door, and to the car.

------------

At the airport...

Dani had gotten her ticket, and paid for it. Now she just needed to go through security; and since Jeff was not going with her, now was the time to say goodbye.

"Alright Dani, now... I know you can take care of yourself. Just, use you're gut feeling with Ben. If you don't think something is right, get out. Just promise me you will do that?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'll be fine." She said then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said again. 

"I know Jeffy, and I wont. I wont let him hurt me. I'll get out of there before I think he is even going to try. I promise." She said and the two hugged. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay. Be safe Shorty." Jeff said as he watched Danielle walked to security.

Why was Jeff feeling like this? He knew something was wrong with Ben, but he had a different feeling too- that wasn't as much about Ben. Was he, actually... jealous of him? "_No way..._" Jeff said to himself. As he continued to watch Danielle walk through security, he just wanted to run over there, and take her home before she did something stupid. He thought of it as a best friend instinct. Or was it? Was Jeff starting to think of Danielle as more than just his life-long best friend? Once Danielle was out of site, Jeff turned around, and started heading for the parking lot. He then made the 100 mile drive back to Cameron.

While Jeff was driving, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why was he having these feelings? Was it just because he was scared that Ben would hurt her? Or was he really just jealous, as he started liking her as more than just a friend?

--------------------

Danielle landed at the Las Vegas airport around 6PM. She made her way through baggage claim, then got a rental car. She then drove to the Sheraton hotel, where Ben had been staying for the past few weeks. When she put the car in park, she decided to take her cell phone out and call Jeff- just let him know where she was.

"Hey Jeffy, I just got to the hotel." She said.

"Alright Shorty. Call me later tonight if you can. Be careful." He said through the other line.

"I will. Bye." She hung up the phone, and got out of the car.

---------------------

Back in Cameron...

Jeff closed his cell phone, and plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"What's the matter Baby bro?" Matt asked as he turned down the T.V.

Jeff glanced at Matt and sighed. "Nothing..."

"Jeff. I know something's wrong. Now tell me." Matt demanded.

"I'm just nervous about Dani seeing Ben... I don't know why... I just am." Jeff sighed.

Matt patted his brother on the shoulder. "I know. The dude's a jerk. I was there when you met him, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I just hope that Dani comes to her senses, leaves that creep, and comes home." Matt said.

"Amen to that brother." Jeff replied.

---------------------

Meanwhile in Vegas...

Dani walked to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Ben Travis?" She asked.

"Room 231, it's the 3rd floor."

"Thank you." Danielle replied then walked to the elevator. Once she stepped out, she looked for the room. When she found it, she knocked on the door.

Ben opened it. "Danielle?" He asked.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come pay you a visit. To see where we stand... and if there is even a 'we'." Danielle said.

"Oh, well come in." He said, then shutting the door behind her. "Want a glass of Champaign or a beer or something?"

"Sure, I could go for some Champaign right now. That was a long plane ride." Danielle said as she laughed. He handed her a glass, then took a sip. "So... Ben. I don't really know where we stand; we have gone out on 4 dates... and then I had to leave. So..."

Ben smiled. "Do you want to go out with me again?" He asked.

"Depends on if you want to go out with _me_ again." She smiled.

"Well, then I guess we are going out again."

"I guess so." The two laughed, then took another sip of their Champaign. Before Danielle could react, he leaned over and kissed her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds... but that was enough for Danielle to know where they stood.

"So... " Danielle laughed. "Does this mean... you're...?"

"Yes. I'm you're boyfriend. Well... if you want me to be that is." Ben winked.

"Of course I do." The two then kissed one more time.

"Hey... you want to go to that new club? What's it called... Club Diamond I think. It's the biggest thing in Vegas right now."

"Sure! I'd love too." Dani said, and the two got up, grabbed their jackets- and left.

A few hours later, they were partying hard. Danielle was feeling pretty buzzed... and decide she had better have some coffee or something before she got too buzzed. She walked over to the bar and said "Can I just have some black coffee?"

Ben came over. "Black coffee!? You're pathetic. She will take another dry martini." He said to the bartender.

"Ben... I'm feeling pretty buzzed." Dani said.

"Well c'mon! Live a little. You only live once you know." Ben laughed. "Just one more drink." He took the drink from the bartender and handed it to Dani.

"Alright... I guess, one more couldn't hurt." Danielle said as she started drinking it.

About an hour later, Danielle has had 2 more drinks... thanks to her boyfriend. Danielle was pretty plastered. Ben was tipsy, but he had only had a few drinks.

The two were dancing, and talking... just having fun. They were sitting in a lounge chair, having a make out session when Ben suddenly broke the kiss.

"What's the matter babe?" Danielle slurred her words a bit, as she went to kiss him again.

"I was just thinking..." Ben said with a smile. "I realized since you left a few days ago..." He paused. "I love you."

Danielle got taken back by that. "What?"

"I said I love you."

Danielle didn't want reply to that.

"Want to do something crazy?" Ben asked her.

"I live for doing crazy things." Dani laughed.

"Follow me." Ben pulled Danielle out of the club like a rag doll. She was pretty dizzy from all those drinks. She wasn't completely drunk, but she was more than just tipsy.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at some chapel. "Where are we?" Danielle asked.

"Dani, I love you. Let's get married." Ben said simply.

"Huh? Ben... we hardly know each other... we've only been dating for a week!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you said you lived for doing crazy things."

"Yeah... well..."

"Well what?"

"It's just. Jeff and Matt, and my family don't really like you." Danielle simply said.

"Well they don't know me."

"Exactly!" Danielle laughed.

"So show them you're real feelings. Marry me."

"I don't know Ben... maybe I should just go back to the hotel... I don't feel so well." Danielle said, starting to feel nauseous.

"Danielle. Come on, we are in Las Vegas! We can elope, and live happily ever after. I'm sure Matt and Jeff will come around once they find out how you really feel about me."

"I guess..." Danielle said holding her head.

Ben then pulled her buy the hand, into the chapel.

----------

It was now 4AM in Cameron, and Jeff could not stop thinking about Danielle. It was starting to make him frustrated. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? He just felt like he needed to see her. He sighed, and took a sip of the beer he had been sipping on for the past hour.

"Jeff, are you _still_ thinking about her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah... man, I can't get her off my mind. I think I need to go see her... just to make sure she's alright."

"Jeff, she's fine. She has only been there for a few hours. I think she would have called one of us by now if something were wrong." Matt replied.

"Matt, I know. But, I just have this gut feeling. I just- need to see for myself. Maybe to stop these 'feelings' I'm having about Ben, I need to get to know him better."

"Then you should go to Vegas." Matt said. Jeff looked at him and sighed. "Just do it. Tomorrow morning, just... go."

"I can't just... go. She will think I'm spying on her or something."

"Well tell her the truth. She knows you don't like him... just tell her you wanted to get to know him better." Matt said.

"You know what- I'll do it. Tomorrow morning... I'm going to Vegas."

---------------------------

Uh oh- Did Danielle just make the biggest mistake of her life? Or did she stop the wedding? What's going to happen when Jeff shows up in the morning? Find out in the next chapter!

- Kimmi


	5. Hitched

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 5.**

It was 10:30AM in the west. The sun had gotten to the point, that it started blaring in the window. Which slowly woke Danielle up. Which wasn't very pleasant, because of her headache. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw her now boyfriend, Ben standing there.

"Ben?" She softly said. "How did I get here? Well... I know how I got to Vegas, just... I don't remember anything after we went to that club last night."

"Well, you just... well, past out. So, I carried you here." He said sitting next to her. "It's about time you woke up."

She giggled. "I'm just really tired, and my head is killing me! What time did we get back here last night?" Dani asked.

"Around 5."

Danielle's eyes grew huge. "Damn, I haven't stayed out that long in a while... I usually just stay out until 2." She said rubbing her temples.

"D, I'll be right back. I'm going to run to the gift shop and get you some Tylenol." Ben said as he walked out.

'_D?_' Danielle thought. _'Okay then..._' she laughed, then scratched her head. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror, and wiped some left over makeup off from last night, and then ran a brush threw her hair. She suddenly dropped the brush when she noticed a ring on her finger. '_Oh. My. God._' She said to herself. She started panicking. _'What in the world happened last night?!_' She said. Then she started telling her self to take a deep breath and relax. Why was she so worried? Nothing happened, she probably just found a ring and put it on. Right? Her thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked at the door.

"Ben, did you forget your key or something!?" Danielle laughed and went to answer the door. When she saw who was standing there, her smile turned to frown. "Jeff? What are you doing here!" Dani said then pulling Jeff into the room before he could speak, then she shut the door behind them.

"Well, I thought about it; and you're right. I don't know Ben. Thus- I came down to get to know him a little better."

Danielle was still trying to catch her breath from when she noticed the ring on her finger.

"Dani? Is everything alright?" Jeff said when he noticed she was out of breath.

"What? Yeah, everything... everything's fine." Just as she said that, Ben walked in the door. "Ben, you remember Jeff right?"

"Oh yeah, what's up man." Ben said. Jeff shook his head.

Danielle almost passed out when she saw an identical ring as hers, on Ben's finger.

"Dani...?" Jeff asked. He knew something was up, but what?

"Jeff... will you do me a favor and run down and get me some coffee? I have a horrible headache." Danielle asked.

"Um, yeah. Sure. I'll be right back." Jeff said curiously, then picked up a room key, and walked out the door.

Once the door shut, Danielle wanted to scream. But she kept her cool. "Ben, what happened last night?" She asked very calmly.

He got a grin on his face. "Nothing. Why do you ask such a thing?" He said sarcastically.

"Why do we both have wedding bands on?" Dani started getting a more serious tone in her voice.

"Let's just say- We got hitched." Ben smiled.

Danielle suddenly got the wind knocked out of her, and fell over. Ben asked her if she was okay, and she stood up, trying to once again catch her breath.

"What do you mean we got '_hitched_'?" She said calmly again. Ben just winked at her. She then felt like she was going to throw up. Just then, Jeff came back in. When Danielle saw him, she ran to the bathroom.

"Umm, Ben? What's going on? Is Dani alright?" Jeff asked sounding concerned.

"She's fine. She just has a pretty bad hang over from last night. You know how that goes." Ben patted Jeff's shoulder. "I don't think Dani is up for breakfast, so I'm going to head to the Denny's down the street. Be back later." Ben said then walking out the door. Jeff was shocked. It wasn't like Dani to get drunk. She usually only had a couple drinks. She rarely even got tipsy. He was also shocked the Ben would just leave like that. He set the coffee down, and sat on the bed. Dani soon walked out, holding her head.

"How are you feeling Shorty?" Jeff stood up and helped her lye down.

"My head is throbbing, I'm nauseous, and... " She stopped. "Just kill me now." Dani said as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"It's alright Shorty, we all get this drunk at least once in our lives. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess." Dani said as she stood up. She couldn't help but glance at her ring. Was she really married? And to someone she's only been dating for 2 weeks? At first, she didn't believe it. Now, she had a feeling that was getting worse and worse. Suddenly, she saw a Wedding license sitting on the table. When she looked at it, she saw both hers, and Ben's signatures. She got taken back and once again, her breathing got cut short.

"Dani, are you okay?" Jeff asked as he stood up to make sure Dani didn't fall... as she looked like she was going to pass out. Once Dani caught her breath, she started pacing around the room. Jeff raised and eyebrow, as this didn't look like just a hangover. She looked nervous.

"Hey, where did Ben go?" She asked.

"He went to Denny's. He assumed you weren't hungry, and just left." Jeff said. "Jerk." He muttered under his breath.

"Whatever. I need to lay down." Danielle said starting to get a little dizzy again. Then she laved face down on the bed. Jeff rubbed her back, while she slowly fell asleep.

----

It was now 6PM in Las Vegas. Danielle had woken up, and she was feeling a little better. Jeff had just left to go run an emergency business errand to the near bye arena for Mr. McMahon. Danielle couldn't stop looking at her ring, then back at the marriage license, then back at her ring again. She was really married. She couldn't believe it. Just then, Ben walked in.

"Ben. Where you drunk last night too?" She asked him.

"I had a few drinks, but I wasn't drunk." Ben replied.

Danielle laughed sarcastically. "Good. Then maybe you could explain how we got married! You took advantage of me, while I was drunk Ben!"

"Whoa!" Ben put his hands up as if he was being shot at. "You asked _me_ if I wanted to marry you. And I said yes. I didn't take advantage of you one bit." Which was a lie, but Danielle would never know that.

She was shocked. "I asked you?"

"Yes. You said you loved me, and wanted to marry me. So we did." Ben simply stated.

Danielle's eyes filled with tears. How could she have done that. She didn't love this man. She hardly knew him.

"Ben. I'm sorry. This was a mistake, I hardly know you. I would love to go out with you again, but... being married; its too much. I'm not ready for that." Danielle nearly started crying.

"So, are you saying you want a divorce?" He looked kind of mad.

"Yes."

"Well too bad." Ben stated.

Danielle was shocked. "What?"

"You're not getting one." Ben then got an evil smirk on his face. "Ben, I..." Danielle started saying as he cut her off. "But what? You're '_not ready_' to be married? Well, I guess you're going to get ready. Because, you're not leaving. You _will_ honor me. You _will _respect me. If you don't, I'll make you're life a living hell." Ben had his hand on Danielle's arm, and he was face to face with her. Danielle didn't know what to do, or say. She was scared. Was he really serious? Or was he just joking? Either way, if he was joking- Danielle didn't find it funny.

He slowly let go of her arm, and walked out of the room. "I'm going down to that big fancy restaurant down the street. Meet me there in 30 minutes. He then slammed the door behind him. Danielle started crying. What had she gotten herself into? Everyone had warned her not to go out with this guy, but she ignored them. After about 10 minutes of a good cry, Danielle was slowly calming down. She thought she had better start getting ready for her date with her _husband_. So she went into the bathroom, and started doing her makeup.

A few moments later, Jeff walked into the room.

"Dani?" Jeff said loudly, checking to see if she was there.

"I'm in the bathroom." She yelled back. Jeff walked to the bathroom, and saw her doing her makeup.

"Oooh, and where are we headed?" Jeff smiled.

"I'm going out to dinner with Ben." Danielle simply stated.

"Oh. Well that seems fun. Make sure you bring me some yummy leftover's." Jeff giggled.

Danielle finished putting on her eyeliner, then walked right past him. '_What did I do?_' Jeff asked himself.

"Dani, is everything alright?" Jeff asked following her out of the bathroom.

She took a deep breath. "Jeff. You love me right?" She asked.

"Of course I do Shorty." He replied.

"Good. Then, if you love me, you will take into respect what I'm about to tell you."

Jeff looked confused. What was she talking about?

Dani took a deep breath, and just blurted out. "Ben and I eloped last night."

Jeff's jaw dropped. His eye's popped out. He couldn't believe it. "What did you just say?" He asked

"Ben and I eloped last night. I know you don't like him, I know Matt doesn't like him." She paused. "But... I... I love him Jeff. We are married now. There's nothing anyone can do about it." Danielle said in a very serious tone.

Jeff had just felt like Dani had ripped his heart out, stabbed a knife threw it, and then stuck it back in place. "Dani, I don't know what to say." The two were silent for a minute. Jeff thought about it... Dani's not the kind of girl to just, go and elope. Especially to someone she just met 2 weeks ago. "Dani, did he force you into this?" He asked.

"No Jeff. I asked _him._" Which wasn't the truth, but that's what she thought was the truth.

"Why? You've only known the dude two weeks!" Jeff started getting angry.

"Yes I'm aware of that Jeff. But, you taught me to do crazy things. This is something, that I thought was crazy. I realized I loved him, so, we got married. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but if you do love me like you say you do, you'll respect that."

Jeff slightly nodded his head. Dani didn't love this guy, she knew it, and Jeff knew it. _I guess if Dani is happy, I should be too._ Jeff thought to himself.

"Jeff, I have to finish getting ready." Danielle said as she walked back into the bathroom, and shut the door. Jeff walked out of the room, and went down to the front desk to get his own room. He thought, that Danielle and Ben were married now, he would just get his own room and leave them to their privacy. Jeff didn't know what to think. Ben didn't make a very good impression the first time, or second time Jeff saw him. Jeff really did not have a good feeling about him... but if Dani likes him this much, he should just step aside, and let her do her own thing. But that was pretty hard, considering he felt like he had just been dumped by a girlfriend. But Danielle has never been his girlfriend before, they are best friends. Why would he feel like that?

---------------------------

What a jerk Ben is! He told poor Dani that she wanted to marry him, but it was the other way around. Did Danielle just make the worst mistake in her life? What about Jeff? Will he accept Danielle and Ben's marriage. What will her family think? All questions will be answered in the chapters to come!

- Kimmi


	6. Window seat

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 6.**

One week later...

Danielle was packing to leave Las Vegas, and head to North Carolina to see her parents one last time, before they head to New York. She had told her Mother, and Step-Father that she eloped to Ben. They were pretty pissed off. But they supported her and her decision. Ben had been acting as if he and Danielle were a happy, married couple... in public that is. Danielle hardly spoke to him, and when she did, he usually just told her to shut up. When they were in public, or around anyone else... Ben was as innocent as anyone else. To Jeff, Ben was still a jerk. He was still rude to Jeff, and as far as Jeff could tell, every time a woman walked by- Ben still checked them out.

Jeff was starting to accept the fact that Danielle was married to Ben. As much as he hated the fact, he was still supporting her 100; After all, that's what best friends do right? Jeff walked into Danielle, and Ben's hotel room, and saw Danielle packing.

"Hey Shorty, are you going home before you head to New York with you're hubby?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, just to get a few things. What time does you're plane leave? We might be on the same flight." She replied.

"At 10:30."

"Yup. We have the same one." She giggled a little before continuing to pack.

Jeff sat down on the bed. He noticed that Dani wasn't her same, perky self ever since she got married. She had sort of changed- and not for the good. She actually seemed as if she were stressed out, or nervous around Ben. Even though, he seemed fine. (Other than being a jerk all the time to Jeff). Maybe she was just stressed out that the two guys in her life didn't get along?

"So where's Ben?" Jeff asked.

"He just went to get a couple donuts so we could eat before we left."

"Oh, okay." Jeff said. What was going to happen now that Dani was married? Was she going to live with Ben when she was off work? Was Ben going to travel with them when they had to work? Was Dani even going to stay with Jeff or Matt at all anymore, like they have been since they first started in the business over 10 years ago? Jeff wanted to at least know one of these questions; he figured he will find out the rest of them soon enough. "So..." He paused. "Are you going to live with Ben when you aren't working?"

"Jeff, he's my husband. Of course I am." She replied. Jeff looked down as if he were sad. "I know we won't be living together most of the time anymore Jeffy, but it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it wouldn't be _this_ soon. And I at least thought it would be with someone you knew more than a few weeks." Jeff said quietly. But not quietly enough.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Jeff, not this again. I explained it to you a thousand times already. Just please accept the fact I'm married to him. Who knows, maybe one day down the road, it may come to and end. You know, 50 of marriages end in divorce." Danielle stated.

"I know, I know. But you don't know if you will want a divorce." He replied.

_Oh trust me, I already do._ Dani thought to herself. "No, I don't." She lied. "But it _may _happen. You never know."

As good as that sounded, it didn't make Jeff feel any better. Just then, Ben walked in.

"Here are those donuts you wanted." Ben said as he dropped them down onto the table. "I thought WWE Diva's weren't allowed to eat sugary stuff like that."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "We are allowed to eat whatever we want. As long as we are healthy, and we work out- It's fine." Danielle stated, in which she got a reply of Ben rolling his eyes. Ben then looked at Jeff, then back at Danielle.

"D, what is he doing here?" Ben asked.

Jeff let out a sarcastic laugh. "Um, Ben... He's my best friend. He has the right to see me you know?" Danielle said.

Jeff nodded, and Ben glanced at Jeff, then back at Dani. "Danielle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ben asked. "Alone." He stated.

"Jeff can you give us a minute?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Jeff got up, and walked out of the room. Followed by closing the door kind of hard. _I hate that guy._ Jeff said to himself, as he walked down the hall to the nearest vending machine.

"Danielle, I don't care if you hang out with him- Just don't do it when you're the only ones around." Ben said.

"Excuse me?" Danielle asked. "Are you saying you don't trust me with Jeff?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't care if you hang out when I'm around, but not when you're alone." Ben said in a serious tone.

"Ben. He's my best friend. Nothing is going to happen. Don't worry about it." Danielle said then walked past him. Ben grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You are not to see him when you are alone. Is that understood?" Ben said gripping her arm tighter.

"Let go of me. I'll see him whenever I want." She said as she ripped her arm away from him, and tried to walk out the door. He just grabbed her again.

"No you won't." He smirked. "You'll do what I say."

"Or what?" Danielle smirked. Ben then slapped her across the face. As she tasted blood that was slowly dripping in her mouth from where her cheek had just gotten split open against her tooth, tears started falling from her eyes.

"That's what." Ben said as he let go of her then zipped up the suitcases and picked them up.

"Get up." He demanded as Danielle stood up. "Grab that last suitcase and bring it down to the car." Ben said as he walked out of the room.

Danielle wiped her tears away when she heard Jeff walk back in the room. "What did he want to talk to you about Shorty?" He asked. Danielle didn't say anything, as she felt if she did, she would start crying again. She picked up the suitcase, and walked past Jeff. Jeff turned her around and saw she looked like she had just been crying. "Dani, what happened?" He asked. He was curious when he noticed it looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Nothing. Go get you're stuff if you want a ride to the airport with us. We are leaving." She said as she turned around and walked out the door. Jeff was confused. What had just happened? She was defiantly just crying, but why? Was it an argument with her '_hubby'_ about him? Just what happened in those short moments he was gone?

-------

About an hour later...

The three were at the airport, going through security. Jeff kept looking at Danielle, still trying to figure out what happened. He noticed Danielle didn't even attempt making eye contact with Ben. Not once in the past hour.

About fifteen minutes later, they boarded the plane. Dani had always gotten the window seat, and Jeff had always gotten the seat next to her, and they would share 2 packages of peanuts, and watch a DVD together. That's how it had always been. Every single time they were on a plane together. Dani got her window seat, and then Jeff sat next to her like he always did.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Ben asked Jeff.

Jeff raised and eyebrow and looked at Dani, then back at Ben. "I'm sitting next to Dani? We always sit together when we are on a plane." He replied.

"Well not anymore. Get up." Ben demanded.

"Man..." Jeff laughed sarcastically. "I'm not moving." He said as he glared at Ben.

"She's _my _wife. I'm sitting next to her."

Jeff licked his lips and said a stern "No."

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Jeff just move." Danielle demanded. Jeff couldn't believe she said that. Ben smiled. Dani knew what Ben was capable of. After all, she had the sheer taste of blood in her mouth just an hour ago at the hands of him.

"Dani... but we always sit together..." Jeff said in disbelief.

"I know. Just, move. Please." She said sternly. Jeff got up and moved to the seat across the isle. He could not believe them. Especially Ben. Why is he making such a big deal over it?

-----

A few hours later, they arrived in Pinewood, North Carolina. They decided to land there first, so Ben could meet her parents. Then they would catch a short plane ride back to Cameron. Jeff didn't say one word to Dani after she made him move. He just kept glancing over at them. Dani didn't even say one word to Ben the whole plane ride. She looked sad the whole time.

As they got off the plane, and made their way through baggage claim. They saw Danielle's parents standing there. They walked over and Dani gave them each a hug.

"Mom, Daddy... this is Ben. My..." She paused. "My husband..." She said nervously.

Brian went to shake his hand and Ben just kept standing there. Brian then pulled his hand away. Immediately he got a bad feeling. The same one Jeff told him about last week. Jeff was standing there, and he looked pretty pissed. Maybe even sad. Brian is the only one that noticed, as Jo started making conversation.

"So where do you work Ben?" She asked.

"I work at Bank of America in New York. I'm a head administrator." Ben replied.

"Wow. Impressive." Jo replied. She noticed Jeff and Dani both were silent.

"So Dani, are you moving in with Ben when you aren't traveling all the time?" Jo asked.

"Yes Mom. We are heading to Cameron to get some of my stuff, then we are heading back to New York." Danielle stated.

"Oh. Alright." Jo responded.

There was a few minutes of silence before Jeff noticed the time. "Dani, we better be heading out. Our plane leaves in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Danielle said as she gave Brian and Jo hugs. Jo was going to give Ben a hug, out of just trying to be a welcoming Mother-in-law. But he turned around and walked towards where the plane was boarding. She was pretty pissed off from that.

Jeff gave each of them a hug, and said bye. Then followed Ben.

Once they were on the plane. Jeff automatically sat in the same place he did last time and sighed. He looked over as Ben had taken Dani's window seat. She had only sat in an isle seat once in her life, and she hated it. As cliché as it sounds, she loved that window seat. Jeff knew that.

In a short 20 minute plane ride, they landed in Cameron. They went through baggage claim once more, and to the parking lot to Jeff's car he had parked there last week when he went to Vegas.

They drove for about 10 minutes, until they arrived at Jeff's Father's house. They all got out, and went inside. Matt was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Mattie." Dani said as she gave him a hug. "You remember Ben."

"Oh hey man, what's up." Matt said extending his hand.

"Nothing much." Ben said, not shaking his hand. Apparently Ben wasn't a hand shaker.

Matt pulled his hand back in, and turn around to the fridge and got a soda out.

"Okay, I'm going to head upstairs and get a couple things... then we're out of here. Our plane leaves in 45 minutes." Danielle said as she walked upstairs, with Ben following her.

Jeff watched them walk up the stairs, then when they were out of site, he buried his head in his hands. Danielle had called Matt and told him that they had eloped earlier that week. He was in almost as much shock as Jeff.

"What's the matter Jeff?" Matt asked, noticing his brother was bothered by something.

"I don't like that guy. At all." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Well, apparently he hasn't changed much since last time I met him."

"Nope. If that, he got worse." Jeff let out a sigh. "Man, he made me move when I sat next to Dani on the plane." Jeff said, still bothered by it.

"Really? Wow... I can't remember the last time you guys sat apart on an airplane." Matt stated.

"Yeah, me either." Jeff looked down. "Man, something is wrong with him. Other than him being a jerk to us- Dani was crying this morning, and wouldn't tell me why. I think he did something to her." Jeff said.

"Well, did they get in some kind of argument?"

"Yeah, I think. But the worst part-" Jeff paused. "The argument was about me."

"About you?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded. "Why about you?"

"I'm not sure..." Jeff paused as he thought about what had happened again. Then, a light bulb went off. "Wait. I think I know what it was about..." Jeff said starting to get angry. Matt gave an eyebrow. "Right before then, he got back from bringing breakfast up. I was in the room, and he asked her why I was there, and he kept looking at me. Right then he asked to talk to her alone. So maybe he doesn't trust us alone or something?"

Matt nodded slightly. "That's probably the reason..." He said.

About one minute later... Danielle and Ben came down the stairs with another suitcase in hand.

"Alright. We are heading out. I'll see you later Matt." She said giving him a hug. Jeff got up. "I'm going to drive them to the airport, I'll see you in a little while bro." He said as he, Dani, and Ben all walked out of the house.

------

The plane was getting ready to board, so Dani turned and gave Jeff a hug. Making Ben roll his eyes and walk in the other direction. Jeff saw him walking away while he was hugging her and he smiled a little.

"Thanks for coming to Vegas to try and get to know him a little better Jeff. It means a lot to me." Danielle said.

"No problem Shorty."

The two just stood there in an awkward silence for a minute.

"So, when are we going to see each other again?" Jeff asked.

"Probably when we go to Indiana for RAW on Monday." Danielle said with a sad look on her face. She and Jeff hadn't been apart for more than a couple days in along time."

Jeff crossed his arms and pouted, as if they were 5 again. Which caused Danielle to giggle. "Okay, well I better go..."

"Alright. See you Monday Shorty..." Jeff said giving her another hug. She then walked to where Ben was waiting for her. Jeff sighed, and turned around and headed to the parking lot, and drove home.

---------------------------

What will happen when Danielle gets to New York with Ben? Find out next chapter!

- Kimmi


	7. If looks could kill

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 7.**

1 Month later...

Danielle was sitting on the couch, in her new home... watching T.V, and packing for her 3 day trip to Austin, Texas for RAW, ECW, and Smackdown! It was 4P.M. in the afternoon, and Danielle was starting to get butterflies in her stomach- and not the good kind. She was waiting for her husband to get home from work. If only she would have gotten an earlier flight, maybe she would have been gone before he got home. _If only..._ She whispered to herself.

Ben was never home during the day, because he would always work. He would come home for a few minutes in the evening to change out of his formal work suits, and then he would soon leave again. Danielle had no idea where, as he would never tell her. He usually came home around 1AM every night.

_Get off of me!_ The words ran through her head again. _Don't move you tramp! Just stay still and it will be over before you know it!_ Just the thought of him doing to her, was her worst night mere. It sent chills down her back; and tears to her eyes. Why was she so stupid? Why did she not listen to her best friend when he said there was something wrong with Ben? Well, it was too late to do anything now.

Every time she threatened to file for divorce, he would hit her. He constantly told her that if she ever did, he would kill her. It felt like she was trapped. There was no way out for young Danielle. The only time she was allowed to leave the house was when she had to go to work. Thank goodness for Danielle; it was usually on the other side of the country.

Danielle constantly thought of Jeff. He warned her time, and time again. But she didn't listen. She had felt so bad for not listening to her best friend. She couldn't stand the thought of the pain she must have put him through when he found out that she was married. She knew she had hurt Jeff, and she regretted it.

Thankfully, all was well between the two. They would speak on the phone constantly, as long as Ben wasn't home that is. Ben had went with Danielle for the first two weeks of traveling she had done after their marriage. He wanted to keep going with her, because he doesn't trust her with Jeff. But, he decided to stop going; because he was finding it very boring to himself. The first time Danielle went on a plane without Ben, she could see in Jeff's face how happy he was to get to sit next to her on the plane again. Even if it doesn't seem like a lot- it was their thing. Just the thought of Jeff's smile, made her smile. She missed seeing that everyday. Dani had usually bought two tickets without Ben even knowing. She would use one to fly to Cameron to meet up with Jeff and Matt, and the other to fly out of Cameron, to wherever she went for RAW.

If she didn't have those awful butterflies a few minutes ago, she defiantly had them now. She looked out the bedroom window and saw Ben pulling up. She walked back over to her bed, and continued packing. This time, she started packing faster. Maybe after she finished packing, she can just leave and sit at the airport a for a few hours before her flight came. Anything to be away from this monster she is forced to call her husband.

She heard the front door shut, and the slight creaking of the stairs. She took a deep breath, and continued packing. Just then, Ben walked in. He looked over at her and saw her packing, then went into the closet to change. She then realized she forgot to do his laundry. A deep fear rushed into the pit of her stomach. _Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me._ Dani silently muttered to herself. If she was going to leave, this would be the best time to do so. She threw her cosmetics bag in her suitcase, and zipped it up. Then picking up the suitcase, and carrying it out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ben questioned her.

"I'm... I'm leaving for RAW. My plane leaves in a little while." She muttered.

"Fine. Make sure you're back on time Wednesday night." Ben said then walking back into the bathroom.

A deep sigh of relief came to her lungs. She turned around, and walked down the stairs. Maybe that sigh of relief came too soon, when she reached the bottom, and then heard the mans voice again.

"Danielle. Wait." He said. She looked at him frightened. "Come here please." Ben asked. Danielle did not move, as if she did, she knew she was in for it. "Now!" He screamed. Danielle then quickly went up the stairs, and came face to face with her husband. "D, you better have a good reason you didn't do my laundry..."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was going to do it- but I got distracted. I had to finish packing."

"And you're packing is more important, because...?" Ben's voice got a little deeper.

Danielle gulped, and gently shook her head. "It's not..."

Ben got an evil, crooked smile. "Exactly. It's not." Ben without force, threw a punch to her left eye. Luckily, she got away quick enough, that the impact wasn't that hard... but hard enough that she couldn't open it. As Danielle shook with fear, Ben walked away. As soon as he shut the door, she ran down the stairs, and grabbed her bags. Then ran out the door and into her car. She started the engine, and drove about a block away, where she parked, and started sobbing.

About 5 minutes later, her cell phone started ringing. She instantly knew who it was- hearing that it was Jeff Hardy's ring entrance that was playing. She took a few seconds to calm herself down, then answered the phone.

"Hey Jeffy." She said as calmly as possible.

"Hey Shorty, what time are we meeting at the airport again? I forgot." He chuckled.

"Um, my plane lands at 7PM. So around then I guess." She quietly took a deep breath... to finish calming herself down.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye." Danielle quickly said, trying to end the conversation quickly, before she started crying again.

"Wait. Dani? Is everything all right? You sound like you were just crying or something? What's going on?" Jeff asked in a concerned voice.

Dani took another deep breath. She could feel her eye throbbing in pain, which kept making the thought of him hitting her, play over- and over- and over- again in her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just watching the Tyra Banks show, and they were doing something on um... extreme makeovers. They made over a couple woman who had horrible looking teeth, skin, and everything. When the woman first saw themselves after the makeover, they were so happy. So I started crying. You know me, I cry over stuff like that." Danielle explained, hoping he would believe it. She hated lying to Jeff. But- she had to do it.

"Oh, right. Okay... well I'll see you when you land Shorty." Jeff said.

"Alright, bye." Danielle said then hung up the phone. She took one more deep breath. Then opened the mirror cover on her car shade, and slowly took her sunglasses off. She had her eyes closed, but then she slowly brought them open. Her eye wasn't that swollen, but that's not what she was worried about. Just a little ice will make the swelling go down. But the one thing she did worry about, was it was starting to turn a little blue. She took out her cosmetics bag, and put some makeup on it. She hid most of it up, but you could still tell she had a black eye. _If only looks could kill... _she muttered to herself. She put her sunglasses back on, and drove to the airport.

---------------------------

Sorry to skip ahead so much. I just felt I needed to space everything out a little. Please R&R! I need to know if you like the story enough. Any suggestions are welcome also. x)

- Kimmi


	8. I need to know

**If looks could kill.**

When Danielle make's the worst mistake of her life, what will happen? Will best friends become more than best friends? Will friend ships end? Will Danielle ever find true love?

R&R, JeffHardyxOC. Feat: Matt Hardy, Ashley, Maria, Amy Dumas, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, John Cena, Randy Orton, and lots more.

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 8.**

_Please buckle you're seat belts, as we are coming in for a landing. Hope you enjoyed you're flight._

Danielle buckled her seat belt, and sat back. She looked out the window, and saw the airport they were about to land at. She took a deep breath, as she felt the bumps of the wheels hitting the pavement below her. As they came to a stop, she once again heard the voice of the flight attendant. _You may unbuckle you're seat belts now, and thank you for flying US airlines._ Danielle unbuckled her seat belt, and reached up to grab her carry-on bag. She unzipped it, and got out her sunglasses. She sighed, then walked down the isle, and out of the plane. She made her way to baggage claim, where she saw Jeff standing. As she walked toward him, she let out a giant sigh of relief, she was now in his presents, instead of Ben's.

Jeff turned around. He smiled when he saw her... as he always did. She's the one person who could always make him smile, even if he didn't want too. When she got closer, he chuckled. "Hey Shorty. Isn't a little dark in here for sunglasses?" He laughed, then gave her a hug.

She slightly giggled. "I just fell asleep on the plane, and it was pretty bright when I woke up."

_If only that had been the real reason_. She thought to herself.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, the nodded his head.

"Where's Matt?"

"He's inside McDonalds. He wouldn't stop complain about how hungry he was. So he walked down there to eat, and I stayed to wait for you." Jeff smiled, as did Dani. He grabbed her around the shoulder, and the two started walking towards the airport McDonalds.

---

After a quick dinner, Matt, Jeff, and Dani boarded their plane to Austin, Texas. As always, Dani had the window seat, and Jeff sat right next to her, and Matt sat right in front of them.

Matt turned around in his seat. "Hey Dani, are you _ever_ going to take those sunglasses off?" He chuckled.

Jeff looked at her as well, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Shorty, I think you're eyes are well adjust to the light by now."

"Nah... I was... I was planning on sleeping through the flight. I didn't sleep well last night..." She replied, and looked out the window. Matt rolled his eyes and turned back around. Jeff was still looking at her. He was a little curious. He knew something was wrong.

Soon the plane took off, and of course; Matt had already fallen asleep. Jeff noticed Danielle was still looking out the window, but she wasn't sleeping. She was obviously thinking about something; or someone. "Shorty, are you alright? You seem down..." Jeff was a little disappointed he couldn't see her eyes. That was one of her best features. She had these big, beautiful blue eyes, that Jeff had always loved. Danielle was obviously deep in thought, as she didn't respond, or even move. "Dani?" He asked again. And again, she didn't respond. "Dani!" Jeff yelled into her ear, which startled her.

"Oh, Sorry. What did you say Jeffy?" She asked, completely dazed by the question.

"I asked if you were okay? You seem down..." Jeff repeated himself.

"Oh, ye... yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess..." She looked up at Jeff, who was looking at her with a confused look. Jeff could tell she was lying, just because she stuttered. He reached over to her, and gently pulled off her sunglasses; which revealed a slightly blackened eye. Jeff looked down in disappointment.

"What happened?" Jeff said in a soft voice.

"Nothing."

"Danielle, what happened." Jeff started getting annoyed at her constant excuses.

"Jeff..." She took a deep breath.

"Dani. Tell me what happened. And this time, I want you to tell me honestly." Jeff gave her a very serious look. She knew he wasn't messing around.

"Jeff..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I can honestly say, I honestly can't tell you."

Jeff was surprised. "Dani... please... You know you can tell me anything. If it's really bad, you know I wont say a word to anyone." He pleaded with her. He just wanted to know what was going on with his best friend.

Dani sighed. "Jeff... I'm sorry. I can't tell you." What was so serious that she couldn't tell him? It actually hurt him too. There was never anything she couldn't tell him. Jeff was disappointed, but he also respected that she couldn't tell him. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want to discuss it right now; not with so many people around. He sighed, and then looked down.

Dani wanted to tell him, but if she did; who knows what would happen. Ben would probably want to kill her; or even worse... Jeff. She really wanted to tell Jeff what Ben did to her...but she just couldn't. The reason she didn't want to tell Jeff... was to protect him. She didn't know how far Ben would actually go, and she really didn't want to find out. She already knows Ben doesn't like him... If Jeff said one thing that Ben didn't like... he would no doubt about it, at least try and throw a punch; if not more.

Danielle sighed, and looked back out the window.

---

After their plane landed...

Matt had walked down to pick up the rental car. Jeff and Dani had gotten their luggage, and were walking down to the Pizza hut to grab something to eat before they headed to the hotel.

Jeff hadn't said a word to her since they got off the plane. He just couldn't stop looking at her blackened eye. How did it happen? And why couldn't she tell him?

"Jeff, are you going to finish you're pizza?" Danielle asked, bringing Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no. I'm not that hungry..." Jeff said as he stood up from his chair. Danielle quickly followed, and she picked up their trash, and threw it away. Jeff had glanced over at her, and noticed she was touching her eye. It was obvious it was still hurting from whatever happened. It must have just happened in the past few hours if it was still giving her that much pain. "Dani... why can't you tell me what happened?" He finally got the nerve to ask her.

"Jeff... please just stop." Danielle begged him.

"Dani, I need to know." Jeff looked her in the eye... he was serious. They were both silent for a minute, and when she didn't answer, all of his worst fears about Ben came rushing back to him. "It was that bastard wasn't it?" Jeff shouted a little.

"What?" Danielle tried acting like she didn't know who he was talking about.

"It was Ben wasn't it? He's the one that did this to you!" It suddenly all made sense to Jeff. Why she wouldn't tell him... Why she tried to cover it up... Why she kept making up lies every time he asked her about her and Ben.

"Jeff, no. He didn't do it. I just... tripped over one of my shoes and went face first into the dresser. You know how I always leave my shoes on the floor..." She lied.

"Dani, stop lying to me. You and I both know that isn't true. If it was, you would have told me in the first place."

Tears began to grow in her eyes. "Jeff. You don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from him for a moment, and noticed Matt pulled up to the curb outside. "Let's go, Matt is waiting." She grabbed her bags, and walked away from Jeff.

_Jeff, just let it go. He didn't do anything. Just don't talk about it anymore. Get in the car, and forget about it. _He said to himself. He didn't want to keep upsetting her... so he took a deep breath, and put his luggage in the car, then joined his older brother, and his best friend as they drove to their hotel.

---------------------------

Yikes. Jeff is starting to suspect something. Is his horrible feeling about Ben coming to a head? We will soon find out! Also, what's in store when Dani comes home to Ben for a whole week. Please review! x)

- Kimmi


	9. The feelings that you hide

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 9.**

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

_- Jesse McCartney_

_---------_

Jeff Hardy lied in his bed, and could not stop thinking of Danielle. No matter how hard he tried. He knew she wasn't telling the truth about her black eye. But if she couldn't tell him, he was just going to let it go. Yes, maybe Ben did do it; but maybe it was an accident? Jeff took a deep breath, and sighed. Put the black eye aside, and he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Even though he saw her 3 or 4 days out of the 7 days of the week, he still felt like he missed his best friend. Every time he saw her, he felt butterflies in his stomach. In the 20- something years they had been best friends, he had never felt this way about her before.

Jeff had not slept more than 20 minutes that night. Why could he not get her off her mind?  
The three days had passed, and Dani, and Jeff were set to return home. Matt had to stay an extra few days for Smackdown. Jeff and Dani were set for a whole week off. He was secretly hoping she wouldn't go home, and spend that week with him. Jeff decided it was getting pretty late, and he had better finish packing so he could meet Dani in the lobby so they could head to the airport.

----

Meanwhile...

Dani was sitting on her bed, thinking about going home. She really didn't want too... but if she didn't, Ben would flip. She really had no choice. Even if she did; she didn't know it. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of going home to him. She took a deep breath, then got up and started packing. About 10 minutes later, she went to the lobby to meet up with Jeff.

"Hey Shorty, are you about ready to go?" Jeff asked when he saw her.

She muttered under her breath. Jeff didn't really hear what she said, but he could have sworn she said 'No.' "What?" Jeff asked.

"What?" She looked confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something..." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

She was quiet for a minute... then broke the silence. "We better leave, the flight leaves in about an hour." Dani said as she walked out to the parking lot.

Jeff sighed, then followed her out. They got in the car, and started driving to the airport.

"Do you have to go home? Can't you just spend the rest of the week with me? We haven't hung out except when we were working in forever..." Jeff said in disappointment.

"Sorry Jeffy..." She paused. "I have to go home." Danielle said sharply.

He sighed. "Dani, we never get to hang out anymore since you married Ben. Why can't we just hang out for a couple days? Then you can go home to you're _'husband_'." Jeff purposed.

_If only it were that easy_. Dani thought to herself. "I know we haven't Jeffy, and I'm sorry." She stopped, and then looked out the window trying to think of an excuse. "He's my husband... I... I hardly get to see him anyways..."

He sighed again. He really just wanted to spend some one-on-one time with her at home; like they used too. This one-on-one time in the car was basically all they got now a days. Just then- something in Jeff's head clicked. "Hey! Well how about I come visit _you _for a few days?" Jeff smiled at his new idea.

"No!" She quickly said. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I mean... No. Jeff, I don't want you to have to travel all the way up the coast just to see me." She made up yet another excuse.

"No, no. It's perfect! I haven't been to New York in a while anyways. It'd be fun! And maybe I could get to know what's-his-face a little better too." Jeff said excitedly, but his cheerful-ness died down when he brought up Ben.

Danielle sighed. She didn't know what to say. If she told him no, he would think she didn't want to see him at all. She took a deep breath. "Okay, but you have to stay in a hotel. There is only one bed in the house."

"Oh, that's okay. I can sleep on the couch." Jeff smiled.

"No. It's really uncomfortable." She said trying to get him to just stay out of the house as long as possible, so nothing horrible could possibly go down between him and Ben.

"Well then I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. Jeff, I'll even pay for the hotel. Alright? You're not sleeping on my floor."

"Fine." Jeff said as if he were 5 years old again... which caused Dani to giggle. Just the sight of seeing her smile, made Jeff's day. Something inside of Jeff was changing about Danielle... he just didn't know what. He had a feeling he was jealous of Ben, but he didn't know if it was just because she's spending so much time with him, or if he was jealous of their relationship. (The relationship he thought they had anyways.) Danielle suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to go home before you come to my house?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'll probably come down tomorrow morning." He answered.

She smiled. Maybe this would be good for Dani. Maybe with Jeff around, Ben wouldn't hurt her all the time? But then again, Ben hates Jeff. So instead of hoping that all her drama with Ben will go away for a few more days... maybe she was just creating more drama. Only this time; with Jeff AND Ben.

---

Once they got to the airport, they went through security, and were about to head to their separate flights.

"Okay Shorty, I'll see you in the morning." Jeff said as he hugged her, and then kissed her on the head. He hadn't done that in a while. He just had the urge too. Maybe he really was starting to get feelings for his life-long best friend?

That kiss on the head, almost made Danielle start crying. She just wished she could stay in Jeff's arms forever. Somehow, she held in her tears, and said goodbye; then walked away.

Once she started walking, Jeff couldn't help but stare at her. _Did I really just kiss her?_ He asked himself in shock. It seemed so wrong, as he had only done that a couple times... and all when they were teenagers, and she was sobbing after her Dad had hurt her. But then again, it felt so right. He just wanted to stay with her forever. Little did he know; she felt the same about him.

---------------------------

Kind of short chapter. Sorry for not updating the past few days- Been busy. I'll try to update tomorrow. xD Please review!

- Kimmi


	10. What hurts the most

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning...

Danielle was at home doing Ben's laundry, and getting ready for Jeff to show up. Ben was getting ready for work. Dani hadn't told Ben that Jeff was coming down for a few days... because she was afraid of what he would say. But she also felt that she should tell him before Jeff showed up, so he wouldn't get upset with Jeff standing there; that wouldn't be a pretty sight. As she walked into the bedroom with the laundry basket, she was looking for the right time to tell Ben. As she put clothes away, Ben walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. She figured she might as well just tell him now... Jeff would be there any minute; so it was now- or never.

"Umm, Jeff is coming down to visit for a few days." She blurted out.

Ben didn't say anything. He was taking it better than Dani had thought he would. When he still hadn't said anything, she knew he must have been mad. She continued to put the clothes away, and hoped he wasn't _too_ upset.

"Why is he coming over here?" Ben asked out of no where.

"Um..." She paused. "Because we never get to hang out really... anymore. So we thought we could just hang out like we used to."

"When is he coming?" Ben asked in a tone, that sort of, scared Danielle.

"He should be here any minute."

Ben once again didn't say anything. Danielle finished putting the last of the clothes away, and quietly shut the dresser drawer. She then quietly tried to leave the room, but Ben stopped her. He pulled her to face him. Then, he slapped her. She stood there trying to hold in her tears. Before she knew it, he had pushed her to the ground. He then kicked her right in the stomach. "Jeff better be staying in a hotel, and nothing better not go on between you two, or you're not going to be very happy when I get home." He said, as he kicked her once more. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ben walked out of the room, and walked downstairs to answer it.

Dani used all her strength to stand. She had to use the bed as an aid to help her up. She was trying really hard to catch her breath, and trying even harder not to cry. She knew Jeff was standing right downstairs; and he couldn't know what Ben had just done to her- moments before.

----

Meanwhile...

Ben opened the door, and saw Jeff standing there.

"Hey man, can I come in?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ben opened the door a little more, and then shut it after Jeff got in.

Jeff took off his jacket, and draped it over his arm. "Where's Dani?" He asked.

"She's upstairs. She will be down in a few minutes. I got to head to work, I'll see you later." Ben said as he walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

_Alrighty then._ Jeff said to himself, as he walked into the living room and put his stuff down. For a few minutes, he was taking a look around. It had been about five minutes, and Danielle still hadn't come downstairs. So he decided to go upstairs, and see what she was doing. He walked up the stairs, and opened the bedroom door. He saw Dani standing against the wall.

"Hey Shorty." Jeff smiled. Then he noticed she was holding her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I... I'm fine. I just have pretty bad cramps. That's all." She lied.

"Oh. Well do you have any Midol, or anything I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine." She said as she walked out of the room, and down the stairs. She was short of breath, and Jeff realized it. But he wasn't a girl, he didn't know what cramps felt like... so he didn't think too much of it.

She walked to the couch, and slowly sat down. She seriously thought Ben had cracked one of her ribs.

"Dani? Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Jeff asked again.

"Ye... Yeah. I'm fine." She looked away, which made Jeff suspicious.

"Are you sure? Those doesn't seem like ordinary cramps..."

"Jeff... I'm fine. Do you want to go walk the city? We haven't done that since we were 18. We can go to our favorite store... oh... what's it called? Trash and Vaudeville?" She quickly changed the subject.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah... that's it." His smile slowly faded, trying to think of why she changed the subject to fast.

"So what? Are we going or not?" Dani smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go? It looks like you're in a pretty large amount of pain..." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I bet if I... walk around for a few minutes it will go away. So what do you say?"

"Alright. Let's go." He smiled as he took her hand, and helped her up off the couch, and they walked out the door.

---

They spent the rest of the day hanging around Time Square, and shopping all around the city. They stopped several times to sign autographs, and take pictures with fans. Around 4 P.M., they decided they'd better head back to Dani's house. They got home, and Jeff walked in with several shopping bags, and then plopped down on the couch.

"Woo, that was one hell of a day! Man, I love New York!" Jeff said. Danielle laughed. It was the best day she has had in a really long time. A couple hours later, Ben arrived home... and as usual, he changed out of his clothes and left again. He walked in and out without saying hardly a word to Dani or Jeff.

"Where's he going?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Not sure. He never tells me. He just comes home from work, and changes out of his clothes, into more comfortable ones, and then leaves again." Dani said.

"Well what time will he come back?"

"He usually doesn't come back until around 1A.M. or so..."

Jeff gently smiled. He had her to himself the rest of the night. "Well that's good. Even more time with you to myself." Jeff said giving Dani a hug, then turning on a movie. There they sat for a few minutes. Then she leaned her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her... as she cuddled up to him. She felt so safe in Jeff's arms. She just wanted to stay like that forever. Her rib cage was starting to hurt again, but she didn't care. She just wanted to stay with him. What hurt her the most, was thinking about never getting away from Ben. She felt as if she was trapped. _Will this pain ever go away?_ She thought to herself. She then shook off her thoughts, and just stayed in that moment. Her and Jeff. Right now; that's all the mattered to her. Soon after, they both drifted off to sleep...

---------------------------

Okay, new chapter up tomorrow. What happens next? Is Dani starting to realize her true feelings for Jeff?

- Kimmi


	11. It's over

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 11.**

Dani slowly woke up, at the sound of the front door shutting. As she slowly opened her eyes, she heard a males voice.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ben shouted, which woke both Jeff, and Dani up from their sleeping positions they had been in for hours.

Danielle quickly stood up, then followed by Jeff. "Ben! It's... it's not what you think..." Dani stuttered in fear. She was in for it now. Ben walked over to her.

"You fucking tramp!" Ben screamed.

"Whoa whoa! Dude, calm down. We both fell asleep watching a movie. That's all." Jeff said trying to calm him down.

"Stay out of it." Ben poked a finger at him. Jeff walked up to him.

"Jeff. It's fine." Danielle was nearly in tears... as she got in-between them.

"No, it's not fine!" Ben yelled and harshly pushed her out of his way, causing her to fall.

"Keep you're fucking hands off of her." Jeff said as he got down and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Jeff said, then looking up at Ben with a glare. She slightly nodded.

"I can do whatever I want to her. First of all- second of all- She's fine. Now get you're ass out of my house." Ben glared back at Jeff.

"I'm not leaving." Jeff stared down Ben.

"Okay. Fine, stay. Get you're ass arrested. At least if you're in jail, I know you won't be with Dani." Ben said getting face to face with Jeff.

It looked as if Jeff was about to throw a punch or something. But he wasn't going too. He didn't want to upset Dani like that.

"Jeff. Just go. Please." Danielle begged as she tried her best to hold in her tears.

Jeff pulled her off to the side. "Dani, I'm not leaving you alone with him." He said quietly.

"Jeff, I'll be fine. Please, just go before he does something to you." She pleaded.

"Dani..." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Please." She asked one more time.

He looked back up at Ben, then back at Dani. He then walked to the couch and picked up his jacket, and walked back to her. "Meet me at my hotel room in the morning." He whispered in her ear. Then he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Once Ben saw Jeff pull out of the driveway, he walked towards Dani. She closed her eyes, and prayed it wouldn't hurt too bad.

------

The next morning, Jeff was sitting in his hotel room, anxiously waiting for Dani to get there. He had this terrible gut feeling that Ben had hurt her. His gut ended up proving him right, as she walked in the door.

Jeff stared at her. His heart sunk when he saw her nearly in tears. Her left eye was black, and she was holding her stomach... and walking in nearly a limp. Jeff took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill him." He said in a soft voice, still staring at her.

"Jeff...He..." She got cut off.

"Dani. Don't. Don't make up another excuse for him. Just... stop lying to me. Tell me the truth. He did this to you didn't he?" Jeff looked deeply in her eyes.

She let a tear fall, and Jeff right then and there- knew it was true.

"Damn it!" He stopped and walked to the other end of the room. "How can I have been so stupid! I knew something was up the first time I saw you with you're black eye... but I didn't do anything about it." Jeff sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Jeff... don't do that. It's not you're fault. He hardly even hurt me..." She paused as she sat next to him. "The eye only looks bad...he hardly even touched me..." She tried to cover it up that he hurts her worse than Jeff thinks...

"It doesn't matter Dani. He still put his hands on you." She sighed, and let another tear fall. "Did he only hit you in the eye?" Jeff asked.

She was silent for a minute... "Yeah..." She lied, again.

"Then why are you holding you're stomach?" Jeff asked.

She was silent. Jeff then reached over, and gently lifted her shirt up enough to see her ribs. As he brought it up, he was shocked to find her whole rib cage was bruised, and swollen. He put it back down, and then stood up.

"Damn it, Dani..." Jeff put his hands on his hips. "He didn't just hit you in the eye... Now tell me the _whole_ truth. Where else did he hurt you?"

She gulped. "My knee, and my shoulder." She started crying again. Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, as she cried onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for nearly 5 minutes. Once she calmed down a little, Jeff broke the silence.

"How did he do it?" He softly asked.

She was quiet for a minute, before speaking. "He punched me in the eye...which caused me to fall. Then he kicked me in the stomach a few times. Then he stomped on my arm, and knee..." She looked down.

His eyes softened, and his heart sank once more. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could just take all of her pain, and put it on himself.

They were quiet once again for a few minutes.

"Oh my god." She looked at her watch. And stood up. "I have to go. I haven't cleaned the house yet, and Ben is coming home for lunch today. He's going to kill me..." She rushed to her jacket and purse.

Jeff quickly got up and stood in front of the door. "You're not going back."

"Jeff. I have too! He's going to hurt me again!" She panicked and started crying, as she tried to push Jeff out of the way.

"Dani. No. I wont let you." He said, trying to grab a hold of her arms so she wouldn't reach the door.

She hit him trying to get him to move, and continued to panic, and cry.

He finally got a hold of her arms and he pulled her to him, and tightly hugged her. She started sobbing in his chest. "He's not going to hurt you again, Shorty. I promise." He whispered, holding her head to his chest. "It's over."

---------------------------

Don't worry- the story isn't ending yet. LOL. Will Jeff's promise be true? Or will Ben find away to get Dani again? Find out soon!

- Kimmi


	12. Butterflies

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 12.**

It was now 11 P.M., and Dani had finally fallen asleep. Jeff was sitting next to her, and was staring at her... gently stroking her cheek. The lights were off, and the room was dark. The only light was from the moon, shining in through the window. As he sat there; He couldn't get through his head, how one person could do this to someone; especially to someone like Dani. She was the most wonderful, sweet, and caring person Jeff had ever known. She had already had a horrible childhood, thanks to the abuse that her Father gave her. Now, Ben? Jeff shook his head, and slowly got up off the bed, and walked to the other end of the room. He looked out the window; and continued to think.

He then heard Danielle start breathing heavily, and whimpering in her sleep. He instantly knew it must had been a nightmare of some sort. He started walking to the bed, when she started kicking

"Ben.. no. Please get off of me...please." In a quiet voice.

Jeff then hurried to the bed, and got down to her and held her. "It's okay Shorty. It was just a dream. Ben's not here. . ." He whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"Jeffy?" She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, it's me. You're fine..." He whispered back, as he hugged her, and stroked the back of her head. She then slowly started calming down to the sound of Jeff's voice, and the warmth of his arms.

"What was your dream about?" Jeff knew what it was about, but he'd figure he would ask her anyways... maybe in hopes to get her to talk it out, instead of her keep thinking about it... causing her to have the same dream.

She sighed and looked down, then licked her lips. "It was about him raping me again..." She said in a soft voice.

Jeff's heart once again sunk. Even though he knew, he probably did rape her... it still broke his heart hearing her say it. They both were silent again.

"Why didn't you ever come to me? Or to anyone for that matter, Dani?" He asked softly, with sympathy in his eyes.

Her eyes once again filled with tears. "Because he told me if I told anyone, he would make my life a living hell..." She let a tear come out, but Jeff quickly removed it with his thumb.

"But he is already doing that, baby..." He said sympathetically.

"I know! I know... I just... I'm stupid... I should have told you in the first place..." She wiped a tear away.

Jeff sighed. "You're not stupid. But yes- you should have come to me in the first place. You're the smartest person I know..." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked away and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right. Too bad that's all I am..." She wiped another tear away.

Jeff turned her to face him. "That's not all you are. You're the most... Fun, Beautiful, Energetic, Caring, Bubbly, Smart, Whimsical, Charismatic, Loving- Person I know. And that's just the start of it."

That made her cry. "Do you really mean that?" Dani asked sniffling some of her tears away.

"Yes." He said sincerely. Jeff's stomach once again got those butterflies, when he saw her smile. She lightly leaned in, and kissed Jeff on the lips. Even if it was only a friendly peck, or if it was more than a friendly peck - It was enough to make Jeff feel the happiest he had in a long time. She smiled, then leaned in and hugged him. Jeff could only think about her kissing him. As he hugged her, he reached his hand up, and gently touched his lips. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just a friendly kiss, or more?

"Jeffy...I'm scared." Dani said out of nowhere, bringing Jeff out of his daze. He slowly let go of her.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of what's going to happen. Am I just not going to go back? Am I going to file for divorce, and have him arrested? Should I _just _file for divorce?...And when I do, do one of those things... what is he going to do? Is he going to hurt me again?... Is he going to..." She got cut off.

"Shorty, don't worry about anything like that. Just file for divorce tomorrow, and we will try and do something to get his ass arrested. But I can guarantee you. . . He WILL NOT hurt you again." He then pulled her in for another hug.

She sighed, then laid down. She snuggled up next to Jeff, and slowly fell asleep.

---------------------------

Next chapter up soon! Please Review!

- Kimmi


	13. Ben's here

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 13.**

The next morning...

Dani was still asleep, and Jeff was packing all of his clothes; and getting ready to leave. He was extremely tired. During the night: every time he fell asleep, he rolled over or moved away from Dani. Every time Dani didn't feel Jeff near her, she would either wake up; or have another night mare. So Jeff stayed up most of the night just comforting her, and made sure she slept.

The plan was: to let Dani sleep as long as possible, before their flight left. There was only one problem... All of Dani's clothes, were at Ben's house. The last thing Jeff was going to do was let Dani go over there herself. He would probably just take her over there, and go in with her... to make sure Ben didn't hurt her. But hopefully Ben was at work... so they wouldn't even have to deal with it.

Jeff continued to pack, when he heard the slight sound of a buzzing type noise. He could hardly hear it, but he followed the sound to the side table, and lifted up Dani's jacket, and saw her cell phone. Apparently it had been going off all night... because it said she had 14 voice messages. _Hmm, I wonder who those are from._ Jeff said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

He looked over at Dani, and she was still sound asleep. He took the phone, and walked into the bathroom. He opened it, and dialed the voicemail. The last thing Dani needed right now was 14 threats from Ben over the phone. '_Please enter you're password._'

_Shit._ Jeff said to himself. He had to think about it for a minute, but then he dialed in the password he knew she had since they were teenagers, and hoped it was still the same. _1-9-8-2_. Which was the year Dani had moved to Cameron, and the same year her and Jeff met, and became best friends. He smiled when the password was correct.

'_You have 14 new messages. Main menu: to listen to you're messages, press 1.' _He pressed 1, then listened.

_"D. Where the hell are you? You better get you're ass back here bitch! Or you're in for it." 'End of message. To delete this message, press 7.' _He pressed 7, then it went to the next message. _"Danielle, you better not be with Jeff. Or I swear to god I will hurt you so bad you won't ever want him to see you again." _Jeff smiled sarcastically, then harshly pressed 7. Then it went to the next message. _"If you're fucking slutty ass isn't back here soon, you're never going to feel the end of it."_ The messages continued on like that. All 14 messages. Jeff deleted them all, then turned off the phone, and closed it. He quietly walked out of the bathroom, and put her phone back where it was.

He went over and continued packing, as Dani woke up. Jeff glanced over at her and smiled. "Hey Shorty, how did you sleep?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jeff, and smiled. "Better than usual..." She shyly smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked as she saw the suitcases on the floor.

"Well, I'm taking you back home." He paused. "Your _real _home." Jeff made sure she knew which home he was walking about. She shyly smiled again, then slowly got out of bed. She winced at the pain in her rib cage, as she stood up. "You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. A shower would be really nice right about now though..." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then go take one." Jeff pointed to the bathroom.

"But I don't have any clothes..." She pointed out.

"Well your pants look fine. You can change those later, and you can wear one of my shirts... " Jeff told her. She had a few droplets of blood on her white baby tee, that said "Fly fearless." on it, from when Ben had punched her in the mouth.

She sighed, then grabbed a shirt from Jeff, then walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.

---

About 15 minutes later, the door opened, and she came out wearing a black t-shirt, with Jeff's signature purple and green "J" logo on it. She had the back tied in a knot, so it wasn't as loose. Even with no makeup, a blackened eye, and her hair soaking wet- Jeff thought she looked beautiful. As always. It made Jeff smile when he realized that it looked like she was feeling better.

"Jeffy can I borrow you're hair brush?" She asked him, which brought him out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, sure." He got up off the bed where he was watching T.V., and got his hair brush out of his suitcase, and handed it to her.

She then walked back into the bathroom, and started brushing, and blow-drying her hair. Around 10 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom... with her hair fully dried straight. She sighed and sat next to Jeff on the bed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You ready to go Shorty?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She let out a small smile.

"Okay... well we are going to stop at Ben's house before we go to the airport." Jeff told her.

Her heart started racing. "Jeff. I don't want to. What if he's there?" She said nervously.

He looked her in the eyes. "Shorty, we have to get you're clothes and things. It's alright. I'll be with you..." He hugged her.

She took a deep breath. And they stood up. Jeff grabbed the suitcases, and they walked out the door.

------

Dani sighed when they pulled up to Ben's house. She let a tear fall when Jeff put the car in park, and she kept staring out the window. Jeff reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"It'll be okay Shorty." Jeff put his hand on hers.

"Let's just get it over with..." She opened the car door, and got out.

Jeff sighed, and got out of the car.

They walked in, and Danielle breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Ben wasn't home. She got her keys out, and unlocked the door for her and Jeff. They walked in and closed the door. Dani started walking up the stairs, and Jeff looked around just to make sure Ben wasn't there. He then quickly followed her upstairs. He wasn't going to take _any_ chances of leaving Dani alone in that house.

Dani quickly got all of her clothes and shoved them into her suitcases. "Jeff, can you go get my cosmetics bag out of the bathroom?"

He nodded and walked in there and grabbed it. As he was in there, he looked out the window... and saw Ben getting out of the car. _Oh shit._ He said to himself then rushed out of the bathroom.

"Shorty come on, we have to hurry. Just leave the rest." He said throwing her cosmetics bag in the suitcase, then zipped it up.

"Whets wrong?" She had a confused, yet scared look on her face.

He took a short, deep breath. "Ben's here..." He let out.

Dani's face went pale. "Oh my god, Jeff... What am I going to do! He's going to hurt me!" She panicked, with tears in her eyes.

"Dani, Dani... calm down. He wont touch you. If he even tries, I'll kill him." Jeff looked her in the eyes. She knew he wasn't kidding either. She took a deep breath, then grabbed one of her suitcases. Jeff grabbed the other one, and followed her out the bedroom door. She heard Ben come inside, and she waited a second, and then heard him in the kitchen. She then quickly ran down the stairs... followed by Jeff. She opened the door and ran out. When Jeff went to close it, he was stopped by Ben pulling it back open. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Well well... the tramp decided to come back." Ben laughed sarcastically, and crossed his arms. Jeff glared at him, while Dani shook in fear. Jeff held his hand out making sure she stayed behind him. He looked at her shirt and laughed. "Nice shirt...where'd you get it?" He then looked at Jeff. "Get you're bitch ass over here." Ben demanded. No one moved. "Dani! Get you're fucking ass over here... now!" He screamed. She slowly started walking to him.

"No! Dani get in the car." Jeff told her. She stopped, she didn't know what to do. "Dani, go!" He yelled at her, and she quickly walked to the car.

"Who are you telling _my_ wife what to do?!" Ben got in Jeff's face.

"Who am _I_? Who are you! Here's some news for you asshole... she's not you're wife anymore...You fucking abusive bastard!" Jeff looked him in the eyes, and didn't break the glare. Ben suddenly tried to punch Jeff, but Jeff blocked it, and punched him square in the eye. Hard enough to knock him unconscious. Jeff looked down, and shook his hand in pain. _Damn that hurt. _He thought to himself. Then he turned around and walked to the car. Dani ran towards Jeff who was walking towards her, and jumped in his arms and hugged him. She was in tears. He hugged her back tightly. "It's okay Shorty, you don't ever have to come back here again..." He whispered in her ear. She then let go, and got in the passengers seat of the car. She wiped her tears away... and looked at Ben, who was slowly starting to move. Jeff got into the drivers seat, and started the engine, and they drove away.

---------------------------

Next chapter up soon! Please Review!

- Kimmi


	14. A shoulder to cry on

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 14.**

**Dani's P.O.V.:**

As we drove away, I couldn't help but look back. I turned around to see Ben slowly getting to his feet, as we drove out of sight. Once I couldn't see him, I turned back around in my seat. I looked over at my Best friend, as he looked straight ahead at the road. I took in a deep breath, then let it back out just trying to relax. Jeff must have noticed, as he glanced over at me, gave me an insuring, and comforting smile... then placed his hand on mine. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked back out my window, just looking at all the snow that had fallen the previous night. Then I couldn't help but notice that, that was my first encounter with Ben, without him hitting me since we first got married. Ick, Married. I hate that... I could swear I never _wanted_ to marry that man. But I was drunk... All I can remember, is standing outside the chapel, and almost falling over because I was so dizzy from the alcohol. I didn't even really like him... the only reason I went out with him is because I was sick of everyone telling me who I should and shouldn't date. From now on; I'm going to listen to Jeff. Not necessarily my parents... but I will listen to Jeff. For some reason; he can always predict if someone is good for me or not. Every time he says he doesn't like a guy I date, something horrible always goes wrong between me, and the person I'm dating.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about my previous boyfriend... the one I had broken up with about 4 months before I met Ben. We dated for nearly 3 years. We ended it because we felt as we were more friends than anything. Jeff couldn't believe we had broken up when we did; after all, they were pretty good friends Jeff and John. Yes I said John... as in Cena. Jeff knew that we were having problems; because I would talk to him about it nearly everyday... but he was still shocked when he found out we had actually broken up. I was a mess after John and I broke up- but I was also pretty happy. I knew our relationship wasn't going anywhere, and it broke my heart. I was dying to find my soul mate... I'd been through so many good, and bad relationships. But none of them, I really loved with all my heart. Maybe my soul mate is right under my nose? I just don't know it...

Luckily, Jeff's shoulder was once again there for me to cry on, as always, through everything. I think I've cried more on Jeff's shoulder, than anywhere else. Even into my pillow when I was a teenager. I smiled at the thought of him always being there when I needed him. He was the only person that I could call at 3A.M., and talk to about anything, besides my Mom, and Daddy. But something's you just don't want to talk about with you're parents you know? Especially at 3A.M.. Anyways... I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach when the thought of me kissing Jeff last night popped into my head. Did I really do that? Yes, it was just a small peck. But still, it wasn't on the cheek like it usually was - It was on his lips. I looked down and smiled. It felt awkward, but it felt so right at the same time.

Oh my god... am I starting to like Jeff? No... I can't. He's my best friend. I blinked, then looked over at Jeff who was leaning his head on his left hand, with his other hand on the steering wheel. Just staring at him, I got chills down my spine. Why was this happening? I never got these type of chills, or butterflies when I looked at, or thought about Jeff. I sighed, then looked back out the window. I realized we had already gotten to the airport. Jeff put the car in park, and we both got our luggage, and headed inside.

----

**Jeff's P.O.V.:**

As we drove away... I gently shook my hand in pain. That punch to Ben really hurt. I've punched a lot of people in my life; but that one hurt the most. I felt so sorry for Dani. All of her previous relationships turned out to be horrible. She only had a few boyfriends that treated her right. It was upsetting to see. I had even started having different feelings towards her since right before she met Ben. Was I really starting to think of her as more than a friend? No way... I couldn't...Or could I? I heard Dani take a deep breath, and I looked over at her to make sure she was alright. I gave her an insuring smile, and place my hand on hers. I wanted her to know I was there for her; and always will be. She looked like she was starting to relax, and that made me happy. I just wanted her to be happy... and her relaxing was the first stage to happiness. She looked back out her window, and I took my hand off of hers. I leaned my head onto my left hand, and continued to think.

What's the first step in a divorce? I don't know anything about divorce... my parents were happily married, until my Mom passed away. I know Dani's parents went through one, but she didn't know the steps of a divorce either. Then I realized- I'll ask Jo or Brian. They both have been through a divorce before, and we need to go see them anyways.

Then I smiled, because I noticed we have 3 more days until we are due back out on the road. So that means, 3 whole days with Dani to myself. I glanced back over at her, and she was still staring out the window. I just looked at her for a few seconds... I got butterflies in my stomach again. I looked back to the road in front of me, then I noticed out of the corner of my eye now she was looking at me.

A few moments later, we arrived at the airport. I put the car in park, and we both made our way inside.

---------------------------

Just thought I'd do a whole chapter on both Jeff, and Dani's Point of Views. Please review and tell me what you think. New chapter up soon. D

- Kimmi


	15. All bruised up

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 15.**

The next morning...

"Come on Dani... You have to call them." Jeff held the cell phone in hand, with the number already dialed.

She looked down in fear. "Why can't we just show up like usual?" She asked.

"Because... They aren't expecting to see you until Christmas in a few weeks. Besides; you need to make sure Kayla isn't there. You don't want her seeing you all bruised up do you?" Jeff said trying to convince her to make the call.

She sighed, then grabbed the phone out of Jeff's hand, then clicked the send button. She put it on speaker phone as it rang. A few seconds later, a mans voice appeared. "Hi Daddy..." Dani said into the phone. _'Hey baby girl... how are you?' _Dani looked up at Jeff, questioning what she should say... who replied by shrugging his shoulders. If she said good- She would be lying, and she couldn't lie to Brian. He always could tell when she was. If she said 'Not that great', or something of the sort, Brian, as well as Dani's Mom, Jo... would freak out. She just decided not to answer.

"Umm... Is Kayla there?" Dani had to make sure she wasn't. Jeff made a good point; she really doesn't want Kayla to see her with a black eye, and a couple other bruises on her face... not to mention the ones on her ribs. But she was still wearing Jeff's "J" logo t-shirt he lent her, so it was covering them up.

_'Nope. She's at a slumber party until tomorrow afternoon. Why?'_ Brian said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Just asking. Well, umm. You better not be leaving anytime in the next hour or so..."

_'Why?'_

"Because. Jeff and I are on our way there..."

_'Really!?' _He asked in an excited tone.

Dani giggled. "Yep."

_'When will you be here?'_

"Soon." She chuckled.

There was silence on the other line. _'Danielle Ayden! When are you going to be here!?' _He asked in a fatherly-tone.

She chuckled again. "Soon Daddy, soon." She said then hanging up.

---------------------------

About 30 minutes later...

Dani and Jeff pulled up into her parents driveway. Dani was holding her head in her hands, obviously nervous about telling her parents what Ben did to her. Jeff looked over, and rubbed his hand in circles on her back.

"It's alright Shorty. I'll be with you. They will understand..." He said.

She looked up and grinned. She opened the car door, then Jeff lightly honked the horn, and got out. Before they knew it, Dani's Mom was already outside.

She ran up and gave Dani a huge hug. She squeezed a little too tightly, and Dani winced at the pain in her abdomen. "Are you okay sweetie?" Jo asked.

Dani slightly nodded. Just then, Jo noticed her black eye. "So did you get a black eye in the ring or something?" She asked her. She slightly nodded, then Jeff walked up, and gave Jo a hug, then they went inside... to find Brian fast asleep on the couch. Dani smiled and rolled her eyes, as she walked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which woke him up.

--

Jo pulled Jeff aside into the kitchen. "Jeff, is something wrong? Dani seems like she's in pain or something. Yes- I know what she does for a living, but she hasn't wrestled in 4 days... usually after that long, most of the soreness is gone. Plus- She isn't acting like herself. What's going on?" She asked concerned.

Jeff scratched his head, then looked down.

"Jeff, what's going on?" She asked again... even more concerned now.

"Jo, look... it's not my place to tell you. She needs to tell you herself."

Jo then got a little scared, and her eyes grew a little. "Oh god, is she alright?" She panicked.

"Yeah. She's fine... now." He replied.

She tilted her head, and gave Jeff a confused look. Just then, Dani and Brian walked in.

"Hey man." Brian walked over to Jeff and gave him a hug.

They were all standing around talking for a few minutes; when out of nowhere, Jo said "So Dani, how is Ben?"

Dani looked over at Jeff, and she didn't know what to say. Jeff noticed she was frozen, and chimed in. "Hey Brian, why don't you come outside with me?" Jeff asked. Brian slightly nodded, and started walking outside. Jeff then pulled Dani to the side. "I think it's best I tell him about Ben... he will freak out, and I don't want you to have to deal with that. So you can tell you're Mom. Alright?" Jeff whispered to her. She nodded, then Jeff followed Brian outside.

Dani was looking around, gently stroking her shoulder as if she were cold.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Jo asked, noticing she seemed uncomfortable.

"Mom... Ben and I are getting a divorce." She blurted out.

Jo didn't look shocked one bit. "I'm not surprised sweetheart. You hardly knew him... you were bound for divorce in my opinion. So whose idea was it to split up? Yours? His? Or was it mutual?"

Dani looked down. "Mine." She said. Jo nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Going through a divorce is hard- but it will be worth it when you find someone you really do love, and that loves you back."

Danielle smiled a little bit. What caught her off guard was- the first person that came to her mind when her Mom said that, was Jeff. She took a deep breath, and nodded in agreement. The two were silent for a minute, as Jo prepared Dani a glass of Hot chocolate.

She took another deep breath, and Jo looked at her weird.

"Mom..." She started. "I didn't get my black eye in the ring..."

Jo gave her a puzzled look.

She continued... "B... Ben gave it to me."

Jo was in shock. She quickly ran around the island, to where Dani was sitting. "Oh my god, sweetie I'm so sorry!" She cupped Dani's face in her hands.

"And, he gave me these too..." She gently lifted up her shirt, and saw a ton of bruises all over her ribs. Her eyes grew wide, and her eyes started to tear up.

"Why did he do it?" She asked angrily.

"Because he wanted too." Dani started tearing up too. "He's been doing this to me since we got married. About a week after, actually..." She looked down.

"Why didn't you come to me!?" She looked Dani in the eyes.

"Mom, I didn't come to anyone. Not even to Jeff... I was scared if I did, then Ben would hurt me even more!" She exclaimed.

"Okay sweetie, it's alright." She hugged her daughter. "You're going to file a lawsuit against him right?" She asked concerned. "Get his ass put in jail..."

"Yes. I'm going to try... but this is why Jeff and I came. We need you're help. Neither of us know how the divorce process works..."

"Alright, Brian and I will teach you everything we know about it. Okay?" She smiled, holding Dani's cheeks in her hands once again. Dani slightly nodded, and Jo kissed her on the head.

-----

Meanwhile...

Jeff followed Brian outside. "What's going' on man?" Brian asked.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well..." He was scuffing the dirt with his shoes. "Dani and Ben are getting divorced..."

Brian quietly chuckled. "Well we all knew that was going to happen. She hardly knew the dude!"

When Jeff wasn't smiling back, or laughing along... Brian knew something else was up. "Is everything alright Jeff?" He got even more concerned when Jeff didn't reply. "Jeff...?" He said trying to make eye contact with him.

"Ben's been abusing her..." He blurted out. Brian's eyes grew in anger.

"What?" He asked, not knowing if he should believe him or not.

"Yeah... you know her black eye?... Ben gave that to her. Same with the cut on her lip... and if you see her ribs, they are bruised up pretty badly too."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!? That fucking bastard! I thought her black eye and cut up lip were from in the ring! I'm going to kill him!" Brian said, starting to pace around the yard. Jeff put his hands on Brian's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Look... I don't blame you for wanting to kill Ben. But- unfortunately we can't do that." Jeff sighed. "All we really can do, is be there for Dani. She is really having a hard time with this..."

Brian nodded. "She's filing a law-suit too right?"

"Yes. But we need help with all the divorce process. Neither of us know how to works."

Brian patted Jeff on the back. "Alright. I'll teach you everything I know." He smiled, and the two walked back inside.

---------------------------

Lame lame chapter, but I just wanted to use the parents, before I brought Matt, and Gilbert back into the story. About 1 or 2 more chapters until I bring some new people into the story. So please review! Who would you like see added to the story? Pick any people from the RAW brand, and let me know. xD Updates soon.

- Kimmi


	16. Let it go

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 16.**

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Jeff and Dani were driving home from her parents house. Brian and Jo both taught Dani, and Jeff both about a divorce, the process of one, and what she should do first.

As they drove by a sign that said "Cameron, city limit" Dani reached down into her backpack, and pulled out her camo trucker hat, and put it on. Jeff knew why she put it on... because she didn't want anyone to see her black eye. She had told him earlier today, that she wasn't ready to tell anyone else. Maybe later, but not now. Jeff noticed her sigh.

"Are you alright Shorty?"

She let out a small smile. "Yeah... I'm just... happy to be home. Now I can actually be here without being screamed at, or threatened." She looked down picking at her finger nails.

Jeff put a fake grin on. Inside he was burning up in anger. It just surprised him how someone can actually live with themselves after doing that. Just then- Dani's cell phone rang. She looked at it, and it said 'Restricted'. "Who is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure." She answered the phone. "Hello?"

_'You fucking hideous, slutty, bitch ass tramp. You're lucky I don't have you're boyfriend arrested for putting his hands on me!'_

Jeff immediately knew who it was, when Dani's eyes grew with fear, and started tearing up. "Dani, hang up the phone." Jeff demanded. Ben was still screaming through the other end. Dani hesitated a bit, then finally closed the phone, then threw it in her backpack. She put her hand on her head, then moved it down to her mouth. She kept it there, then looked out the window. Jeff saw a tear fall down her cheek, and his heart sank.

"... I love you Shorty." Jeff felt like she needed to hear it. It seems as she did, when she got a tiny grin on her face, as another tear fell. "Everything will be okay..." He said, putting his hand on her thigh.

She wiped her tears away, as they pulled into the driveway of the Hardy residence. They stopped the car, and saw Matt doing an episode of "The Hardy Show", with Shannon Moore recording it. Dani stepped out of the car, and Matt walked over to her.

Dani crossed her arms, and pulled her hat down a little. "Look who's here! It's Danielle Ayden!" He laughed. "I haven't seen you in awhile!" He said draping his arm over her shoulder. "_She's probably been hiding from us._" Matt whispered into the camera. "Where've you been Dan!" Matt said excitedly. She looked down and didn't answer. "Earth to Dani!" He said trying to make eye contact with her.

Jeff walked over to them. "Matt, stop..." He said, noticing what was going on.

"Hey look! It's my baby bro! What's up man!" Matt went to shake his hand.

"Turn off the camera." Jeff said in a serious tone.

Matt looked at him puzzled. Dani stood in-between them, still looking at the ground with her arms crossed. "Man, we're recording the best show _not_ on TV.!" Matt replied, then focusing his attention back on Dani. "What's up with the hat Dani?" He laughed putting his arm back around her shoulder.

Jeff put his hand on the camera lens, and pushed the camera so it faced to the ground. "Man, I'm not fucking kidding. Turn off the camera." He looked back at Matt, who then signaled Shannon to turn it off, by motioning his hand across his neck, motioning what directors do.

Then he looked at Jeff confused. "What's wrong Jeff?" He asked noticing something was obviously up.

"Uh, Shannon... why don't you take Dani inside. I need to talk to Matt for a minute..."

"Alright?" Shannon raised an eyebrow and put his arm around Dani, then the two started walking back inside.

---

Once they were inside, Matt started. "What's up man?"

"Look. There's some stuff going on with Dani. So can you guys please just lay off for a few days?" Jeff's eyes softened.

Matt's eyes saddened a bit. "Yeah, sure man." He nodded a bit. "Is everything alright?" He questioned.

Jeff slightly nodded. "I'm not going to tell you everything, but her and Ben are getting divorced. And that's only a little of the problem..."

"Well it was obvious they were eventually going to split up..." Matt said.

"Yeah, I know. But... that's not the only thing going on." Jeff said back. Matt was about to say something- but Jeff cut him off. "Just- Don't ask questions, especially to Dani. It will just upset her..."

Matt nodded, then the two walked inside.

---

While everyone was eating dinner, Matt had noticed Dani's black eye. He was about to ask about it, when he remembered what his brother told him earlier. He looked over at Jeff, and pointed at Dani, then pointed at his eye. Silently asking "What happened?". Jeff just nugged him off, and didn't say anything. Matt decided to just let it go, he will find out sooner or later.

_

* * *

_ Okay. Next chapter I will cover them going to RAW, and then in a couple chapters we will see what Christmas brings. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Please keep em' coming. xD

- Kimmi


	17. Lost in this moment

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 17.**

_

* * *

_

Around 11PM...

Dani sat on her bed, staring out the window. It was raining. . .hard. She had been sitting in the exact same spot for over an hour, just thinking. She gently touched her bruised ribs, and let a tear fall. _Dani, stop. It's over... he won't do it again._ She kept telling herself. She knew that he wouldn't touch her again, but somehow she just couldn't convince that to herself. She suddenly got startled, by a flash of lightning. She let another tear fall, as a big rumble of thunder sounded. She never liked thunder storms; In fact- she was terrified of them. They seemed to get even worse since Ben came along. She tried to make herself calm down by walking around the room, making herself take deep, short breaths. Another big rumble of thunder came, and she sat back down on her bed, and got under the covers. She laid down, closed her eye's tight, then plugged her ears.

A few moments later, she slightly gasped when she felt someone pull the blanket off of her head. She sat up quickly, and ended up in a hug, right into Jeff's arms.

"Shh, calm down Shorty. It's alright... I'm here now." He whispered to her, as he gently rocked her. He always knew she hated these storms. Ever since they were kids; at night- he would sneak out of his house while it was thundering, and then sneak into her room so he could 'protect' her from them. So he was plenty aware of how afraid she was.

She started to calm down. He could feel her tense up, every time another flash of lightning streamed in through the window, followed by an even louder rumble of thunder. He hugged her tightly.

About thirty minutes later; the storm had started to lighten up. Jeff and Dani were in the same position they had been since he first came in, except now they were lying down- well she was anyways. Her head was on his stomach... as he sat against the back of the headboard. He had one arm wrapped around her back, as he gently ran his fingers through the back of her hair with the other. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. Jeff could now hardly hear the quiet rumbles of thunder, getting even more distant. It was quite obvious the storm had pretty much passed. He looked down, and saw Dani now sleeping peacefully. He gently smiled and wondered. How could someone going through so much pain, look so peaceful as they slept? He got chills down his back just staring at this girl.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Jeff sighed. His back was starting to ache, and his neck started to get stiff. As much as he wanted to stay- he knew he should move to his own bed. He slowly got up, gently putting a pillow where he was laying. He pulled the covers onto her, and kissed her on the head. He turned around, turned off the light, and walked out the door; he started closing it before he heard a quiet voice.

"Jeffy..." He heard Dani say. He came back into the room and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She tilted her head up. "Don't leave me."

Why does this girl know how to make his heart sink every time he's around her? He weakly smiled, and walked back over to her. She sat up, as he lay down next to her. She then put her head back on his chest. "I won't leave you Shorty. . . I promise."

_

* * *

_

Dani slowly opened her eyes, to notice she was right next to Jeff; who was still sound asleep. She bit her bottom lip, then smiled. If only every morning could start off like that. She sat up, and yawned. She looked out the window to notice dark clouds off in the distance, and the sun was shining bright. She looked back down at Jeff, then smiled again. She laid back down next to him, and watched him sleep. She gently started twirling her fingers through his colorful hair. As he started waking up, she got butterflies in her stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, and stretched out his arms and legs. He turned his head to find Dani laying there.

"Good morning Gorgeous." He smiled. "This is the best wakeup I've had in _along_ time." He chuckled.

She smiled, and didn't say anything. She felt a small amount of heat in her cheeks, and looked down to her hands, then started picking at her nails.

"Are you... blushing?" Jeff grinned as he got even more butterflies in his stomach.

"What?" She looked at him with a blushed, shocked look on her face. He raised his eyebrow at her, which in reply he received a backhanded slap to his shoulder, and a "Shut up." He just laughed. An awkward silence filled the room. "C'mon, I smell bacon." Dani smiled, then she jumped out of bed, and walked out of the room. Jeff smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

_

* * *

_

During breakfast, Matt and Gilbert were talking about how bad the storm was last night. Well - Gilbert was. Matt slept through it, like usual. Matt's face suddenly lit up when there was a knock at the door. He dropped his fork, then ran to answer it.

"Who's that?" Jeff looked at his father and raised an eyebrow.

"Ashley. She's finally back from that survivor thing she did." He replied. See- Ashley is also a wrestler... and Matt's current girlfriend. She and Dani were really good friends, and anything that Dani couldn't talk to Jeff about... (More girly stuff), she would talk to Ashley about. Dani smiled, and got up from the table. Quickly followed by Jeff.

Dani ran in to see her and Matt kissing. She loudly cleared her throat and grinned. Ashley and Dani both then squealed when they saw each other. Jeff stepped off to the side with Matt as they hugged. They both smiled watching them.

"Oh my god! You cut you're hair!" Dani screeched, holding Ashley's hands in hers.

"Yeah I did! And you look great! Except that ugly black eye! What happened chick!?" Ashley yelped.

Dani's smile suddenly faded, as she tried to think of something to say.

"It happened in the ring. Beth missed with the clothes-line, and hit her right in the eye during a house show..." Jeff stepped in.

"Oh, right... right." She nodded. Dani looked over at Jeff, and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Ashley then walked over to Jeff and gave him a hug, and asked him how he was doing. Despite the fact that one of Dani's closest was finally back, her mood changed when Ashley asked her what had happened to her eye. It just brought all of her thoughts about Ben back. Jeff could tell how much her mood changed since she asked that.

Ashley and Matt looked as if they were about to pounce each other. "Okay you two love birds- you guys go 'catch up'. I need to talk to Dani for a minute." Jeff said making the quotation marks with his fingers. Matt and Ashley laughed, as Ashley walked over giving Dani another hug. "We'll catch up later, alright?" She smiled. Dani put on the best smile she could, and nodded. The two then went upstairs, leaving Dani and Jeff in the entrance way by themselves.

"You alright Shorty?" Jeff asked.

She slightly nodded. Jeff sighed... then smiled. "You know what you need. . . " He said, obviously coming up with one of his famous schemes. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... today is our last full day off. So why don't me and you drive down to the beach like old times?" He proposed, with a grin on his face.

Dani smiled at the old memories of them hanging out at the beach every summer. "Are you crazy? It's freezing outside!" She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Actually, yes... yes I am." He chuckled. "But we don't _have_ to go in the water. Just go down and see, and hear the ocean." He paused. She didn't looked convinced. "C'mon Dani, It's you're favorite place on earth... there will probably not even be anybody there because it _is_ winter. So it will be really relaxing... just what you need." He said gently touching her elbow. She still didn't look too convinced. "C'mon, I'll even make us a picnic!" He sounded serious. Dani couldn't help but giggle.

"Really?" She smiled, with her bottom lip out, looking at him because he seemed so desperate to get her to go. He gave her a puppy dog face, which Jeff knows gets her every time. "Alright alright, I'll go." She smiled. _Ha, that face works every time._ He smiled to himself.

_

* * *

_

Once they finally arrived to the beach, it was 4:30 PM. After all, they didn't leave the house until after twelve, because Dani and Ashley wouldn't stop talking. The sun was starting to set, and Jeff thought about how perfect this night should be.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ok, here is a longer chapter... since I've been neglecting you guys with really short ones. Haha. The lyrics I used in this chapter are by Aerosmith, and the song is called "I don't want to miss a thing". Just incase some of you didn't know. xD Alright, I added another new character. Haha. Just thought I should bring a diva in this time. THANK YOU for all the reviews! Please, keep them coming. xD

- Kimmi


	18. Something else

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 18.**

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting... no one was around. The only sound, was the sound of the waves crashing on the ocean floor. It was chilly, but what do you expect in the middle of winter? The sky was clear, and they could already see the full moon. Jeff set up the picnic blanket, and food while Dani went to the nearest restroom. When she returned, she was shocked. There was even a candle.

"Oh, Jeff!" She smiled as she walked over to him. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me!" She said while looking at everything on the blanket.

"Yes I did. You haven't had a nice, relaxing night out in a long time- and you really need it; just to get away from things." He smiled slightly.

She slightly smiled, then looked back down.

"C'mon, sit down and we will eat." Jeff smiled as he sat down.

Dani sat at the opposite end of the blanket. "So... what did you make anyways?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He was a pretty good cook; better than Matt anyways. He just didn't know how to make that much stuff.

He grinned, then lifted open the picnic basket lid. He grabbed two sandwiches, handing one to her. He grabbed two wine glasses, and set them down.

Dani noticed the glasses. "Jeff... you know I don't..." She stopped when he grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider out of the basket. She smiled. He knew she didn't drink... She knew how it effected people, and plus she didn't really like the taste of it anyways.

"What? You thought I forgot?" Jeff chuckled as he opened the bottle. She sighed with a smile on her face.

"So... that's all you brought?" She raised another eyebrow.

"Psh... are you kidding?" He said, then pulling out two bags of lays, two packets of fruit gushers, and two packs of hostess ding-dongs, and a bag of homemade cookies.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're something else Jeffrey Nero..." She said picking up her glass of sparkling cider and took a sip.

"So are you Danielle Gene..." He smiled, then opened up the sandwich and started eating it.

_

* * *

_

They were done with all the food, except the ding-dongs and the cookies... it was now completely dark. But it was still plenty bright outside from the moon, and the candle Jeff had lit. Dani looked around, then back at Jeff. She just couldn't help but ask... "Jeff... is this a... date?"

Jeff's heart started racing. He hadn't thought about it as a date, and he would hope she didn't either. Even if he really did want it to be. "Uh... ha. I... uh, didn't even think about it being a date. I just... thought it was something that we could do..." He said stuttering on his words.

"Oh... okay..." She slightly nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two. Dani was picking at her ding-dong, and putting really small pieces in her mouth. Jeff couldn't stop thinking about what she said. _A_ _Date._ He said in his head, then showing a little smile.

"So... umm... ha." Jeff tried to start a conversation.

"Yup..." Dani nodded. She grinned, then stood up. "Bet you can't catch me..." She said as she started running on the edge of the water.

Jeff smiled to himself, then quickly stood up and started chasing her. He finally caught up to her, then grabbed her waist, which made her jump back. Jeff smiled as he saw her laugh. He hadn't seen her laugh like this in a really long time. He let go of her waist, and she tried running again, he grabbed her hand, and ran with her. He swung her near the water; then pulling her away before the water got to her. They kept running, and Dani ran towards the water, and as it came up to her, she ran back up the shore to Jeff. He grabbed her hand again, and swung her out. When he swung her back in, he lightly cupped his hands on her face, and pulled her in for a short kiss. He pulled away, and she was staring at him. She seemed shocked. She knew it wasn't a friendly peck like what she gave him the other day. It was more than that. She blushed a little, then shyly smiled.

Jeff couldn't help but wonder- Was she upset that he kissed her? Was she happy he did? Why did he do it? He didn't even realize he had until they broke apart. His emotions were jumping around all over the place, and his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. _Well, she's smiling... so I guess that's a good sign..._ he said to himself.

"C'mon, we should get going. It's getting pretty late..." Jeff smiled, then started walking back to their picnic.

Once he turned around, Dani let herself smile a little more. She really was starting to like Jeff wasn't she? She stood there watching him walk back, when her stomach suddenly flipped and sent chills down her spine. She quietly took a deep breath, and followed him.

_

* * *

_

The whole car ride home was pretty silent. Which made the already really long drive, even longer.

When they finally arrived back home, Dani got out of the car... and went inside. She walked in to see Matt sleeping on the couch. He must have fallen asleep watching T.V. with Ashley, who was now in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Ash, I need to talk to you." She said quickly before Jeff came in.

"Alright, so talk." She smiled.

Dani then heard Jeff walk into the house. "Not here." She said as she grabbed Ashley's hand, and took her into Dani's room.

She shut the door, then Ashley sat down on the bed.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" She asked as Dani paced around the room. "Dani...?"

Dani took a deep breath. "Ash..." She bit her bottom lip. "I... think I'm starting to like Jeff..."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ok, sorry to cut you guys off. Leave you in suspense for a few days. xD I'm not sure when the next time I update will be. I will be gone all weekend, and all next week. The only night I will be home is Christmas eve. So MAYBE there will be an update then before I go to bed. Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

- Kimmi


	19. A smile tugging at her lips

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 19.**

_

* * *

_

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Yeah..." Dani said nodding her head.

"What? How? When? ...What the fuck?" Ashley said in obvious shock. She took it in for a minute, before speaking. "Dan... are you serious?" Ashley raised an eyebrow, and asked in a serious tone.

Dani lightly nodded, then sighed.

"Dani, how did this happen?" She blinked. "I mean... I wasn't in China for _that_ long." Ashley asked.

"It's a long story." Dani sighed at the thought of what she was about to tell her best friend of three years.

"I have time..." Ashley used a friendly smile, and Dani smiled back, and took a deep breath.

"Alright... well. The past couple months have been... crazy. For lack of better terms."

Ashley slightly tilted her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me just give you a quick run down- then I'll give you the long version." Dani said, making herself sit Indian style. She took in a deep breath once again. "Well..." She paused. "I met a guy, dated him for a week... married him. He abused me, and I lied to Jeff when he questioned if he hurt me or not. Then Jeff eventually found out, then got me out of it. To be honest, I think he saved my life. I thought I was going to die. Ever since then, Jeff and I have been getting closer, and closer. Then today I finally realized I really did like him more than as my best friend." She said quickly.

Ashley's jaw dropped once again. She just sat there in shock for probably 2 whole minutes, without saying a word. The next two hours, Dani spent telling Ashley exactly what had happened over the past few months. They cried, laughed, and cried some more.

"So... the black eye. That was Ben- it didn't happen in the ring?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. He did it." Dani replied. The two sat in silence. Ashley was extremely saddened by her dear friend's story. She couldn't believe that had happened to her. "Ash... what am I going to do about Jeff?" Dani asked. "I don't want to tell him I like him... like him. Because if nothing works out, then I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean- we've been best friends our whole lives. I don't want to ruin that. Maybe I should just... try and forget about these feelings I'm having for him..." She asked in a very soft, yet sad tone.

Ashley gently placed her hands on Dani's. "Sweetie, look. I don't really know how you feel. I haven't ever had a male best friend before. Especially one that I gained feelings for. But... I don't think you should just ignore your feelings." She continued. "Then you will never know if something really was there or not. And that would be an even worse mistake if there is something." She paused. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but- I just hope you make the right choice." Ashley lightly smiled, then walked to the other side of the room.

Dani looked down to her hands. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Thanks Ash." Dani said, as she stood up. "You can sleep in here tonight. Since I know Pop's wont let you and Matt sleep in the same room in his house." They both giggled.

"Thanks sweetie." Ashley said while giving her friend a hug.

"Goodnight." Danielle smiled. Then picked up a blanket, and walked out of the room. She started walking down the stairs, when about half way down- she ran into someone.

"Sorry Jeff..." She said.

"It's alright. Where you heading?" He asked with a plate full of food in hand.

"Downstairs. Ashley is going to sleep in my room tonight, so I'm just going to sleep on the couch." She said trying to catch her breath from the butterflies that had seemed to constantly take over her stomach when she was around him.

"Well... why don't you come sleep in my room? I have a pretty big bed... and I don't want you sleeping alone anyways." Jeff purposed.

"No... no. I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though Jeffy..." She lightly smiled. Jeff really didn't want to leave her alone. Not that he thought anything bad would happen to her- but she would probably wake up in tears after having a night mare. He didn't want that to happen.

"Alright Shorty. But my offer still stands if you change your mind." He smiled, then started walking up the stairs. Dani looked at him, then looked down the stairs... into pitch black. She got chills down her back, and a quick image of Ben flashed in her memory. She felt her eyes start to tear up. She took in a breath.

"J...Jeff. Does your offer still stand?" She said making him stop, still looking into the pitch black family room.

He turned around, and could see in her face that she was scared. "Of course it does." He grinned a little, before extending his arm to Dani to walk up next to him.

_

* * *

_

They both laid there in bed. Dani on the right side, Jeff on the left side. There was complete silence between the two. Jeff was writing in his notebook... like he did almost every night. Most likely his 'emoetry', or some lyrics. Dani rolled over to face him.

"Jeffy..." She said quietly.

He rolled over to face her. Dani was face to face with those beautiful green eyes. Her breath got taken away... but it soon came back. She lightly smiled, then reached over and gently kissed him. She slowly moved away, with a smile tugging at her lips. He smiled back at her. She then turned back over so she wasn't facing him anymore. He smiled to himself... then continued writing.

_

* * *

_

Happy new year everyone! I'm SO sorry for not updating in over a week. It's been crazy. But- hopefully I can start updating a lot more now that the holidays are pretty much over. Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! xD

- Kimmi


	20. Just friends?

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 20.**

_

* * *

_

Jeff and Dani were getting along great, as always. They weren't dating yet, but they both knew something was there. They hadn't talked about it- but it was still obvious. Nothing had happened between them since Dani last kissed him the other night.

Dani and Jeff walked through the doors at the arena. It was now Monday, and they were in Chicago, Illinois for Monday night RAW. On Saturday, they had gone to the court house. Dani had filed for divorce, and now there was an official warrant for Ben's arrest. A small part of Dani was relieved that he was going to jail... but part of her was still scared. There was just a warrant for his arrest- he hadn't actually been arrested yet. Ever since they left the court house... Dani had been pretty quiet. Jeff knew she was upset about everything. He also knew it would take awhile for her to heal. Emotionally anyways. Her bruised ribs were still bruised, but they were getting a lot better, and her black eye was completely gone.

She hadn't slept well the previous night. She had nightmares about Ben coming to her house, and hurting her. Jeff stayed with her the whole night just comforting her. But she slept maybe an hour the whole night. Thus- she was not in a very good mood.

With their gym bags in hand- they searched for their locker rooms. Dani had a match against Beth Phoenix tonight, for the woman's title, and Jeff had a match against Mr. Kennedy for the Intercontinental title. As they walked through the arena- they passed a group of guys. They kept walking, but Dani stopped when she heard a deep voice call after her.

"Hey Dani." The man said. "Jeff."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He and Jeff never really have gotten along- and it doesn't help that he and Jeff have a title match coming up either.

"What do you want Orton?" Dani asked. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Well- I just wanted to wish you luck in you're match against Beth tonight." He said.

"Oh." She replied, kind of shocked that he actually wished her luck. He never did that. The guy was an ass to be honest. Every shot he got, he hit on Dani. The man really didn't know the meaning of no. She was surprised that he wasn't saying something to try and get her in bed with him. "Thanks." She shortly smiled, then turned back around and started walking.

"Wait." Randy grabbed her arm and turned her back around. Dani yanked her arm out of his hand and glared at him. "I was thinking- maybe after my match tonight- we could go back to my hotel room... and uh..." He said with a sleazy smile.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No Randy. I'm not going to go out with you. Not today, not tomorrow. Not next month- NEVER! I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you." Dani explained.

"Well, I'm not asking you to go out with me..." He grinned.

"God, Randy!" She yelled. "No!"

"C'mon baby..." Randy said trying to grab her hand again.

Jeff noticed the look on Dani's face. She wasn't just annoyed, she was starting to get scared. "Orton- Back off. The woman said no." Jeff said, getting in Randy's face.

Randy laughed sarcastically. "Why? Are you two a couple now or something?" He laughed again.

Jeff, however, didn't laugh. "Orton. Just back off." He said, getting eye-to-eye with him.

Randy bit his tongue, and shook his head. Then walked off.

"Thanks Jeff." Dani said giving him a hug.

"It's alright Shorty. Go get ready for your match- I think its first."

"Alright." She smiled, then went off to find the woman's locker room.

As she walked in, she was greeted by a gorgeous, bubbly diva.

"Dani!" She ran over and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in two weeks! How are you sweetie!?" The tall brunette asked.

"Eh, I'm alright. Orton just tried to get me in bed with him again though. God, I hate him! Why can't he just understand it when someone says no!" She exclaimed, plopping her bag down on the bench and unzipping it.

Maria shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry chicky. He will lay off eventually." She sweetly smiled.

"I hope so..." She said pulling out her wrestling attire.

_

* * *

_

After changing- her and Maria did their hair. Maria was getting ready to interview...while Dani was getting ready for her match. Maria was wearing a short black sequined dress, with her hair down and wavy. Dani was wearing light washed jeans, and wore a studded belt. Along with a tight green tank top. She wore her shoulder length hair down straight, and just flipped out the layers.

The two diva's walked out of the locker room, and then said their good-bye's. Dani went to gorilla, and Maria headed back to where they were holding the interviews.

As she walked to Gorilla position, she stretched out her arms, and neck. Once she got to gorilla; she saw Jeff standing there. She smiled.

"You ready Shorty? Pretty big match." He smiled. But his smile faded when he noticed she obviously still had Ben on her mind. "Don't think about it. Think about the ring. This is your dream right here. Right now. You have to concentrate. Beth is a strong woman... and you need to stay focused." Jeff said honestly.

"I know..." She paused. "I know..." She took a deep breath, as her music started playing. "All about us" By Tatu. They could hear the crowd roaring. She took another deep breath and shook off her thoughts. She turned around towards the curtain, and walked out.

"Good luck Shorty." Jeff yelled after her, then walked a little ways down the hall, to a T.V. monitor. He watched her as she smiled and ran down the ramp, slapping the fans hands as she went. _Making her way to the ring. From Cameron, North Carolina. Dani Ayden!_ Lillian Garcia yelled through the microphone. Then jumping in the ring, then to the top turnbuckle. Seeing her smile like that, made him smile. There really was no feeling like going out in front of thousands of fans that are screaming for you. Soon, Beth Phoenix's music came on, and she headed to the ring. Jeff watched as Dani's smile faded, and her expression turned serious.

Soon- the match started. It began with an elbow-tie lockup. Beth first got the upper hand, pulling Dani into a headlock. Dani got out of it, then threw a couple punches, followed by a dropkick.

A few minutes into the match... Dani had the upper hand. She went to the top rope, then leaped onto Beth's shoulders, to try and do a Hurracanrana. But Beth caught her in mid air, then did a power bomb.

Still watching on the monitor backstage- Jeff cringed. "C'mon Dani... Get up..." He quietly said to himself. She wasn't moving. Beth went for a cover, and at the count of 2 and a half, Dani moved her foot to the bottom rope. Jeff let out a sigh of relief. Beth stood up, obviously frustrated. She grabbed Dani by her hair, making her stand up. She then did an Irish whip to the other side of the ring. Beth ran to her, then did a splash- but no one was home. Dani moved out of the way, then grabbed Beth's leg, and rolled her up. _1...2..._ but Beth kicked out. Dani then went in attempt to go to the top turnbuckle again. As Beth stood up- Dani went for a cross body. Beth once again caught her, then roughly threw her to the ground, causing major impact on her already bruised ribs. Dani rolled over, holding her stomach trying to regain her breath.

"Shit." Jeff knew she must be in pain. She was already in pain before, but now she most defiantly is. Beth then went for a cover, but Dani kicked out. Beth grabbed Dani by the hair, making her stand. She went for a DDT, but Dani reversed it. She then did her own DDT to Beth. Jeff was smiling like no other. Dani went for a cover, she got a count of two, when Beth kicked out. Dani slammed her hands on the ring floor in frustration. She got up, and got Beth to stand up with one hand, while her other hand was still holding her ribs. Beth then quickly followed with a few punches to Dani's ribcage. Dani was in so much pain, she dropped to one knee. Beth then set her up for a Delayed cradle suplex. And she hit it. _1...2...3!_ The bell sounded, as Beth's music started playing.

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeff asked one more time.

"Jeff, I'm fine." She said- still holding her ribs. "I just..." She sighed. "I really wanted to win the belt." Dani looked down in disappointment.

"I know Shorty... I know. You will. Soon enough- you will be woman's champion." He said in a soft voice, lightly placing his hand on her arm. She just kept looking down, still holding her ribs. "That was a really great match though, Dani." He lightly smiled. She didn't respond. Not even with a smile. "Okay... well I need to go get ready for my match. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" He asked trying to make eye contact with her. She gently nodded, and continued to look down. "Hey..." Jeff said quietly. He then grabbed her chin, and gently lifted it up so she made eye contact with him and he gently kissed her. After a few seconds, he slowly moved away, and a smile was tugging at Dani's lips. "I'm proud of you Shorty. That was a really great match." He smiled. Then got up, and walked out the door.

She couldn't help but smile after that. Jeff was so good to her. She was so confused though. They weren't a couple... but they were obviously more than just friends. She sighed in frustration and stood up, and went to hit the showers.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter took me awhile to write, so I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. xD

- Kimmi


	21. Love will keep you up all night

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 21.**

_

* * *

_

_'I won't tell nobody  
But I won't live like a prisoner  
Nothing has to be so perfect  
Can you tell me was it worth it  
Because the heart can't lie  
And even though the face may try  
Love can keep you up all night'_

Later that night at the hotel... Jeff had retained his Intercontinental Championship against Mr. Kennedy. Dani and Jeff both were pretty sore, and pretty tired from their matches. Dani sat down on her bed in her hotel room. She had just changed into a big, comfortable t-shirt. She let out a deep sigh as she lye down. It was already 2AM. Her ribs were really sore. She reached over and grabbed the remote to the TV. As she flipped through channels, she had a bunch of things running through her mind. Ben, her match, and Jeff. She slightly felt uncomfortable being alone, as the thought of Ben somehow finding her came to mind. She got chills down her spine, and Goosebumps on her arms. She hadn't spent the night alone in months. Ever since she left Ben, she had been sleeping in the same room as Jeff. Tonight they were scheduled in different rooms. She nervously started shaking. _Come on Dani. It's one night. Ben's not going to find you. Jeff is just a couple doors down.. Nothing will happen._ She breathed in, and continued watching TV. Much to her mistake, she had stopped flipping through channels while she wasn't thinking about it, and it landed on a horror movie. Those things could be so addictive- but its the one thing she does not need right now.

_Don't go in the closet! Don't. You idiot, you're not supposed to go in the closet! _Dani silently said to the TV. Obviously, the girl on the TV opened the closet door. The girl on the TV screamed, making Dani scared. A man had come out of the closet with a knife. Dani flung out of bed, and ran to turn it off. She was now shaking horribly. The quietness in the room made her even more nervous. She grabbed her key card, then ran out the door. She walked a few doors down to Jeff's room, and thought. _Dani, he's probably asleep. Just go back to you're room_. But she ignored her thoughts, and hesitated to knocked on the door, but she did anyways. When he opened the door, Dani's heart started racing. "Hey Shorty..." Jeff smiled, but Dani didn't even notice as she was _very_ distracted. Jeff stood there with only basketball shorts on. Alright- maybe he didn't have the best body in the world...but damn- it sure was hot. "Dani?" Jeff said trying to get her attention. Her head quickly snapped back up. She had seen Jeff with no shirt, countless times- but she never felt this way.

"S...sorry. Jeff. I uh..." She said trying not to look at him.

He laughed. "Let me guess... you didn't want to be alone?"

She slightly nodded, and he opened the door some more to let her in. She smiled, and walked past him.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Who could that be? I went and looked through the peep hole. I got a big smile on my face when I saw who it was. "Hey Shorty." I said as I opened the door. Damn, I couldn't help but notice that big t-shirt she was wearing. It showed off those perfect legs of hers. She didn't say a word to me... and then I noticed... was she, checking me out? She seemed nervous... although it probably didn't help that I was standing here in only basket ball shorts.

"S...sorry. Jeff. I uh..." She mumbled. Considering what time it was, I automatically knew she didn't want to sleep in a room by herself. She was still terrified of Ben. Even though he was all the way back in New York. "Let me guess... you didn't want to be alone?" I smiled. She gently nodded her head, as I opened the door a little more to let her in. She walked past me, and I couldn't help but watch her. I got butterflies in my stomach again. I keep telling myself I need to ask her, but I really don't want to ruin anything. But- this is a good opportunity right now. Just do it Jeff! C'mon!

She sat down on the bed, and I sat next to her. I noticed she was trembling... was she really that scared? Or was she nervous about something else? Oh god... now I'm trembling. Why is she all of a sudden doing this to me? I've known her all my life... and never have I felt like this around her. The scary thing is... I have never felt this way about a woman before. It looks like she wants to say something... but why isn't she? She's nervous. Alright, I need to ask her something anyways. I might as well break the tension. I need to ask her. I need to know where we stand.

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I walked past him, and sat on the bed. Oh gosh, he's sitting down next to me. He smells so good. He always does though. Damn it Dani! Snap out of it! He has smelt this way for years, and you are _just_ noticing it? My stomach is flipping... in a good way. Man, I'm trembling. Dani stop, you've known him your whole life. Why are you just now falling for him? I don't know the answer... but man, I'm falling hard. Since I'm here, I might as well ask. I need to ask. I need to know where we stand. Alright, I'm going to ask. "..." That is if I could get the words out of my damn mouth! "Jeff..."

"Dani..." We both started speaking at the same time. I laughed, he did as well. He was so cute when he laughed.

"You go..." He told me.

"No... you." I insisted.

"Nope. You go..." Jeff argued with a smile. How could I argue with that?

"Alright..." I paused. "Jeff... I want to know... I _need_ to know..." I hesitated a little. "Where we stand?" I bit my bottom lip.

He smiled again. Gosh, my heart just melts when he smiles.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I argued with her when she insisted I spoke first. She smiled, which made me smile. Then she started speaking. Stuttering on her words as she spoke.

"Alright..." She paused. "Jeff... I want to know... I _need_ to know..." What was she about to ask? I had a feeling... "Where do we stand?" She said as she bit her bottom lip. I smiled, and almost giggled. I had a feeling she was going to say that.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." I laughed. She smiled, then looked at her hands; which were folded, and placed in her lap. I could tell she was nervous. "Where do you think we stand?" I turned my smile into more of a serious look.

"I'm not sure..." She paused. I saw her eyes start to tear up. Oh no, please God... I hope me kissing her didn't upset her. My heart sank at the thought that she didn't want the same thing as me. Jeff, she doesn't want you! That's why you have been best friends your whole life. If she liked you, you would have known it along time ago. My heart started racing, and it felt like it broke at the same time. If she's ready to cry, I must have upset her. God, now we will never be the same again. A tear just slid down her cheek...Why am I such an idiot!?

"God, Dani. I'm sorry... I should have realized you didn't like me like that... I'm sorry I kissed you...now you're crying. I'm sorry." I said, putting my head in my hands. I can't believe I was that stupid! She's never going to forgive me now...

I got chills down my back when she placed her hand on my shoulder. She softly started speaking. "Jeff..." She paused. "Don't be sorry you kissed me." She lightly smiled.

My head quickly went back, and now I was face to face with her gorgeous blue eyes. My heart started racing, and I felt heat rush through my body.

"The reason you didn't realize that I didn't like you like that, was because I really do like you. A lot. And I could only hope you like me as much as I like you, Jeff." She shed another tear. My heart was racing, and the butterflies in my stomach felt as if they were on drugs. They wouldn't stop for anything. I looked into her eyes. "Dani. I do." I paused. "I do like you, a lot. A lot more than you could ever know." We didn't lose I contact for close to a minute, before she looked down, and shed another tear.

"What's the matter?" I softly asked. She didn't look back up at me... but she softly replied.

"I'm scared, Jeff." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

I put my hand on hers, making her know I was there. And I would understand, whatever she was going to say.

"Of what Shorty?" I softly asked.

She bit her bottom lip, and looked up at me. "Every relationship I have been in, in the past few years. In exception to the one with John... have ended horribly, and I always end up getting hurt. I just, don't want that to happen, Jeff." She started crying even more.

My heart sank at her words, and I almost felt as if I were going to cry too. Wow, I must be in deep, man. I haven't cried since... I was a teenager. She tilted her head back down, but I quickly cupped her face in my hands, and used my thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I want you to listen to me, Dani." I firmly said. "I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you. You of all people should know that. If I did, I would never be able to live with myself..." I softly said, as I wiped another tear away from her cheek. She started trembling again.

She got out of my grasp, and stood up. "I know! I know..." She said as if she were annoyed with herself. I stood up, and walked towards her. "I just..." She started, but I cut her off. I couldn't take it anymore. I firmly, yet gently cupped her face in my hands once again, and passionately kissed her. She seemed a bit taken back by it, but soon she melted into it.

She finally broke the kiss and quietly whispered in my ear. "I love you." My heart started racing even more than it was. My stomach flipped. I then grabbed her again, and kissed her multiple times, before I looked her in the eye. "I love you too." She then rapped her arms around my neck, and we kissed passionately again. She wrapped her legs around my waist, as a walked us across the room... and gently laid her down on the bed.

_'I Took you to the other side  
Love will keep you up all night'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **They are finally together. XD It took me a while to figure out how I was going to make it happen. I hope I wrote it out well enough. Please review, next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday. Hope you all have a good weekend! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! xD Please keep them coming.  
P.S. Incase anyone was wondering, the song i used is called "Love will keep you up all night" by backstreet boys.

- Kimmi


	22. I saw you kiss

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 22.**

_

* * *

_

A week later, Jeff and Dani had a day off from the ring. So they decided to fly home for a day. They were going to fly in to visit Dani's parents for a few hours, then they would drive back to Cameron, to visit Matt, who was currently healing from an emergency appendectomy - and their Father.

They sat on the plane, Dani in the window seat as always, and Jeff right next to her. Jeff was eating his bag of peanuts and watching a DVD, as Dani was staring out the window. Jeff couldn't help but notice that she looked nervous. He took his headphones off, and raised an eyebrow. He gently put his hand on her knee.

"Shorty, what's wrong?" He asked her.

She glanced back over at him, and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just a little nervous about seeing my parents..."

He raised another eyebrow at her. "Why? You're never nervous to see them, and you just saw them a couple weeks ago?"

She looked at him, and bit her bottom lip. Trying to act innocent, but obviously - she wasn't so innocent. Suddenly, Jeff understood why she was so nervous. "Oh my god, Dani! You didn't tell them did you!?" He quietly yelled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Jeffy! I just, thought it was something to tell them in person..." She said, biting her lower lip again. Jeff sighed, as if he were disappointed in her. "Wait..." She paused. "You haven't told your Dad, or Matt yet, have you?" She smiled, because she knew he probably didn't. So now she would be able to give him a bad time about it, just as he was giving her.

He looked away, and she hit his chest. "I'm sorry baby, I just... they wouldn't believe me over the phone. Besides, I want to drop hints to them before we break the news." He replied.

She smiled. "Alright. But just to let you know, when we tell my Mom and Dad, I'm just going to come out and tell them. We aren't going to drop hints or anything... I agree to drop hints for you're Dad and Matt, but just not for my parents."

He sighed, then smiled. Dani leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Man, they are going to be so shocked when we tell them!" She said.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see their reaction."

_

* * *

_

They pulled up to her parents house, then got out of the car. As usual, they met them out in the driveway. Dani gave her Mom a hug, then her Step-Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom... Daddy. I... We, have something to tell you guys..." She said.

"Let's go inside first hunny, it's cold out here." Jo told them, as they all started walking inside. Brian and Jo walked in, with Dani and Jeff following behind.

While they were walking, Jeff grabbed Dani's hand. "Jeff, I told you I don't want to drop hints!" She whispered in his ear.

"Dani, I'm sure they won't even notice. Besides, they are just going to find out anyways..." He whispered back, as they walked in the door.

"No! Jeff... I told you..." She started. "Dani, come on..." They argued, without noticing that they had stopped walking, and her parents were now watching them with their eyebrows raised. Brian cleared his throat, and they immediately let go of each others hands, then looked up at them.

"Do one of you want to explain what's going on here?" Jo asked, kind of smiling.

"Oh for heaven sakes!" Dani threw her hands in the air. "Not like you won't find out eventually... but..." She took a deep breath, and looked over at Jeff. "Jeff and I... are... together." She blurted out.

Brian and Jo looked at each other and smiled, then looking back at Dani and Jeff. "It's about time!" They both said at the same time. They didn't even look the least bit surprised. Jeff and Dani looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Brian and Jo.

"You aren't surprised?" Dani questioned.

"Baby girl... it was a little obvious that you two were going to get together sooner or later..." Brian said walking over to Dani and hugging her from the side.

"How? I mean... I've been best friends with both Jeff, and Matt the same amount of time. How did you know I liked Jeff, and not Matt? Especially if I didn't even know I had feelings towards Jeff up until a few months ago?" She asked as Brian walked back over to Jo. But Dani was still being hugged, except this time by Jeff, and it was around the waist, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well, it's simple." Jo said. "When you were growing up, you would always say how you thought of Matt as a big brother. You never once said that about Jeff..."

"Yeah. Besides sweetie, when I first met you and Jeff when you guys were 15, I could tell you loved each other. Even if you didn't know it. You still did." Brian added.

Before Dani could say anything, they heard a sound of a door opening from upstairs.

"Dani! Jeff!" Kayla screeched as she ran down the stairs to give them a hug. Right before she got to them, she stopped, and her smile turned into a confused look as she saw how Jeff was hugging her.

"Umm... What's going on here!?" Kayla asked with her jaw dropped, and her eyes smiling.

"Dani and Jeff are a couple now." Jo blurted out. Kayla screeched yet again, causing Jeff, Dani, Brian, and Jo all to cover their ears. Then ran to give Dani a hug.

"Kayla, please don't scream like that..." Brian said putting a finger in his ear.

She was so excited, she completely ignored Brian. "I'm so happy for you Dani! Now your finally with someone that you've always wanted to be with!" She smiled, still hugging Dani. Dani raised an eyebrow, then looked at Jeff. Who had a smile on his face. Dani pulled Kayla away from the hug.

"Kay... sweetie. I never told you I wanted to be with Jeff though?" She asked confused.

"I know! But it was obvious that you wanted to be with him." She smiled.

Everyone giggled. Jeff grabbed Dani's hand again, as they followed everyone into the kitchen.

"Aww..." Jo started. Causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Dani asked.

"The way you two were just standing. It reminded me about how you and Jeff were about 6 or 7 years old, you would always play 'getting married'." She smiled. Dani's eyes went huge. "You used stuffed animals as the audience, and Matt was even the minister. It was so adorable!"

"MOM!" Dani said covering her eyes. Jeff giggled a little, and was blushing. Both reacting sort of how a teenager would react.

Brian and Kayla sat there laughing. "You did?" Kayla asked.

Dani shot a glare over at her, warning her not to say another word. Causing Kayla to grin.

"Yeah! I even have pictures!" Jo said, starting to walk towards the bookshelf that had all the scrapbooks on them. But Dani ran over to her and stopped her.

"Mom, no. That's fine. Let's just eat lunch, and catch up for a little while before Jeff and I have to drive home, okay?" Dani said, desperately trying to change the subject.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, Dani and Jeff had left Dani's parents' house, and were now on the way back to Jeff's Father's house.

They pulled onto the property, as the car came to a stop. "Okay Shorty, now lets make this fun-" Jeff started. "I want to see how long before they guess that we are actually a couple. So just follow my lead." Jeff said, following by kissing her lightly on the lips. Dani smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"This should be fun." She smiled as she got out of the car. They walked up the porch, then made their way inside. As they walked in, the could hear Matt in the kitchen, and Gilbert made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Son, Dani." He smiled.

"Hey Pops." Jeff said as he waked over to give him a hug. Followed by Dani walking over and doing the same.

They all walked into the kitchen and greeted Matt. They all sat down on the bar stools near the counter, except Dani who was getting everyone a drink.

"What does everyone want?" Dani asked.

"A bottle of water is fine." Matt said. "Same here." Gilbert added.

"Jeff?" Dani asked again.

"I'll take some Pepsi. Thanks baby..." Jeff smiled. Dani returned the smile, then turned to the fridge and got what everyone wanted. She turned back around with Matt and Gilbert looking at her. Then looking back at Jeff, then back at her.

"So how long has it been official?" Matt asked then taking a sip of his water.

Jeff smiled. "Since _what_ has been official?"

"Jeff. Don't think I don't know. See that window over there?" Matt asked. "Before you got out of the car, I saw you kiss."

Dani giggled.

"Wait... so you're _not_ surprised?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Jeff. It's about time you two finally got together. I knew it would happen eventually. Everyone did actually..."

"How does EVERYONE seem to know this. Dani and I didn't even know we had feelings for each other up until a few months ago..."

"Son, you've always had feelings for each other. Ever since she first moved here. Yes, I know you guys were five years old. It doesn't matter. You still did like each other, very much. Even if you didn't know it." Gilbert said.

Dani smiled and looked at Jeff. Who was also smiling at her. They continued to speak about Jeff and Dani's relationship, about their current situations in the wrestling world, Matt's current health, and when he will be returning to the ring. After eating dinner, and just hanging out for a few hours... Dani and Jeff went to bed to prepare for a long flight overseas, where they would go for the next two weeks.

_

* * *

_

A month later...

Things were going great for Jeff, and Dani both. Dani had finally won the Woman's Championship from Beth Phoenix, while in Europe. She was doing really well with her in-ring skills as well. Jeff still held the Intercontinental title, and was also the number one contender for the WWE Championship.

The past couple weeks in Europe, where amazing. When her and Jeff weren't wrestling, they were together. Just touring around tons of different cities. They went to London, Rome, and even Paris - Which of course is one of the most romantic cities in the world. Although neither Jeff or Dani were really the 'romantic' type, it was still wonderful for them. They got even closer to each other than before, if that's even possible, and amazingly enough, everything was going perfectly for Dani. The woman's title, a perfect boyfriend, and most of all - Ben was out of her life. She hadn't even thought of Ben in nearly a month. But she had emotionally, and physically been feeling a lot better.

She smiled as she thought about the past month with Jeff. It had been amazing. She really hadn't felt like this about any man before. She looked over to her Woman's title that was sitting beside her, and she happily sighed. She had actually fulfilled her dream of becoming Woman's champion, and no one could change that. She continued lacing up her boots, as she heard a knock on the door, followed by a very familiar head popping in, with his hand covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to enter?" He said walking in.

Dani laughed. "Safe for entry sir."

He took his hand off his eyes, and smiled. He walked over to her and gave her a short kiss. "About ready baby?" He asked.

"Yup. Just got to finish lacing these damn boots up, and I'll be set. How bout you, Jeffy? Ready for you're match tonight?" Dani smiled.

Jeff noticed she was struggling with her boots, so he moved her hands away, and started lacing them for her. "Yep. It's just against Mr. Kennedy, so not to worry my love." He said as he finished tying her boot, then leaning over and kissed her on her head.

Dani smiled, and stood up. "Well wish me luck. I have to defend against Melina. I hate the chick- but she's a damn good wrestler." She sighed.

Jeff smiled back. "You don't need any luck, Shorty. You'll do great."

"Thanks Jeffy." She said leaning down, giving him a short, yet passionate kiss. "You better watch my match!" She winked at him, and he returned the wink. "I love you." She said, then turning around to walk out the door.

He smiled. "Love you too." He replied. She smiled back at him, and then shut the door.

She turned and started to walk to gorilla position. She stretched out her arms as she walked, and had a smile on her face knowing that this is her dream. She had finally been living her dream. After what her Dad put her through, and then Ben. She thought she would never have gotten this far.

Dani stood behind the curtain waiting for her music to start. She watched Melina walking down the ramp, as she thought about how amazing her life was. She was so happy; she realized that she wasn't even worried about Melina anymore. Melina's obnoxious music stopped and Dani's music began. Dani put a huge smile across her face as she heard the thunderous cheers from the thousands of fans. She always dreamed about one day getting the love and respect that her idol, Lita, always had. Her moment to shine was now, "Here we go." she said with an excited sigh, and she stepped out onto the ramp. As she skipped down the ramp, she slapped some fans hands, and saw the most adorable little boy who had a sign that said "Dani's biggest fan". She could not resist but hug him.

As she got into the ring, she saw Melina glaring at her _I'll give her something to stare at. _She thought as she raised her title to the crowd. She then gave the belt to the referee as she prepared herself. The bell rang, both Melina and Dani got into grappler positions and went at it. Dani slammed Melina onto the mat. But Melina quickly got up and tried to slap her. Dani countered by grabbing her arm and twisting it. Melina shrieked and tried hard to get out of it. Five seconds later Dani broke the hold and caught Melina in a suplex. You could tell the fall hurt because of the loud thump that echoed. _Wow I'm on a roll. _Dani thought. But she spoke too soon. As she turned to the crowd, Melina came from behind her and clothesline her down. Dani's head was pounding so hard she didn't think she could get up "…4.…...5.……" she heard the referee counting.

About halfway to 7, she was up, trying to catch her breath. Melina came running at her getting ready to spear her. Dani quickly moved from the turnbuckle and saw Melina run into it. As Melina got up and turned around Dani kicked her in the stomach and picked her up to do a bomb drop. Down went Melina with a hard hit. Dani saw a great opportunity. She quickly climbed a turnbuckle readied herself and down she went. . "HURRACURANA!" she heard JR yell, the crowd went crazy. She had Melina down, this was it, she was going to retain her championship. She had the biggest smile on her face, and as she looked to the crowd. But her eye caught something familiar. . .She thought she was hallucinating but her eyes cleared up well enough to see that what she saw was real. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She felt like screaming and running away. The shock was so sudden; she forgot she was still in her match. Before she could realize where she was, Melina came from behind her and bulldogged her down the mat. After that, she didn't know what was going on. Dani regained consciousness a couple minutes later and saw paramedics, as well as Jeff surrounding her. They kept asking her questions and she told them she was fine.

She then realized that not only had she lost the match, but Melina now had her women's title. She didn't remember why she was looking in the crowed before, and she dreaded looking in that direction again. She slowly got up and Jeff helped her out of the ring and up the ramp. With the paramedics and referees not far behind. Her heart was pounding so hard that it shut out the claps and side conversations of the people in the arena. .

Once Dani got backstage, the paramedics took her to her and Jeff's locker room, where they tried to look over her to make sure she was okay. She insisted she was fine, and refused the medical help. The paramedics left the locker room, which left her and Jeff alone. She was holding her head, trying to figure out what just happened. She had tears in her eyes at the thought of her losing the woman's title.

"Shorty..." Jeff started. "What happened out there? You were on a roll... then the look on you're face..." Jeff said trying to make out what happened. "I was really worried. When i saw Melina bulldog you... then that DDT. You didn't move..." Jeff said, his voice very quiet.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but i'm fine. Honestly." She weakly smiled.

"Dani... When you looked away from the ring, it looked like you saw a ghost. Is everything okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She tried to think back to when all that happened. "Jeff, I... I don't know what happened. I remember hitting the Hurracanrana, then I was about to pin her, when I saw something - or someone, in the crowd. I don't remember who, or what it was... but..." She stopped. Her jaw slowly dropped, as a flash of what she had saw came back to her. She started breathing heavier then she was before. She suddenly looked really uncomfortable, and scared. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "It was Ben." She said quietly. Tears filled her eyes even more than before. She was nervously starting to shake now. "Oh my god Jeff!" Her voice cracked. "Jeff! It was Ben!" She yelled as she stood up, now tears pouring out.

"Okay, okay. Shh... calm down. Dani, I'm sure it was someone else. You probably just imagined it. You used to think a lot of people were Ben... remember?" He calmly said, then comforting her by bringing her in for a hug.

"No! Jeff! It was really him! And I haven't imagined him being anywhere else in almost a month! Jeff! He's out there! And I'm not imagining anything! I swear!" She paused. Jeff hugged her even tighter... as she tried regaining her breath. "Jeff..." She whispered, as tears streamed down her face. "Jeff... it's him. Ben is out there..." She quietly said, as she cried into his chest.

"Okay... Shorty. Listen to me." He said, letting go of the hug, then holding onto her shoulders to get her to calm down. "If it makes you feel better, I will look to see if I see him when I go out there for my match, okay?"

She shook with fear, and slightly nodded. Jeff kissed her head then hugged her. Despite her trauma, Jeff's comfort was slowly but surely calming her down. Jeff took her hand and they walked out of the locker room. She was still shaking, just not as bad as before. They both walked to the women's locker room.

"Okay Shorty, just stay in here. You will be fine." He lightly kissed her head. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, and Jeff could just tell how scared she was, but he knew she was probably just imagining it. He gave her a reassuring smile, then hugged her tightly. He let go before lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I love you baby, I'll be back in a little while." She gently nodded, as he kissed her one more time on the head, then turned to head to the ring.

The past few months had been really rough on Dani. From how much Ben had hurt her, she had nightmares about him. She would see him in shadows behind her as she walked, on the television, and even in strangers as they walked by. She was constantly thinking about him coming back to haunt her. Now she's, well as Jeff thought, slowly healing from all the pain and suffering she went through. She only had maybe two nightmares about him in the past month, which was obviously a lot better than a couple times a night.

Jeff thought she was slowly getting over the fact, that Ben wasn't going to hurt her again. But now? She hasn't had an out burst like this in weeks. _It's probably just her mind playing tricks on her again. _Jeff thought to himself as his music started playing, and he walked out of the curtain, then onto the stage. He slapped the fans hands as he ran down the ramp, then he got in the ring. Just to make sure- he looked at all the fan's in the first couple rows. Just as he thought - No Ben.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. This chapter took awhile to write. Big thank you to my best friend Nely for writing the match, and helping out with some other parts in this chapter. I love you ma Nely! XD I hope you all like this chapter, and then next one should be up soon. XD

- Kimmi


	23. Imagining?

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Chapter 23.**

_

* * *

_

"I don't know Ash... I still think it was him." She said while her hand was holding her throbbing head. She sighed, then took the Tylenol Ashley handed to her, and grabbed her water bottle. She swallowed the pills, then nervously looked at the T.V. monitor. They continued to watch Jeff's match against Kennedy. A tear ran down Dani's face as she watched. Every time they would show a clip of the fans, she would look to see if she could see Ben. But he wasn't there.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you were just imagining it." She said while giving her a comforting hug. Dani was silent as she continued watching Jeff's match.

"Ashley. I'm serious. I know it was him!"

"Dani, don't you think if it _was_ him, Jeff would have done something by now? You saw him look over there when he came down to the ring. He obviously didn't see him."

"I know! But, maybe he just doesn't recognize him, or someone was holding a sign in front of him, or -" Dani said before Ashley cut her off.

"Dani. I know you're scared, but even if he is out there... he won't find you in here. Plus- I'm with you. He won't hurt you if I'm here."

"Don't be too sure about that." Dani said quietly.

There was a silence between the two for a moment, before Ashley sighed. "You really do think its him, don't you?" She asked.

Dani gently nodded, as another tear ran down her face. Ashley hugged her. "Sweetie, I'm sorry Ben put you through all of this. But if he really wanted to hurt you - He would have found you by now." Dani weakly smiled at her, then let a few more tears come. "Do you want anything Dani? Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Jeff would be nice." She said wiping a tear away.

"Umm, hunny. I think he's a little busy right now." Ashley giggled as she pointed to the T.V. monitor, as Jeff had just done the whisper in the wind. "But seriously? Can I get you a snack from the catering table, or something?" She smiled, trying to convince her she needed to eat something.

"Yeah. Okay..." Dani said. "Thanks Ash." She tried to smile, but only a little one came out. She took another sip of her water.

"It's okay." She lightly smiled back at her. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Ashley asked. Dani slowly nodded.

Ashley turned to walk out the door, but Dani stood up, and grabbed her arm.

"But, I'll feel safer if I come with you."

"No, sweetie. It's safer for you in here. I'll only be a minute." She said as Dani sat back down. "Just don't leave the room until I get back. Promise me."

"I promise! Trust me, I'm NOT leaving this room unless you, or Jeff is with me." Dani replied in a very serious tone. Then she picked up her water bottle and continued sipping it.

Ashley smiled, then turned around and headed out the door.

Dani continued to watch Jeff's match. He had just done a Swanton bomb, and was going for the cover. A little smile came across her face when he got the win. A few seconds later, Dani's cell phone rang. She knew it was probably Matt, just because he calls right after she or Jeff has a match. She walked over to her gym bag, and pulled a few things out before finally finding her cell phone, then answering it.

"Hello?"

_"That was one hell of a match!"_

Dani giggled a little bit. But was pretty quiet.

_"Dani? Are you okay? What happened to you out there tonight? You were doing great - then it looked like you saw a ghost. What's going on?"_

"Matt... I saw Ben. Jeff doesn't believe me... he thinks I'm imagining it. But I know what I saw." Her eyes filled up with tears again.

_"What? Well... did he look to see if he saw him when he went out there?"_

"Yeah. But I don't think he saw him. If he did, he probably would have done something."

_"That's true. But how's you're head? That was a nasty beating."_

"I'm fine..." She replied. She heard the door open, and knew it was probably Ashley returning. She turned around, but found that it was not Ashley. "Oh my god." Dani whispered, then dropped her water bottle, causing the water to splash all over the floor. As the man in the doorway started walking to her, her hands grip loosened, and she dropped her phone.

_"Dani? Is everything okay?" _Matt asked. The phone was now on the floor. He couldn't hear anything, but he knew she was still on the line._ "Dani! Hello?"_

Dani felt as if a knife just went through her stomach, and she struggled to keep her breath. He walked over to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"You want to fucking cheat on me with that rainbow haired freak, then go and try and divorce me? That's you're own problem. You are going to have to deal with what I'm going to do to you." He said to her as he made the grip on her wrist even tighter. She slightly screamed.

"Ben, let go of me! Please..." She pleaded. Now with tears falling out of her eyes. He made the grip even _tighter_ as Dani struggled to get out of it. She finally got out of his grip, as he cornered her. She ran into the side table, causing the vase to fall onto the floor and break. Ben grabbed her arms, and shoved her against the wall. He forcefully slapped her. She winced in pain trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Don't move." He said, then walking over to her gym bag and digging through it. He found exactly what he was looking for. Her hotel key.

She was shaking against the wall, as blood trickled down her chin. She saw what he grabbed, and nervously asked "Wh... what are you doing with m... my hotel key?"

"Well, I can't do anything to you here. It's too risky. So I might as well take you back to the hotel. Then, I can do whatever the hell I please." He looked at her with an evil grin, then she quickly jumped over the couch, and made a run for the door. He grabbed her by her waist with one arm, and used the other to cover her mouth so no one would hear her. He moved the hand he had around her waist, and moved it to her neck. "Now. You will be a good little girl, and cooperate while we walk to the car. You understand? And if you make one sound, or say _one_ word to anyone... I'll break your neck." He said quietly into her ear, while he tighten the grip on her neck. She gently nodded, trying to stop the waterfall of tears running down her face. He took his arm from around her neck, and grabbed her arm. He slowly took his hand off her mouth.

He opened the door, and walked out of the room. He casually put his arm around her shoulder. At least - it looked casual. He had a strong grip on her, so he knew she wasn't going anywhere. They made their way outside to the parking lot, then Ben forced her into the car, then slammed the door shut. He got in, and drove away.

_

* * *

_

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I walked up the ramp with my intercontinental title. I saw Kennedy in the ring, looking pissed as ever. I couldn't help but chuckle. I continued up the ramp, and onto the stage, before flashing the Hardy gun, and V1 sign to the crowd one more time. I turned around and headed through the curtain. I high-fived a couple of the guys, before grabbing a water and drinking half of it. I couldn't help but think about how Dani was doing. She was pretty scared when I left her; but I left her with Ashley, so she's probably feeling better. I decided to go see her. It was amazing, not even 20 minutes went by without seeing her, and I'm missing her like crazy. I couldn't help but smile walking down the halls, just thinking about her.

Oh, there's Ashley. Oh shit... something happened. My smile quickly faded as she ran up to me.

"Jeff!" She screamed. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Ash? What's up?" I asked... now I'm starting to get concerned. Shit, she's starting to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave her alone, but I was going to get her something to eat! I left her for one minute!" She cried. My heart sank, and I knew she was talking about Dani.

"Ashley, what happened!?" I asked.

"When I went back to the locker room, she was gone!" She said crying

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" I asked her as calmly as possible.

"Yes! But she doesn't have it! When I tried calling, I realized it was right there next to me!" She said, then grabbed my arm and we ran to the diva's locker room. If my heart hadn't sunken before, it sure has now. There was glass all over the floor. The couch was messed up, and the water bottle Dani was drinking is all over the floor. Ashley was sobbing, and I was just trying to make sense of what happened. Suddenly, it all came rushing to me at once.

"Oh my god." was all I could manage to say.

"Jeff, it was Ben! I could tell that Dani wasn't making it up when she said she saw him... now I know she's not lying!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I know... I know." I said trying to catch my breath, and trying to think of what to do.

"I'm sorry Jeff!"

"It's not your fault. It's no ones. Except Ben's." She continued to cry, as I looked around the room trying to let everything that happened sink in. "Ash, we have to find her. Go get as many people as possible, and look all around the arena. Look in the bathrooms, in every room, parking garage, everywhere!" I panicked. If there was any hope of her being here, we were going to find her before Ben did anything more.

She turned around and ran out the door. I heard Dani's phone beeping. I ran over and it said 10 missed calls. They were all from Matt. Before I could call him back, the phone rang again.

"Matt!" I yelled into the phone.

_"Jeff! Thank god! Is Dani with you?" _

"No, she's not! Ashley just came running to me and told me she disappeared! We just came back to the locker room, and her phone was on the floor."

_"Jeff... something happened to her. I know, because she was on the phone with me when it happened. All I heard, was her say 'Oh my god'. Then I heard a crash. . . "_

My heart started racing even faster. "T..Then what happened?" I choked trying to get my words out. My heart was now in my throat.

_"I heard a man's voice. It was really deep... and Jeff..."_ He quietly said.

"What?" I asked.

_"It was Ben. I heard her say his name..." _

"Oh my god..." My knee's felt weak, I had to sit down. Something inside of me knew it was Ben... I just didn't want myself to believe it. I sat down on the couch as he continued to tell me what happened. "Do you have any clue where they went!?" I managed to say, now my eyes where starting to tear up with fear. Fear for Dani... fear that she was going to get hurt. Or even worse...

_"I... I don't know..."_ Matt quietly said.

"MAN! Think! You must of heard something!"

He was quiet for a minute, before he started to say something. _"Wait... Jeff! He... I... I know where they are!"_

"You do!?" I quickly stood up.

_"The hotel! She asked him what he was doing with her hotel key, and he told him that's where they are going!" _

My heart raced in joy, now that I finally knew where they were. I ran out the door of the locker room, and ran to find Ashley to tell her I knew where she was.

_"How long ago did all this happen, Matt?"_ I said trying to catch my breath.

_"About... 10 minutes ago." _I heard him say quietly. My heart stopped, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't breathe at the thought. The hotel was five minutes away. Who knows what he could have done to her in those extra five minutes. _"Jeff? Are you still there?"_ I couldn't even blink. Finally, I gained control of my breath, as it sunk in. I quickly closed the phone... then turned around and ran to the parking lot. I didn't have time to find Ashley. I had to get to Dani - Now. I must have been going at least 80 miles per hour, in a 50 miles per hour zone. I wasn't even thinking about how fast I was going... I just knew I had to find her.

_God. Please, please let her be okay. _I said to myself. I shed a single tear, and let it run down my face as I drove. I knew that Ben was more dangerous now than ever, now that there was a warrant for his arrest, because Dani had turned him in. Well... I turned him in. Dani was just there. She couldn't even tell the police officer what happened. I took her an hour just to say four sentences. I nervously tapped the steering wheel trying to get there. That was the longest five minutes of my life. I finally pulled up to the hotel valet. I didn't even turn the engine off. I jumped out of the car, and ran inside. I pushed my way through a group of people, desperately trying to get to the elevators. I frantically pressed the button until the doors finally opened. I rushed inside, then pressed the number for the sixth floor. The doors shut, and I stood there waiting, and watching the lights above the door light up. 2... 3... 4... Those few seconds couldn't have gone by any slower.

Finally I reached the sixth floor, and before the doors could even open all the way I bolted out. I found our room, and tried to open the door. Of course - it was locked. I saw the do not disturb sign, and ripped it off. "Dani!" I screamed as I pounded on the door.

"Jeff!" I heard her scream, before I could just tell that someone was holding her mouth shut. She was screaming... but not with her mouth open.

_Oh my god._ I said to myself, before banging on the door again. "Dani! Let me in! Come to the door!" I yelled. No answer. I could still hear her screaming. I needed to get in. I looked through all of my pants pockets looking for a room key. _Shit! _I left it in my locker room. Now what? I looked around the halls for help, but no one was there. I ran back to the door, and put my ear against it to see if I could hear any talking. I could hear Dani crying. Suddenly, I heard a crash. That was it. I had to get in. I finally kicked the door right above the handle, and it snapped. It was still stuck, but one more kick would do it. I forcefully kicked the door one more time, and it flew open.

I ran in, to see Dani leaning against the wall in the corner, and Ben trying to rip her pants off. Her shirt was ripped, obviously from him trying to get it off of her.

"Get away from her!" I yelled. Ben stood up, and walked towards me. Dani crawled into the corner, and was shaking. She had makeup running down her face from crying, and blood was trickling down her mouth.

"You mother fucker." Ben laughed at me. Before trying to through a punch. I reversed it, and punched him square in the eye. Last time I did that- it knocked him out. But this time; it didn't. Before I could react, he kicked me in the stomach. I heard Dani yell, "Jeff!" while I was trying to catch my breath. "Jeff watch out!" I heard Dani scream, I turned around, and he punched me square in the mouth. That pissed me off even more, and I punched him a couple more times, and didn't stop. He got one or two punches in, and finally got me in the stomach again. I was having trouble catching up to my breath. I was expecting him to hit me again, but he didn't. I looked up, and he was walking towards me. Before either of us could do anything, I heard the sound of breaking glass. Dani hit him in the back with the lamp that was on the table. He fell to the ground, and I looked up at Dani.

She was staring at me, crying. She stood up as I ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"I... I think so..." I held her close to me as she cried. Before we could say anything else, Dani screamed. "Jeff look out!" I quickly turned around, and saw Ben coming after me. I grabbed his arm, and twisted it; forcing him to the ground. I sat on his back, still holding his arm and putting more pressure on it every time he moved.

"Dani! Call 911. Now!" I yelled at her. She ran over to the bed and grabbed the hotel phone and dialed. She quickly told the operator what was going on, and where we were. Ben started gaining more strength, and started kicking me in the back. Dani noticed, and ran over and sat on his legs.

Luckily, we managed to hold him like that for two full minutes. We saw three or four police officers run in the door, and Dani quickly got up. I followed her off, and hugged her. She started crying again, and I caressed the back of her hair trying to calm her. "It's okay Shorty. It's over now... it's over." I whispered in her ear, and she started crying even harder. I pulled her away from me, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so proud of you Dani." I smiled at her. "You helped me get him down, and keep him down. You faced you're fear of him hurting you if you hurt him. And he's not going to touch you again." She continued crying as I brought her back into a hug.

The police officers forcefully pulled Ben up and handcuffed him, then led him out the door.

"You did well you two. It takes a lot of courage to fight someone like him. Especially in you're situation Miss. Ayden." One of the officers told us, after we explained who exactly Ben was, and what he had done to her. She let out a quick smile. "Are you two okay? Do you need any medical attention?"

"No, we are fine." I told him.

"Alright. Well can we have a few minutes so we can get a full report?" He asked.

We both nodded. "Of course." I simply said, as we followed him and sat down on the bed.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I think the story will end in a few chapters. I will most likely do a sequel. I will probably start it a few weeks after I end this story. Let me know what you think! xD

- Kimmi


	24. I love you

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Okay, I'm finally posting everyone who has reviewed in this story. So...**

**Thank you: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Inday, foreverafan15, littleone999, I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome, aphotshot, ilovehbk, CountryGirl07, Vannahgirl, and crazychick86. **

**Don't worry, I've finally come up with a plan to keep the story up longer. Just stick with me here. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 24.**

_

* * *

_

Once the police officers had finally left, Jeff had calmed Dani down a little. After, Jeff had called Ashley, and Matt to tell them that he found her, and what had happened.

Dani had finally fallen calmed down, and was fast asleep in Jeff's arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she slept, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her lip. It had stopped bleeding, but it was swollen. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night, and how he knows that Ben is completely out of their lives. For good. He yawned, then reached over to turn off the light. He then slowly moved under the covers, trying not to disturb Dani. He put the covers over her as well, before lightly kissing her head goodnight.

_

* * *

_

One week later...

Dani had seemed happier than she had been in months. She knew that Ben was in jail, and wasn't getting out for along time. She was backstage chatting with Maria, and Ashley. She had a scheduled match that night, but it was canceled due to the medical staff not releasing her to wrestle, because of the concussion she sustained last week, which was made worse by Ben. Plus, she hadn't felt well all day.

She just felt worn out. She needed a break. She had a match 4 times a week, for the past month.

While talking to Ashley and Maria, Jeff came up behind Dani and hugged her.

"You still coming out to the ring with me for my match Shorty?" He asked then kissed her on lightly on the lips.

"Of course I am." She smiled, then kissed him back. This time it was a more passionate kiss.

"Okay, seriously guys. Get a room." Ashley chuckled as she grabbed Maria's hand and walked away. Leaving Dani and Jeff alone.

Jeff pulled away and watched Ashley and Maria walk off, then laughed. "I knew that would work." He said then kissing her again.

"Oh, so you just wanted to get me alone. I get it..." Dani smiled, and continued kissing him. They were in a full make-out session, before one of the writers came up to them and tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Jeff, you're on in 2 minutes." The man said, then walking off.

Jeff turned back to Dani and smiled.

"Are you ready for your match?" She asked him.

"Yep." Jeff answered, then turned around and grabbed his Intercontinental Title, which he set down on a couple storage boxes the arena staff had laying around for the stage. "After you my love..." Jeff smiled, gesturing his hand towards the curtain. Dani smiled, then started walking, with Jeff closely behind. He soon caught up to her, and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling Shorty?" Jeff asked as they continued to walk.

"Ugh." She said. "I feel like shit. My stomach is worse then it has been all day." She sighed.

Jeff stopped. "Are you sure you want to come out to the ring with me then?" He said facing her.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly, then kissed him one last time before they headed out to the ring.

Dani had gotten even worse during the match. Luckily for her, she made it through the match. Jeff successfully retained his Intercontinental Championship. As they walked up the ring, Jeff saw Dani's face go pail. He knew that wasn't a good sign. As soon as they got behind the curtain, Jeff yelled for someone to get a trashcan. As soon as it was placed in front of her, she began vomiting. Jeff stood over her, holding her hair back, and gently rubbed her back as she let it all out. After she was done, Jeff took her to the medical staff room so she could lay down. They put a wet cloth over her head. They were going to give her a quick look over to make sure she was fine. They wouldn't let Jeff stay in the room with her, so he told her he was going back to the locker room to shower. She nodded, and he gave her a light kiss, then left.

After a quick, 5 minute shower, Jeff called Matt like he did after every match.

"_Man, is Dani okay? She didn't seem too well when she was out there."_

"Yeah, she's fine. She's got sick as soon as we got through the curtain though. So at least she didn't do it on live T.V.." Jeff said.

"_Yeah. Well tell her i say get better soon."_

"Okay, i will." Jeff replied. There was a brief silence between the two, before Jeff spoke up.

"Matt... I need you're help." Jeff said.

"_Sure man. With what?"_

"Mine and Dani's 2 month anniversary is on Wednesday... and I want to do something special for her. Not really romantic or anything, because neither of us are that romantic. I just want to be with her really. But just something..." Matt cut him off.

"_Bro... you know what you want to do. So do it."_

Jeff knew exactly what he was talking about. He sighed, trying to think if it was the right thing to do. He smiled, and figured it would be, or it wouldn't be. It's just something he has to do, to know.

"Yeah, i know... I'm just nervous i guess."

"_My baby bro? Nervous about a girl? Wow... you got it bad."_ Matt chuckled.

"Matt, c'mon man... can you just help me figure it out?" Jeff asked in a serious tone.

"_Sorry. Yeah, I'll help you."_

The two brothers were talking for nearly half an hour trying to come up with ways to make that night special.

"Man, that's perfect! I can't wait to see the look on her face..." Jeff said excitedly.

"Look on who's face?" Jeff quickly turned around and noticed Dani had just walked in the door. She plopped down on the couch.

"Hey man, i gotta go." Jeff hung up the phone before Matt had a chance to say anything.

Dani looked at him suspiciously. Jeff shrugged, then quickly changed the subject. "So how are you feeling Shorty?" He asked as he sat down next to her and kissed her head.

"Like shit."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He said I probably just have food poisoning. He said it should go away over night." Dani said as she put her hand on her forehead. Her head was now pounding.

Jeff pulled her in for a side hug. As soon as he did, she said "I'm going to be sick again." And got up and ran to the bathroom. Jeff could hear her in there, and he sighed. He stood up and started packing up his gym bag. A few minutes later, Dani came out of the bathroom.

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel now Shorty?"

She slightly nodded, as Jeff grabbed his, and Dani's gym bags. They walked out of the locker room, and made their way to the car. They got to the hotel, and made their way to their room. It was around midnight, and she had thrown up 3 times since they got back to the hotel. Finally, Dani had fallen asleep.

_

* * *

_

On Tuesday, she woke up around 6AM, and threw up a few times. The rest of the day she felt a little better. She slept most of the day... but she needed it.

It was now Wednesday afternoon, and Dani was feeling better. She threw up again Tuesday night, but hasn't since then. She had a smile on her face almost the whole day, because she knew what today was. It was February 1st.. Her and Jeff's anniversary.

The only thing was; She had no idea where Jeff was. She felt him kiss her around 8AM, while she was still asleep. But that's the last time she saw him. She was hanging out with Maria, Ashley, and Mickie. They had decided to go shopping. They hadn't done that in a while.

They were sitting in the food court, and everyone was eating except for Dani. She didn't have an appetite at all.

"Come on Dan! You have to eat something!" Maria told her.

"Maria, if i eat, I'll throw up again. And trust me – I'm sick of doing that." Dani sighed.

"When was the last time you ate sweetie?" Mickie asked.

Dani shrugged. "Late yesterday morning."

"Girl, you need to eat something." Ashley said.

Dani sighed. She knew she had too. She really was hungry. Everything just made her noxious.

"Here. I'll go buy you a soft pretzel. With no salt or anything. That's your best chance of keeping something down." Mickie said as she stood up, and walked over to the pretzel stand.

Dani sighed. Mickie made her way back to the table, and placed a soft pretzel, and a small Sprite in front of her. "Here. Now eat."

"Ugh." Dani said as she made a disgusted look on her face, then picked up the pretzel and tore a little piece off, and put it in her mouth. She managed to eat half of it, when her phone rang.

Dani picked it up and noticed there was a text message.

"Hey, i wonder who that is." Ashley chuckled.

Dani rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

_Text messages:_

**Jeff: **Wear something nice tonight. Not casual, but not dressy either.

**Dani: **Why?

**Jeff: **Because.

**Dani: **Because why?

**Jeff: **Because i say.

**Dani:** Why do you say?

**Jeff:** Because.

**Dani: **Because why?

Dani was smiling every time a new text popped up. Ashley, Maria, and Mickie were all staring at her. "What are you two talking about?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure." Dani laughed.

They all looked at her with a questioning look. Then Dani's phone rang. This time, it wasn't a text.

"Hello?"

"Just wear something nice. I love you." Jeff said before hanging up. Dani looked at the phone, then closed it.

"What was that about?" Mickie asked.

"He wants me to wear something nice tonight. Not casual, but not dressy. But wont tell me why..." Dani said still looking at her phone.

"What's tonight?" Maria asked.

"Today is their two-month anniversary." Ashley told her. Dani smiled, then continued eating her pretzel.

"Well lets go! There are tons of stores here, and we have to find Dani a perfect outfit for tonight!" Maria said excitedly, while grabbing her purse and standing up. Everyone else stood up, and headed off.

"What about this one!" Maria pulled a tiny red dress out. It was very low cut, and had no straps.

Ashley, Mickie, and Dani all shook their heads no. Maria huffed, then put it back.

"What about this one?" Mickie pulled out a long, black dress.

"Too dressy." Dani said, while searching through some clothing racks.

"Oh my gosh. This is perfect." Ashley said, then pulled out a top. It was a black tank top, that was made out of silk. It was very classy. Dani smiled and took it from her.

"Lets just find a good pair of jeans to go with it." Dani said to them, as she headed for the bottoms.

They found a pair light washed jeans, with a silver sparkling belt. They were perfect. Dani went to pay for everything, and then her, Ashley, Mickie, and Maria all walked down to the nail salon. While they all were getting manicures, Dani's phone rang.

_Text messages:_

**Jeff: **Be ready by 7.

**Dani: **Where are we going?

**Jeff: **You'll just have to wait and find out. :)

Dani closed her phone and smiled. "I have no idea where he is taking me." She sighed.

"Well, wherever it is... I'm sure you will have a good time." Mickie said.

Dani giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

After they were finished at the nail salon, they headed back to the hotel. Maria headed off to go meet Santino for dinner, and Mickie had to leave to get ready for an autograph signing. Ashley stayed to help Dani get ready.

They did her hair in soft curls, and did her makeup. She did a Smokey eye effect, which really pulled out her blue eyes... and did soft neutral lips.

She had finished getting ready at 6:55 exactly. She was wearing black heels with the outfit they had picked out earlier.

"Girl, you look hot!" Ashley said.

"Thanks." Dani smiled, while grabbing her purse. Right after, her phone rang.

_Text message_

**Jeff: **Meet me in the lobby.

Dani read it, then closed her phone. She smiled at Ashley, then gave her a hug. "See ya later Ash." She said, then headed downstairs to the lobby. She walked out of the elevator, and saw Jeff standing there. He was wearing jeans, and a white button-up shirt, with a few buttons unbuttoned at the top; and the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows.

He smiled as she walked towards him. "You look gorgeous Shorty." He smiled, the kissed her.

"Thanks baby. You don't look half bad you're self." She chuckled. She rarely saw Jeff dressed up that much. He usually wore wife beaters, or basket ball jerseys when they went out on dates.

Jeff smiled, as he took her hand and they made their way to the cab that was waiting outside. "Jeff where are we going?" Dani asked, but she didn't get a reply. Jeff kept her distracted by kissing her all the way there. About thirty minutes later, they arrived. Jeff opened the cab door, and let Dani out. Dani smiled when she realized where they were.

Jeff paid the cab diver, and told him to go buy himself some dinner, and that he would call him in a few hours. He drove off, as Jeff led Dani onto the beach. It was dark, and there was no one around. It reminded her of the first time she and Jeff had kissed. After walking for a few minutes, they made their way to a picnic blanket. There was a couple candles, as well as a picnic basket.

Jeff sat down, and Dani sat right next to him. "Why do you go through all this trouble, just for me?" She asked.

"Because i love you, and i would do anything to see you smile." He replied. Dani smiled, then leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too." She said to him. He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Not really. My stomach ache is coming back actually." She replied in a sad tone. She didn't want to ruin this night.

"Its okay. But have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Yeah. I had a soft pretzel at the mall."

"Well, at least you ate something." He said. "You don't have to eat, but I'm going too. I'm starving!" Jeff said as he dug through the picnic basket. Dani chuckled.

After eating, they were talking for about forty-five minutes. Jeff could tell she was starting to not feel well again, and decided to do what he brought her here to do, so he could take her back to the hotel for some rest. He turned over so he was now laying on his stomach. He started writing something in the sand. They were quiet for a few minutes before Jeff broke the silence. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dani smiled, then rolled over so she was now laying on her stomach as well. When she saw what he was writing, she started to cry.

Jeff smiled at her. "I love you Shorty."

She continued to cry, just staring at those four words written in the sand. Those four letters, and in less than 10 seconds, her life is changing all over again. _Will you marry me? _

She sat up, and couldn't help but smile. Jeff sat up next to her, and looked her in the eyes. "Dani, i know we've only been dating for two months, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've known this since i was a little boy. I just never brought it up, because i didn't want to ruin our friendship. But now – you know. Say no if you want, i will understand. But i want you to know, that every word i say to you is the truth."

Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you. And I've always felt the same way about you. Ever since i was a little girl. I didn't say anything for the exact same reason." She said, as Jeff wiped her tears away.

He hugged her tightly. "So is that a yes?" He chuckled a little. She nodded, then pulled out of the hug, and kissed him. He broke apart from the kiss, and pulled a ring out of his pocket, and put it on her finger. It had five small diamonds on it. Five for how old they were when they met, then two bigger diamonds in the middle. Two for how many months they have been dating.

She smiled as she stared at the ring. She started to tear up even more, and then looked back up at Jeff. "I love you." She said, as he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

That moment, was the moment she always wanted to happen. She just wanted to stay like that forever. Now that Ben was out of her life for good, she knew everything was perfect. Or so she thought.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think. I need some feedback to see if I'm doing alright. Stay tuned for the next chapter:)

- Kimmi


	25. Tell him what?

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Vannahgirl, foreverafan15, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 25.**

* * *

The next morning... Dani once again woke up to feeling noxious. While in the bathroom, Dani was sitting on the floor. Sitting there waiting, because she knew she was going to get sick again. She sat there thinking about the previous night. Around fifteen minutes after Jeff proposed, she got sick again. So they cut the evening short and went back to the hotel. She couldn't help but smile. _Proposed._ She thought to herself. Her and Jeff were going to get married. A few moments later, her smile faded away... as she crawled back, and leaned over toilet.

A few minutes later, Dani finally emerged out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay Shorty?" Jeff stood up and helped her lye down.

She gently nodded her head, then got under the covers.

"Baby, you need to go to the doctor. This obviously isn't food poisoning." He said, gently stroking her hair.

"I know. I should... but i hate doctors."

"I know you do Shorty... and I would go with you, but i have an autograph signing to get too. Why don't you get Ash to go with you?"

Dani sighed, then nodded.

"Okay babe, I love you. See you when i get back." He leaned in, then kissed her.

She nodded again, then watched as Jeff walked out the door. A few moments later, she reached over and grabbed her cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Ash, I need to go to the doctor. I'm still sick."

"Aw_, sweetheart. I'm sorry. But yeah, you really should go."_

"Yeah. But here's the thing... Jeff is at an autograph signing..."

"_And you want me to go with you?"_ She chuckled.

"Please?"

"_Of course i will Chicky."_

"Thanks Ash."

"_Alright, I'll be there in a minute."_

Dani closed her phone, then stumbled out of bed. She knew she had to at least get dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a Hardy's T-shirt. She ran her hair brush threw her hair a few times, and walked out of the bathroom to find Ashley already sitting on the bed.

"That was quick." Dani was smiling.

"Well, it should be. I'm just across the hall." She laughed. Dani walked over, then lay back down on the bed. She had a smile on her face the whole time Ashley had been there.

"For someone who's been sick for three days, you sure do seem happy." Ashley noted.

Dani's smile grew even larger. "Dan, what's going on?" Ashley questioned.

Dani sat up, and ran her fingers threw her hair. That's when Ashley noticed.

"Oh my god!" Ashley screamed, grabbing Dani's hand. Dani couldn't help but giggle. "You didn't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry Ash! It just happened last night, and I've been sick since i woke up."

Ashley smiled. "It's okay. I just can't believe it! You've only been dating for two months!" She yelped.

"I know! But Ash, man I've always wanted to be with Jeff. Ever since i was little. I never told anyone, because i didn't want to risk mine, and Jeff's friendship. He told me the exact same thing last night."

"Aw." Was all Ashley managed to say.

Dani smiled again. "Yeah." She gently nodded. "Um, if you'll excuse me... i need to go take care of something before we go." She said, quickly standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Dani walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ashley asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Dani grabbed her purse and hotel key, and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

Dani sat on the cold Doctor's table, as Ashley sat in a chair in the corner of the small, squared room.

"I fucking hate doctors." Dani said. "It's cold, i _hate_ needles, and the doctors creep me out."

Ashley chuckled. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. "Miss. Ayden?" The doctor's head popped in. Dani was surprised when she saw a very young, beautiful woman walk in the door. She was expecting some old guy.

"Future Mrs. Hardy." Ashley said under her breath, but loud enough for Dani to hear. She looked over at Ashley and smiled. The doctor walked over to Dani.

"That's me." Dani waved.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Neila." She shook Dani's hand. "Alright. So, you've been sick for how many days?" She said pulling out her clip board.

"About three."

"What symptoms have you had?"

"I've been really noxious, and I've been vomiting."

"Alright. I'm just going to check you're heart beat, then take you're blood pressure. It sounds like it could be a stomach virus, but i want to run a few more tests just to make sure. Can you lay down for me please?"

Dani nodded, then lay down.

* * *

About half an hour later, Dani waited as patiently as she could for the doctor to come back.

"I hope she just gives me a prescription for some heavy duty medicine that will make me better fast." Dani giggled a little.

"Ha, that would be awesome wouldn't it." Ashley chuckled.

A few moments later, the doctor came back in.

"Alright Miss. Ayden." The doctor said while looking at some papers. "Well, we figured out the problem. And it is indeed, _not_ a stomach virus."

Dani raised her eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Well, it looks like you're pregnant."

Dani, and Ashley's jaw dropped. Dani started to smile once the shock floated away. "Really?"

"Really. Congratulations Miss. Ayden. You're about 8 to 10 weeks pregnant."

Dani's smile faded, and tears welled up in her eyes. "8 to 10 weeks? Can you give me a better time frame then that by any chance?"

The doctor shook her head no. "I'm sorry. That's the best i can do." The doctor said. Tears filled Dani's eyes, as the doctor wrote on her clipboard. "I know you're on the road right now, and I won't be you're permanent doctor. So, what i suggest, is going back to you're home town, and finding a good maternity doctor." Dani slightly nodded, hardly even listening to the doctor. "Lucky for you, we now have a prescription that eases down morning sickness." The doctor smiled as she wrote on a pad of paper, then ripped it off and handed it to Dani. "The first one you want to take as soon as you get the prescription, then from there on take one every night for the next month." Dani slightly nodded as she read the prescription.

"Congratulations Miss. Ayden." The doctor shook her hand one more time, then turned around to shake Ashley's hand, then walked out of the door.

Dani sat there in shock.

"Oh my god! Dani! I'm going to be an Auntie!" Ashley yelped as she bounced up and down in her chair. She saw Dani starting to cry, then stood up and walked over to her. "Dani, sweetie. What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about having a baby with Jeff?" She softly asked.

"That's not it. I really do want to have a baby with Jeff." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's just, if i had a better time frame, i would be able to know..." She paused.

"Know what?"

"If the baby is his..."

Ashley's eyes grew. "You don't think its Jeff's?" Dani shook her head no. "Then who's can it be?" She asked, putting Dani's hair behind her ear.

Dani hesitated to answer, but she took a deep breath, and was about to talk. Before she could answer, all she managed to say was "I'm going to be sick." She got up, and ran out of the door and into the bathroom across the hall.

About 10 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, and found Ashley standing outside of the door. She was crying almost the whole time she was in there. Ashley handed her purse to her, and put her arm on her shoulder. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Ashley asked.

"Let's just go." She said, as she started walking towards the exit.

* * *

"Oh my god. Dani, there must be some way to get a paternity test."

"I know there is a way. But i highly doubt you can get one this early in a pregnancy." She replied wiping a tear away, then grabbing her newly prescribed medicine, and placing a pill in her mouth; then grabbing a bottle of water and swallowing it.

"So... are you going to tell Jeff?"

"Oh my god, Ash. . . It's going to break his heart." Dani said, starting to sob again.

"You have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Someone asked behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think. Some people are guessing. Lol, some where right too. I know i know, it was probably predictable that she was pregnant, but hey; how else was i supposed to do it. Lmao. Stay tuned for the next chapter. :) 

- Kimmi


	26. Ben's revenge

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**ilovehbk, crazychick86, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Laffy.x.Taffy and Vannahgirl.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 26.**

* * *

Dani's heart skipped a beat, as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying. Ashley stood up.

"Um, I'm going to go get some coffee... at the starbucks. . . down the street. I'll call you later Dani." She innocently smiled, then slipped out the door.

"Shorty... what's going on?" Jeff raised an eyebrow in concern.

"No... nothing." She replied, still looking down.

"Obviously Dani." He shot at her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She shortly smiled, then stood up and walked over to her suitcase and started folding some clothes.

Jeff sat there trying to figure out what was going on. "Did something happen at the doctors today Shorty? Are you okay?" He quickly stood up, feeling worried that she had some serious illness or something.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're fine? You're not sick or anything?"

"No, Jeff. I'm fine. The...the baby's fine too."

He nodded, as he helped fold clothes. Dani was staring at him for a second. _Did he just hear what i said?_ She asked herself. About 5 seconds later, his head shot back at her, as his eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Did you say... the baby?" He asked trying not to smile.

She nodded, as a huge smile came across the face of Jeff. He picked her up, and hugged her tightly. "That's awesome!" She didn't reply. She didn't even smile. "That's awesome? Right babe?" He asked, pulling her away.

"Yeah. It's... it's great." She said trying not to let any tears fall.

"Then why aren't you happier about it?" He asked. She didn't respond. "What, you don't want to have a baby with me?" His smile was now completely gone.

"No. Jeff, no. That's not it." She said, now a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Danielle Gene Ayden. Don't fucking lie to me! I've known you my whole life, so i think I know when somethings wrong. And i think any idiot could tell something was wrong right now, because you're crying!" He snapped. "Now tell me what's wrong."

She didn't reply. "Why are you so upset about us having a baby!?" He asked, almost yelling.

"Because I don't know if it's yours!" She yelled, as tears ran down her cheeks. Jeff didn't move. Dani started crying as she could just tell she was watching Jeff's heart break. His eyes welled up with tears.

"Wh...what do you mean it's not mine?" He choked.

"It might be. I'm not sure." She cried.

"Then who's is it!?" He yelled. She was about to reply, but he cut her off. "You know what, don't fucking answer that." He said, then harshly brushed passed her.

"Jeff!" She cried as he headed for the door.

"Dani. Don't. Why did you say yes to marry me last night, if you were cheating on me?" He shot at her.

"Wh... what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant, and you don't know if its mine! So obviously you are." He yelled. Dani stood there in shock. "After everything I've done for you!" He yelled again.

"Jeff, I..." He cut her off.

"Dani... just... don't. Don't even." He said, as he walked over to her. "I knew it was too good to be true." He said, as a tear ran down his face. He grabbed Dani's hand, and took the engagement ring off. Dani couldn't believe this was happening. She tried to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she started crying even harder. He turned and grabbed his suitcase and through a few articles of clothing in it. Then turned and started walking out the door.

"Jeff, don't do this!" She yelled. "Jeff!" He didn't look back, and then slammed the door. She fell to her knee's, and started sobbing.

* * *

About an hour later, Dani was still sobbing, and Ashley was there comforting her. Dani was trying to explain what happened through tears, and was slurring her words a bit.

"Shh..I know, i know..." Ashley softly said, stroking Dani's hair. "You know he wouldn't have reacted like that if he just let you tell him it might be Ben's. He would be upset, but he wouldn't blame you."

"I know. I know." She sat up, and wiped her tears away. "Ash... i just can't believe he would do that. We've been engaged less than 24-hours, and we already broke up." She said as she started sobbing again.

Ashley hugged her best friend. She couldn't believe Jeff. He didn't even give her a chance to explain.

* * *

About an hour later, Dani had calmed down a bit. She was still crying, just not sobbing.

"Dani, do you want me to get you anything? Maybe some hot chocolate?" She sweetly smiled.

Dani softly nodded. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Ash." She said wiping a tear away.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ashley stood up, and walked towards the door. She turned and made her way to the elevator, and then pushed the '1' button. The doors opened, and she headed for the hotel food shop. She got a foam cup, and pushed the button for hot chocolate on the machine. While it was filling up, she looked over to the lounge, and saw Jeff talking to Shannon Moore. She finished filling the cup, then put a lid on it and went to the desk. She gave him a dollar bill, then walked over to Jeff.

"Jeff, a minute?" She asked in a rude tone.

"Ashley, not right now please."

"Jeff. Get you're ass up." She shot at him.

He looked over at Shannon, who raised his eyebrows at him. Jeff stood up, and followed Ashley into a nearby hallway, where no one was listening.

"Jeff! Are you crazy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dani is up in her room, sobbing right now!" She yelled.

Jeff was quiet for a minute. He wasn't going to say he didn't care, because he did. He loved Dani. "I'm sorry. But she cheated on me. How else was i supposed to handle it?"

Ashley smiled sarcastically. "Jeff. She didn't fucking cheat on you!"

"Then why is she pregnant, with someone else's baby? Hmm?"

"If you would have let her explain, and wouldn't have been such a dick about it, maybe neither of you would be hurting right now!" She screamed. Jeff just stood there, not believing it, and just shook his head.

Ashley said looking into his eyes. "She's 8 to 10 week's pregnant. Where was she ten weeks ago, Jeff?" She continued. "Where was she _EIGHT _weeks ago?" She asked_. Wait, 8 Weeks ago is when we first slept together._ He thought._ "_Why don't you think about it for a minute." She said, then turned around and headed back to the elevator; just leaving Jeff to his thoughts.

Suddenly, it all came to him, and his whole facial expression softened. He knew he fucked up.

_Ben._ He whispered to himself.

* * *

About thirty minutes later...

Dani was now wearing a sweatshirt, with the hoodie on. She had a blanket over her legs, and anyone could tell she had been crying; with the amount of makeup smeared around her eyes. The lights were dimmed, and her and Ashley were just laying there in bed, not saying, or doing anything. Suddenly, they heard the door slowly open. They both looked over, and saw Jeff walk in. Ashley slowly got up, and made her way out of the room. "Call me if you need anything Dani." She quietly said as she passed Jeff. "Thanks Ash." Jeff whispered to her as she walked by.

Jeff slowly walked over to Dani, and took a deep breath. He sat down on the bed next to her. She kept looking ahead to where she had been looking before Jeff had came. "I'm sorry." She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "I should have let you explain." He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, you should have." She said, starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I just... was so surprised. And everything happened so fast, i didn't even think of the possibility of it being Ben's." He said as he put his hand on hers.

She wiped a tear away. "How did you even know it could be Ben's?" She asked.

Let's just say... I got an earful from a certain Dirty Diva a little while ago." He slightly chuckled. Dani let out a tiny smile.

"Remind me to thank her."

Jeff smiled. "I will."

She wiped a few more tears, as Jeff hugged her. He giggled a little. "Wow, that's the longest fight we have ever had."

She smiled. "All of an hour and a half. Wow." She replied.

"I love you, Shorty." Jeff said.

"I love you too." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I take it you would like this back?" He smiled as he pulled the ring back out of his pocket. Dani smiled as she watched him put it back on her finger. She reached up and hugged him.

They sat like that for around ten minutes, before Dani finally spoke up. "What are we going to do if the baby is Ben's?" She asked Jeff.

"Well... I'll be there. I'll be it's father. Even if I'm not blood related to the baby, I'll still be it's father." He said, making Dani smile, then she looked down and started tearing up again. "We are in this together, Shorty. I won't let you go through it alone." He said putting this hand under her chin, causing her to look up. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think. Yay for Ashley. At least she got through to Jeff. :) Stay tuned! 

- Kimmi


	27. Truth's and tear's

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Vannahgirl, foreverafan15, ilovehbk, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 27.**

* * *

Two and a half months later, Dani was now 4 and a half months pregnant. Her belly was just starting to really 'show'. Basically everyone knew she was pregnant. Her workmates, her Mom and Step-father, and most of her friends and family. There was one person she hadn't told yet... her Father. She thought about doing it last time she was home, which was 3 weeks ago. But she decided against it.

Her and Jeff had been talking about their wedding a lot lately. They don't want a huge wedding. They don't want hardly anyone there. They do know however, they want their parents there. Then Matt, and Ashley. Thats about it. It was about them, not about everyone else. They never wanted a traditional wedding. They finally decided they will get married the first of August; just 37 days before the baby was due. Yep, that's right. The baby was due September 6th. Just 6 days after Jeff's birthday.

Jeff had his own house, just a few minutes away from his Dad's house... but he wasn't there that often. He kept all of his things there, except for his clothes. He slept there every once in a while, but he didn't like living on his own. Dani didn't really have her own place to stay. She always either stayed at her Mom's, or at Gilbert's when she wasn't on the road. Now that her and Jeff were engaged, and had a baby on the way; there wasn't a better time to move in together; into Jeff's house.

Unfortunately, they still had three months to go before they could get a paternity test, to find out if the baby was Ben's, or Jeff's. Dani was looking out the window of her room at Gilbert's house, over to her Father's house. She knew she had to go over there and talk to him. She looked down to her stomach, which was showing a lot with the shirt she was wearing. She was wearing a tight, white camisole; that showed every curve she had. She got startled when she felt someone behind her.

"Calm down, baby. It's just me." Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, and lightly kissed her neck.

She smiled, as she continued looking out the window. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"My Dad."

"Ooh, that's right. You still haven't told him." He replied. "You should probably do that Shorty."

"I know, i should. I'm just nervous to what he's going to say."

"Shorty, it will be fine..." He insisted. She didn't look too convinced. "I'll even go with you."

"Jeff, no. He hates you."

"Shorty, i told you once; and I'll tell you again. We are in this together, and i should be there despite who you're telling."

She sighed, then looked down. Jeff put his hand on hers, which was on her stomach. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, as he continued hugging her around her waist. She smiled, then turned her head to face him. "Okay, I'll go." She said, then lightly brushing her lips on his. Then she turned around, and got the black sweatshirt that was sitting on the bed. She put it on, in hopes of hiding her 'baby bump'. Then her and Jeff walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

As they got closer to her Father's property, she couldn't help but notice a shiny, black comfortable Mercedes in the drive way. "Okay Shorty... either you're Dad won the lottery, or you're sister is here." Jeff told her as they continued walking.

"Oh god. Now i have to tell _two_ people." She said nervously.

"You haven't told Nicole either?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." She said in a sad tone.

"It's okay. I'll be with you." He said as he reached over and kissed her, before they walked up the steps to the door.

"At least Sherri isn't here." She chuckled a little, looking at the bright side of things.

Dani took a quick, deep breath; then knocked on the door. Her sister answered. "Danielle! Oh my gosh." She ran and gave her a hug. Dani was used to that though. Nicole never calling her, and never coming to visit. Then acting like she was all excited to see her when they ran into each other. Dani and Nicole didn't get along that well. She had always been Daddy's little girl. He spoiled her all the time, and put all the abuse onto Dani. Dani never understood what she did to her Dad, James; But that's how it had always been. Nicole was pretty fake in Dani's eyes. Sure, she was a successful doctor, now living in Las Angeles; But she always has been a total girly girl, following all the fashion do's and dont's, and always caring what everyone else thought.

As Nicole hugged her sister excitedly, Dani looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes. As soon as she finally let Dani out of that death grip, she went to Jeff.

"Jeff!" She screeched. "How have you been, Hon?"

Jeff looked at Dani with a questioning look, and Dani just giggled. "Um, fine?"

"Excellent. Well come in and see Daddy, Dani!" She said then grabbed Dani's hand, and dragged her into the house.

"Daddy, look who's here!" Nicole yelled to her Dad, who was watching T.V. He got up, then walked into the door way where they were standing.

"Danielle. Nice to see you."

"You too." She shyly smiled.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" He rudely asked.

"Dad, he has a right to be here." Dani replied.

"Why? He's your friend, not boyfriend. So Jeff, get the hell out of my house before I make Danielle leave too." He said. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Actually Dad... He's m...my..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Fiancée." She finally let out.

James laughed, then looked over at Nicole who was giggling. "Right. So why are you getting married Dan, because he knocked you up?" He and Nicole started laughing harder.

Tears ran to Dani's eyes, as she looked over at Jeff; who looked like he wanted to punch James. They continued laughing, but Dani started crying then ran out of the room. Jeff turned and ran after her. He grabbed her arm right before she was about to run out of the door. "Shorty, don't listen to them."

"Jeff, now i can't tell them!"

"Yes you can. Just make sure you tell them we got engaged before we found out you were pregnant. Which IS true."

Dani wiped a few tears away, then slowly walked back into the living room where James and Nicole were now standing.

"Dad. Jeff and I got engaged two and a half months ago." She said out of no where.

"That's nice." He said as he continued watching T.V.

"A day after that, I found out i was pregnant." She closed her eyes, praying he would be calm about it.

"So you are knocked up!" Nicole yelled, as they continued laughing.

Dani started crying again, as Jeff shook his head in disappointment. "Dad, you're going to have a grandchild. You're not even happy about?" Dani said biting her tears.

"Well, let me know when you have it. I'll decide then." Both Dani and Jeff's jaw's dropped.

"Man, why can't you just be supportive?" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff..." Dani said quietly, then putting her hand over her eyes.

James laughed. "Because she's a screwup." He spat.

Jeff closed his eyes, and bit his tongue. "No I'm not..." Dani cried.

"If you weren't, you would be like you're sister, and doing something productive."

Dani continued crying, as Jeff tried to control his anger. He hadn't seen James in more than a year, and he was happy about that, because every time he and Dani saw him together, he made Dani cry. Jeff was _not_ okay with it. He knew it was going to happen today, but he also knew that James had the right to know about Danielle's pregnancy.

"You wouldn't have taken you're mother's side either." He huffed, and chuckled to himself.

"For heaven sakes, James. That was over 10 years ago! Get over it already." Jeff yelled, wrapping his arms around Dani as she buried her head into his chest crying.

James' face burnt a red color of anger, as he huffed out a long breath. "Hardy, get the hell off my property!" He yelled, as he walked a little closer to Jeff. "Anyone who knocks someone up before they are even married, are obviously a screw up." He paused, then looked at Dani. "So that means both of you are; but then again, everyone has always known Jeff was. Look at his hair!" He laughed. Anger rushed through Dani's veins. She pulled away from Jeff, and walked up to her Dad.

"Dad, why don't you stop putting all of us down; and think about you for a minute. You call us screw up's? We are all doing what we love to do; and making good money at that! Even Nicole is. She loves being a doctor. Just like Jeff and I love being wrestlers. Then look at yourself. You're a drunk, Dad!" She screamed. Jeff was in shock about how Dani was standing up to her Father like this. He never saw her do it, and he was extremely proud of her at that.

A tear ran down her cheek, as her Dad smiled sarcastically. His smile quickly turned to a frown. "That's not what this is about." He quickly said, changing the subject. Just as he always did every time someone brought up his use of alcohol. "If you really are pregnant; get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see you." He said with cold eyes. Dani looked over at Nicole, who was in shock of what was going down. She turned her head over at Jeff, who was coldly looking at James in disbelief. A tear slid down her cheek, and she grabbed Jeff's hand, and headed for the door. She put her hand on the door handle, before she heard Nicole yell. "Dani, wait! Don't go." Dani turned around and looked at Nicole, who was now standing behind James, with a very serious look on her face. One that Dani hadn't seen in years. Another tear slid out of Dani's eye, as Nicole opened her mouth to speak. She was about to say something, but she hesitated. She got in front of James, and looked him in the eyes. Finally, she closed her eyes and said it. "Dad. Dani's not the only one pregnant. . . "

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. It took me a while to figure out something. I really wanted to bring Dani's sister in the story. She has only been mentioned once i think, through the whole thing. So heres what i came up with. :) Tell me what you think! 

- Kimmi


	28. Sisters

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Vannahgirl, foreverafan15, ilovehbk, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 28.**

* * *

Jeff, and Dani both stood there in the doorway. In complete shock of what they just heard. James raised an eyebrow, and started laughing. "That's a good one Nikki!" He continued. "But seriously; Jeff, Danielle. Get the hell out of my house already." He said, with seriousness in his tone.

"Dad, I'm telling the truth." Nicole started.

"But you're not married Nicole!"

"I know I'm not. But it's okay, because Josh and I are engaged. This is actually why i came to visit you." She smiled.

"You're not married Nicole." He repeated.

Dani stood in awe of what was happening, as was Jeff. "Dad, I'm sorry. But i swear, we were engaged before we found out!" Nicole started getting teary-eyed.

Dani was speechless. Not only was her sister was pregnant, but she was telling their Dad the exact same excuse Dani had. (Which was really the truth.)

"Get out. All of you." James said, then turning around heading towards the stairs.

"Dad!" Nicole yelled after him. He didn't say anything. "I don't have anywhere to stay! The earliest plane to L.A. Doesn't leave until tomorrow night. And the only hotel around here is booked." She said sadly.

"Well you should have thought about that, huh?" He continued. "Get out. Now!" He said as he made his way to his room and slammed the door.

Nicole sadly picked up her things, and brushed past Dani and Jeff who were standing in the door way. She opened the door and got in her car. Dani looked up to Jeff with sadness in her eyes. He slightly nodded, then lightly put his hand on Dani's lower back, leading her out the door.

Nicole sat there, tears running down her cheeks as she tried thinking of somewhere to stay. Dani walked up to her convertible Mercedes, and took a deep breath.

"Nikki, where are you planning on staying tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably my car. I'll just go find a parking lot or something. . ." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"No. You're going to come stay with me and Jeff." She said opening the drivers door, and helping Nicole get out.

"But Dani – After the way I've treated you two? Why would you even offer?" She sniffled.

"Because. You're my sister. You're carrying my niece or nephew! I'm not going to let you sleep in a car." She smiled. Nicole returned the smile, then hugged her sister.

"Thanks Dani."

"It's okay." She smiled, as they started walking back to Gilbert's house.

"Wait, is you're Dad home Jeff?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know he doesn't like you Nic, but Dani and I need to finish packing up a few more things before we can go back to our house."

"You're house? You moved in together?" She asked surprised.

They replied by shaking their heads yes. "That's awesome. Congratulations." She smiled, as they continued walking. Once they entered the Hardy house hold, they went straight upstairs. None of them were in the mood to explain to Gilbert what had happened.

Nicole sat down on the bed, as Jeff and Dani put a few things in a box. "So..." Nicole started. "How far along are you?"

Dani briefly smiled. "About four and a half months or so. What about you?"

"I'm exactly four months." She smiled, as she looked down at her stomach.

"Whoa. Are you serious?" Dani smile back.

"Yeah." The sisters smiled at each other. Jeff smiled too. _Wow. Their talking, and not fighting._ He said to himself. He put one more thing in the box, then closed it up.

"Okay, I'm going to get a few more things out of my room. You two stay here and chat. When I'm done we can leave." He then grabbed the box, and carried it out of the room. Before he could walk out of the door, Dani turned him around and kissed him.

"Thanks baby."

The two exchanged smiles, before Jeff walked out and shut the door behind him. Dani kept smiling to herself as she walked back over to where Nicole was sitting. "So when did you and Jeff hook up?" She asked.

Dani smiled. "Almost five months ago."

"Really? And you're engaged already?"

Dani slightly nodded, not knowing where her sister was taking this. "Yeah. I we got engaged three months ago." She shyly giggled.

"Wow. That's awesome. I'm happy for you."

Dani looked to her sister, and smiled. "Thanks Nic."

Nicole smiled back. "You know, I'm jealous of you Dan." She started.

Dani raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because. You've always been in love. I haven't. Now you are getting married... I just want what you have." She sadly looked down.

"But i thought you were engaged too, Nikki?" She asked.

"No. I just stole it from you, and said it in hopes that Dad would take it better. That worked really well, huh?"

Dani shyly smiled. "Yeah. But then again, mine was true. And he took it the same way."

The two were silent for a few minutes, before Nicole started. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not calling you, or coming to see you like big sisters should." She continued. "I thought about calling you a lot of times. Especially when i heard that WWE was in town, i wanted to call you so maybe i could see you. I miss hanging out with you, like when we were teenagers. You know... before..."

"Mom and Dad split up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, i miss hanging out with you too. But – I don't know why you even took Dad's side in that whole thing."

"Dani, Mom cheated on him. I felt bad."

"Nicole, you don't know the whole story. Mom never cheated on him, she didn't get together with Brian until after she filed. You know it too."

"No, she did cheat on him,Dan."

"No she didn't Nicole!" Dani paused, stopping herself before they started arguing again. "Okay. Let's just stop. Let's just not talk about Mom and Dad, okay? It was over ten years ago."

Nicole nodded her head in agreement. "Well... I guess i should tell you. I'm moving to Miami."

Dani gave her a brow. "Florida?" Nicole nodded, "Why? What's wrong with L.A.?" she asked.

"Nothing. I love it. I just got repositioned, to a better hospital in Miami. Plus – I'm actually starting to get sick of all the drama living in Hollywood." She giggled.

Dani giggled as well. "Well when are you moving?"

"Next weekend. Everything is packed, the movers are coming in a couple days. Then I'm going to fly out."

"Awesome."

"Yeah..."

"So..." Dani continued. She wanted to make sure the conversation lasted. She wanted to be able to trust her sister again. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I haven't seen anyone since Josh."

"When did you guys break up?"

"He left me when he found out i was pregnant."

"He just, left?"

"Yeah."

"Was the baby his?"

"Yeah. He just, couldn't handle it i guess. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too." She sighed. "That's why I'm jealous of you, Dani. You and Jeff... you guys are in love, and have a baby on the way. Plus – you're getting married. I would do anything to be in you're position." She smiled.

_If only you knew the whole story._ Dani muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Nicole raised a brow, not understanding what Danielle had just said.

Dani took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if the baby is Jeff's." She blurted.

Nicole looked shocked. "You cheated on him?"

"No!" She paused, then closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing to calm her down. "No, i didn't. I was raped, Nic."

Nicole's shocked expression grew at her sisters words. "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, now. I'm just not sure who's it is. Because i was raped only a few days before Jeff and I first slept together..."

Her sister bit her lip, then thought for a second. "What did you say? You said you were four and a half months pregnant, huh?" Dani slowly nodded. "Yeah, then thats about three months before you can get a paternity test."

"Yeah. I know..." Dani sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She said, sadly. A small smile came across her face, when she thought about Jeff though. "I'm just grateful that Jeff is sticking with me through it all."

"Does he know it may not be his?"

"Yeah. He does."

"Well, that's good. At least he took it okay."

"Oh trust me, he was a wreck when he found out. But he said whoever is the Father, he would be it's REAL Father." The two smiled, right then they heard the bedroom door open.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" Jeff smiled as he walked in, as he grabbed the last box off of Dani's floor.

"Yeah. We did..." Nicole smiled, as Dani nodded.

"Good. Well, we are pretty much packed up Shorty. You girls ready to go?" He asked. They both nodded, then stood up and followed him out of the door.

Once downstairs, Jeff yelled for his Dad. "Dad, we are leaving."

"Am i expecting you for breakfast in the morning?" They heard him yell back from his room.

"Of course!" Jeff laughed. "See you in the morning."

"Bye!" Dani yelled, as they heard him yell it back. Dani and Jeff headed for their car, as Nicole walked back to her car, and followed them back to Dani and Jeff's house.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. I hope you liked it. :) Pretty boring, but i wanted the sisters to make up. Lol. Review, lemme know how you like it. More drama to come. :) 

- Kimmi


	29. Boy, or girl?

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**ilovehbk, awprncss4386, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 29.**

_

* * *

One month later._

Neither Dani, or Nicole had spoken to their Father since the last incident. The sisters were getting along great. They were calling each other almost everyday ever since they made up. Nicole had officially moved to Miami, after she got a job promotion to work at a better hospital.

Dani and Jeff were doing great. Dani's stomach had gotten twice the size in just one month. It was Monday night, and the two were holding hands as they walked down the halls of the arena in St. Luis, Missouri. Dani was wearing a tight, yellow dress, with black open-toe pumps, and a big black belt right above her stomach, which made it very visible. Her hair was naturally curly, especially since the pregnancy had started. And today; she was embracing them, as she let her soft, brown curls flow down past her shoulders.

This is the first RAW Dani had been to in a month. She had been staying at her and Jeff's house, unpacking, and decorating. She hadn't seen Mickie, Maria, or Ashley in a month, and was extremely excited to see them. They all knew she was pregnant, but hadn't really seen her since she started showing. Butterflies started fluttering around in her stomach as they approached a group of diva's. It felt as if she hadn't seen them in forever.

"Oh my god, Dani!" Maria yelped, as she sprung towards her to give her a hug. The rest of the divas' heads popped up, and they all ran towards her; totally ignoring the fact that Jeff was standing there too.

"Yep. Hey girls! How's it going?" Jeff rolled his eyes as he stepped aside, and smiled as he saw Dani get attacked by her friends.

They saw Jeff a couple days ago, but they haven't seen Dani in a month. So they ignored what he said, as they all were in a group hug.

"Dani, you're getting huge!" Mickie said excitedly, as she put her hand on Dani's stomach.

Dani couldn't help but laugh at how her friends were reacting. "It's only been a month, y'all. Calm down!" She laughed.

"It may have been a month, but girl; you have changed! At least you're body has! Damn!" Michelle said.

Danielle giggled, as she saw Jeff leaning on the wall watching them. "Baby, c'mere." She said as she reached out for his hand. He smiled, then walked over to them.

"So. Jeff and I are kind of arguing about something. I think we are having a girl, he thinks we are having a boy. Anyone want to bet?" She laughed.

"$10 its a boy!" Mickie raised her hand.

"$15 its a girl!" Maria squealed.

"Okay, okay. Someone get a pad of paper or something. We will write everyones bets down, then when we find out- the winners will split the money. Deal?" Said Jeff.

Everyone nodded, as Ashley went to find a piece of paper. She returned a few moments later, with a clipboard. "Okay, now. One at a time!" She yelled at everyone who was yelling what they thought it was. "Maria. You said $15 on a girl, right?" Maria nodded, as she continued writing.

"Okay, Jeff?"

"$150 its a boy." He smiled.

Ashley laughed as she wrote down. "Oh baby, you're going to be broke." Dani laughed. "$200 its a girl!" Dani added.

Ashley wrote it down, as she wrote hers down as well. "I'm putting $100 down that it's going to be a girl." Ashley then finished writing the rest of the divas' bets. "I'm going to go ask around the locker room. Good luck in you're match Jeff." She waved, as she walked down the hall.

"Man, I'm going to be rich!" Dani squealed.

"Right." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Dani playfully smacked his shoulder, then grabbed his hand as they walked towards Gorilla. Jeff's music soon started playing, as Dani accompanied him out to the ring. The crowd roared for the two, as they climbed in the ring. This is the first time Dani had been on TV since she had found out she was pregnant. So anyone that didn't know before, sure knows now. She really is pregnant. Dani heard King yell "Dani's back! And she's pregnant! Whoa baby!" She laughed, as she watched Jeff pose for the crowd. Soon, Randy Orton's music started playing, and she gave Jeff a good-luck kiss, then got out of the ring. She went and sat down next to J.R., and Jerry "the king" Lawler at ringside.

"It's great to have you back Dani! How are you doing?" JR asked her, as she put the headphones on.

"I'm doing great, Thanks!" She smiled.

"Dani, so it's obvious to everyone that you and Jeff are a couple now. But – No one knew, you're pregnant!" King said.

Dani chuckled. "Yes, i am. Almost six-months." She smiled.

"Wow!" King yelled.

"Well, Jeff Hardy vs. Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Title. This o'utta be a show stopper!" JR said.

They continued talking, as JR commentated most of the match. Before long, the bell rang.

"Here is you're winner, and still Intercontinental Champion – Jeff Hardy!" Lillian announced, as the crowd went wild. Dani jumped out of her seat, and ran into the ring. She congratulated Jeff with a hug, then lightly kissed him – Then raised his arm in victory. They made their way up the ramp, then after waving to the crowd once more, they walked behind the curtain. Jeff grabbed a water bottle, and downed half of it. As they walked down the hall, they saw Ashley walking towards them with the clipboard in her hands.

"Okay. I have Hunter down for a $100, Dave down for $150, Bob for $100, and Cody for $85. All for boys. Melina, Beth, and Candice all put $80 for a girl. Paul L., Val, and Santino all put $115 down for a girl. Then Jillian, Michelle, Mickie, Carlito, Shawn, and Randy all put $150 for a boy." She quickly said.

Jeff and Dani stood there with their eyes wide, as they laughed. "Damn, you got _everyone_ involved, didn't you!?" Jeff chuckled.

Ashley happily nodded, as she continued looking at her clipboard. Dani laughed, as they all started walking towards Jeff's locker room. "Alright, I'm going to go shower then we can leave. Alright Shorty?" She nodded as he lightly kissed her head, then turned to head for the showers.

"Go where?" Ashley asked.

"We've got a plane to catch." Dani smiled.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" She frowned.

"Yep. Doctor's appointment in the morning. Going to find out the sex of the baby! I'm excited!" She literally bounced as she stood.

Ashley looked sad. "Don't worry Ash, when i come back on Monday, Me and you, we are going to be rich! Most of the people who bet on having boys bet a lot of money!" She laughed. "Plus, when we find out – You get to come over this weekend to help me decorate the nursery." She smiled. Ashley's frown turned into a smile.

"Yeah, its going to be funny to watch them have to pay up! Oh my god, i can't wait to decorate the nursery! What theme are you doing?"

"Well – Jeff gets to design it if it's a boy. I get to if it's a girl." She smiled. "If it's a girl, I'm probably going to do pink and purple. With hearts, flowers and butterflies. Jeff is going to draw a big mural on the wall. It's going to be a big colorful 3-D heart. Then he is going to paint glow in the dark hears throughout the walls, and celing. It doesn't sound like much, but it's going to look awesome." She smiled, as she sat down on the couch.

"That sounds awesome! But...What if it's a boy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"IF it's a boy, Jeff told me that he wants it to be really colorful. He is going to make the whole room be like the baby is in space. The walls are going to be dark blue, and he is going to make the planets really bright in color. Then when you turn off the lights, you can see the outlines of the planets glowing in the dark, and abunch of stars and stuff. If you think about it, it will be really cool."

"That would be really cool." Ashley added. "Too bad he is going to have to deal with the girly stuff." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Let's hope anyways." Dani smiled. "Don't get me wrong, i'd love to have a boy. But; i've always wanted a girl, you know?"

"Yep. Same here. I think Jeff would be really good with a girl too..."

"Yeah. He would..." Dani smiled. Just then, Jeff emerged out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go Shorty?"

"Yep." She stood up, then grabbed her purse at casually draped it over her shoulder. She walked over and gave Ashley a hug. "Love ya Ash. See you on Saturday." Dani said, then winking at her.

Jeff hugged Ashley from the side, then followed Dani out the door. Once he shut it, he ran to catch up to Dani, then took her hand. "Saturday?" He raised an eyerbrow.

"Yep. Ash is going to help us go shopping, and decorate the nursery." She smiled.

"Oh. Right, right. Matt is helping too." He smiled.

"Okay." She paused. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait! The nursery is going to look so cute." She said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Cute? Nah. Awesome? Hell yes!" He laughed.

"No, it's going to look cute Jeffy! It's going to be all pink and purple, with lots of hearts and flowers, and butterflies. That's cute, not awesome." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Shorty, I think you're confused. We aren't painting a _boy's_ room pink and purple." He paused. "Especially with hearts and butterflies! No son of mine will have those all over his walls." He shook his head, trying to contain his laughter.

Dani playfully rolled her eyes, as they made their way to the car.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. Pretty boring, yet again. But just wait it out, i promise they will get better. :) The story is coming to an end once Dani has the baby. So let me know how you like it. D 

- Kimmi


	30. Breaking news

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**ilovehbk, foreverafan15, Laffy.x.Taffy, N.C.FIREFIGHTER-CHICK, and awprncss4386.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 30.**

* * *

Ashley got up from watching TV, and answered the door to her hotel. As soon as she saw who was standing in front of her, she yelped. "Dani, you're huge!" Ashley ran up to her best friend, and hugged her.

Smiling, Danielle hugged her back. "I know, right? Can you believe it!" She laughed.

"No, I can't! It's only been two weeks since I've seen you! I can't believe you're already 7 months!" She smiled, as she closed the door, then sitting on the bed. "So, how's the nursery coming?" She asked as she turned the TV off.

"It's awesome. Jeff's doing a great job on the mural. I can't wait to see it when it's done!" She smiled.

"Are you sad you don't get all the pink, girly stuff?" Ashley stuck out her bottom lip.

Dani sighed. "Yeah. But it's fine, I've always wanted a boy." She smiled. "Maybe somewhere down the road, we will have a girl." Dani smiled as she crossed her fingers. "But, I'm just glad that the baby is healthy."

"Yeah. Well did Jeff rub it in you're face when he won the bet?"

"Yes! Asshole."

Ashley laughed. "So have you guys thought of any names for Mini-Jeff?" Ashley chuckled.

Dani rose an eyebrow, then laughed. "Mini-Jeff, Ash?" She giggled. "Yeah, we have. But we haven't settled on anything. But we do know that we want Nero to be it's middle name." She smiled.

"I've always loved Jeff's middle name. It's so... him!"

"Yep. So we talk about the baby's name every night. And still, we argue over it."

"Well, I'm sure that you will agree on something." Ashley re-assured her.

Dani let out a brief sigh, as Ashley stood up. "Hey, Maria and I are going shopping for a few hours, then we are going to head to the arena. Wanna go?" She paused. "We will go shopping for baby... " She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I will!" Dani smiled. "Just let me go grab my purse from my room, then I'll meet y'all in the lobby." She said, with her country accent showing.

"Okie Dokie." Ashley smiled, then watched as Dani walked out the door.

She walked into her hotel room, and noticed Jeff wasn't there. She wrote him a note, telling her where she was going, and that she would see him at RAW. She grabbed her purse, then walked out the door. She made her way to the lobby, where she met up with Maria, and Ashley.

* * *

It was now 5:45PM, and the girls had just arrived at the arena. Ashley and Maria made their ways to the womans locker room, as Dani went to search for Jeff's locker room. Finally, she saw a sign on a door, that read _Intercontinental Champion: Jeff Hardy_. She smiled, then opened the door and walked in. She saw Jeff sitting on the couch. He look up at her, and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey Babe," Dani rose her eyebrows, as she shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Thanks for ditching me."

"Wh – What?" She studerd, as she grew even more confused.

"We were supposed to meet for a late lunch after my autograph signing. Remember?" He asked in an annoyed tone, as he stood up and walked to his gym bag, and started rummaging through it.

Dani closed her eyes really tight, as she suddenly remembered they had made those plans last night. "I'm sorry Jeffy." She said, as she walked up to him. "Ash invited me to go shopping with her and Maria. I totally forgot. Do you forgive me?" She poked out her bottom lip, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." He said, then turning back around and grabbed his arm bands out of his bag.

"Jeff, come on. I said i was sorry."

He grabbed his title, then turned to her. "My match is next." He said, then walked towards the door.

"I love y-" She started to say, then got cut off by Jeff slamming the door. She groaned, then sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. She heard the door open, and looked up to see Ashley.

"What's his problem?" She said as she stood in the door way, watching Jeff walk down the hall. Then when he was out of sight, she shut the door and sat down next to Dani.

"I screwed up again." Dani said, then rolled her eyes. Ashley rose an eyebrow. "I was supposed to meet him for lunch. I totally forgot, and now he's pissed."

"Eek. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Eh. It's fine, he will get over it... hopefully." She giggled.

* * *

After Jeff's match, Dani stood watching the news on a TV that was set up on a table in the hallway. She looked over her shoulder, and noticed Jeff walking towards her. She smiled as he got closer. "Great match." She said, but he still looked pissed at her. She sighed, then looked back up at him. "Jeff, I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident."

"Dani, you know how much i hate being ditched. Especially by my _girlfriend._" He said, with an emphasis on the 'girlfriend'.

"Jeff..." She started, then saw someone walking up behind Jeff. Someone who looked very familiar. "Oh god, what is he doing here?" She sighed.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, then turned around to see Dani's Father, James walking towards them.

"Dad, why are you here?"

"What, not even a hello to you're father?" He laughed.

"No." She said coldly. "You don't even like wrestling, Dad. How did you even get back here?"

"That guy, uh... Mike, I told him who I was, and he let me in."

"Remind me to tell Mike thank you." She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you never answer my calls -"

"Thats because i don't want to talk to you." She spat. Ashley then walked up behind Dani and Jeff.

"Hey guys." She smiled, then looking to notice who was standing in front of them.

"Um, Ash you remember my Dad, James? Dad, Ashley. Ashley, Dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, hey Mr. Ayden." She asked with a friendly smiled, then went to shake his hand. He looked her up and down, then laughed sarcastically.

"Nice look." He laughed, and rolled his eyes at the fact she was wearing a short mini-skirt, and a tight top that showed her stomach. And that she had pink and black streaks in her hair, and two lip rings.

Ashley felt the urge to flip this man off, but since it _was_ Danielle's Father, she ignored him.

He gave her a look, then continued. "So, i came to ask you... When is the baby due?"

She was a bit taken aback by the question. "Oh, um... September 6th. Why?"

"Well it's June 8th right now, so that makes you, what? 7 Months?" He questioned.

"Wow, you can do math. I'm impressed." She said, then rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, smart ass."

"Dad, why do you care? Two months ago you could care less about mine, or Nicole's baby."

"You're right, and i still don't." He spat.

Jeff tensed up, and Dani's cheeks became red with anger. While Ashley stood there and shook her head. "What's your point, Dad?" Dani asked.

"Well, I'm giving you between now, and when the baby is born to give me my 1,000 Dollars back."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "What 1,000 dollars?"

"The 1,000 dollars you borrowed from me."

Dani laughed sarcastically. "Are you serious? The money i borrowed from you when i was EIGHTEEN years old?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Dad, come on!"

"I expect it back, Danielle."

Jeff laughed sarcastically, and James shot his head over to him. "What are you laughing at, freak?"

"Dad, he's not a freak."

"This coming from you." He spat. "You, and this guy aren't even married, and you're slutty ass is knocked up!" He yelled, causing tears to form in Dani's eyes, and she started crying. Ashley brought her into a hug, as Jeff started walking towards James.

"Wrong day, wrong guy, man." He stated, not losing eye contact for a second.

"Whoa, Jeff. Calm down! I didn't come to cause trouble, I just came to get my money back." He said, as he kept walking backwards.

Dani slowly started calming down, as Ashley stroked the back of her hair. The sound of the Television that was still on, caught the attention of everyone around them.

_Breaking news: New York police release information, that a man convicted of raping a woman, has escaped from prison._

Everyone watched in shock, as Dani started to breathe hard. "Ashley. I can't breathe." She quickly said, as she grabbed onto Ashley's arms. "Dani?" Ashley asked obviously concerned. "I can't breathe, Ashley i can't breathe." She continued, as her legs buckled from under her, and Ashley slowly helped her lye down.

"Jeff!" She screamed.

Jeff looked over, and saw Dani lying on the floor breathing heavily. He rushed over and knelt down to her side. "Shorty. Can you hear me?" He asked, in a very concerned voice.

She slowly closed her eyes, as he yelled. "Ashley, Call 911! Now!"

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. I told you there would be more drama to come. :) Stay tuned! 

- Kimmi


	31. The moment of truth

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Laffy.x.Taffy, ilovehbk, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, foreverafan15, Vannahgirl, and awprncss4386.**

**Enjoy the chapter:)**

**Chapter 31.**

* * *

Jeff was talking to a nurse, when he heard a man yell behind him. "Where is she?" Brian asked in a rather loud voice, as he rushed up to Jeff, with Jo not far behind. 

"She's fine." He assured them.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He panicked.

"Brian, She's fine; The baby is fine; calm down. The doctors are in with her right now." He said as calmly as possible, as he placed a hand on Brian's shoulder.

He sighed unhappily, and turned to Jo. They had flown from Pinewood, North Carolina to Albany, New York when they got the call that Dani was in the hospital.

"Have you seen her?" Jo asked.

"Not since we got out of the ambulance. They wouldn't let me in the room." He sighed.

They gently nodded, and sighed. "Well, what happened Jeff?" Jo asked.

"She had a panic attack." He said quietly. They looked at him, the look of concern in their eyes. "That was brought on by stress."

"What was she so stressed about?" Brian asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Jeff smiled sarcastically, then folded his arms. "A few things..." He said as he looked down. They eyed him, their eyes asking him just what. He sighed, then dropped his arms to his sides. "We were having a little argument..."

Brian tensed up, and walked closer to Jeff. He looked as if he was going to punch him. "Calm down man, that's not why she was stressed." Brian took a deep breath to calm himself down, then stepped back. "Then James showed up at RAW..." Jeff continued.

"What? What did he want?" Jo asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well..." Jeff started. "He came, insulted Ashley, insulted me, insulted the baby, told Dani that he wanted one thousand dollars by the time the baby was born... and then called her a slut." Jeff said as if it were no big deal, then nodded.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch..." Brian started, as he turned around and ran is fingers through his hair.

"Brian, settle down. We don't need you ending up in jail." Jo added, as she put her hand on her forehead, as if she were getting a headache.

"That's not all she's stressed about though..." Jeff started. Brian and Jo both looked up at him, with a confused look.

"There was a TV next to us when all of this was happening..." He paused. "It caught everyones attention when it said breaking news."

They raised their eyebrows again, as Jeff continued. "They said that a man convicted of raping a woman escaped from jail today." He stated. Their eyes grew huge, and Jeff was about to say something, when they noticed a Doctor walking towards them. Ashley got up from the chairs behind them, and walked over to the group.

"Are you Danielle's husband?" He asked Jeff.

Jeff let out a brief smile. "Fiancée."

"Right. I'm Dr. Andrews. I've been taking care of Danielle. I'm sure one of the nurses updated you a little while ago right?" Jeff nodded as the doctor continued. "Well then you probably know, she and the baby are fine. She had a panic attack brought on by stress. We will be keeping her over night for observation." Jeff nodded in agreement. "Now; I'm going to need you to make sure you keep her life as stress-free as possible, to maintain the health of her and the baby."

"Alright." Jeff agreed. "How is she now?"

"She's resting. Would any of you like to see her?" Dr. Andrews asked.

Ashley, Brian, Jo, and Jeff all nodded, as they stepped up. "Sorry, only one at a time." The doctor stated. They all let out a brief sigh.

"Jeff, you should go first. We will wait until she's done resting." Jo suggested, as Jeff let out a smile and nodded.

He followed Dr. Andrews to Dani's room. The doctor opened the door for Jeff, then closed it once Jeff was in; leaving them to be alone.

His eyes softened as he walked towards her. She was asleep, with small tubes running into her wrist where they gave her the I.V.'s. He sat down on a chair next to the bed, and placed his hand on hers. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked over and smiled when she saw Jeff sitting there.

"Hey Shorty," Jeff smiled, and said quietly. "How you feelin'?"

"I could be better, if i was lying in my own bed, instead of this damn hospital one!" She said in an annoyed tone, as she began to sit up and adjust her pillows; causing Jeff to chuckle. "They are so uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, yeah they are." Jeff laughed. He stood up and helped her adjust the pillows. Once comfortable, he lye down to Dani, and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face him. "For what?" She asked softly, and rose an eyebrow.

"For being an ass about you not showing up for lunch." He said sadly.

She smiled. "It's fine, Jeffy. I would have been pissed off too." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled, as Dani lay back down, this time face Jeff. He sat up, then leaned towards her belly. "Hi baby," Jeff whispered. "It's Daddy..."

Tears welled up in Dani's eyes as she watched Jeff talk to their baby. The baby wasn't even born yet, and already she could see how much Jeff loved the baby. It made her so happy knowing that he would always be there for it. No matter what happened between her and Jeff, he would always be there for the baby.

"Jeff..." She whispered.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I got the doctor to do the paternity test a little while ago..."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You did?" She slowly nodded. "Did the results come back yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but he said they still need to take you're DNA. So after they do that, it should take about an hour or so." She said nervously.

Jeff took in a deep breath, trying to pace himself for what may, or may not happen when the results come back.

"Oh my god..." Dani sat up and started breathing deeper. Jeff sat up concerned.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ben! He got out of jail!" She quickly said, as she started to panic.

"Shh... baby, baby... it's okay. It's okay," He said as he grabbed a hold of her arms. She slowly started calming down, as he continued. "There's a TV in the waiting room..." He stated. "They said they caught the guy. And they showed a picture of him. It wasn't Ben." He smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. "It wasn't?"

"Nope." He grinned, as he brought her into a hug.

"So you have nothing to worry about anymore Shorty." He said as they both lay down, and soon fell asleep.

_

* * *

The moment of truth._ Jeff thought to himself, as he stood next to Dani's bed, tightly gripped her hand. She was shaking nervously, just waiting for her answers. It was the next morning, and they were anxiously awaiting the answers of the paternity test. The doctor continued looking over the papers on his clipboard, then walked towards the bed. 

"Alright Miss. Ayden, we took Jeff's DNA, and compared it to the baby's." He stated, but obviously they already knew that.

"Well...?" Dani asked nervously.

Jeff and Dani's stomachs both where doing somersaults as they waited, what seemed to be the longest 10 seconds of their lives.

"..." The look on the doctors face was blank. Tears formed in Dani's eyes, and her heart seemed like it had stopped.

The doctor then smiled, which made tears of joy fall from Dani's eyes. "Congratulations. Jeff, you are the Father." The doctor shook his hand. As soon as he let go, Dani flung herself into Jeff's arms and sobbed. "I'll leave you two some privacy." Dr. Andrews smiled, then turned around and slipped out of the door.

"I love you, Shorty." He whispered into her ear, as a stray tear ran down his cheeks. He then pulling her out of the hug, and passionately kissed her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. Yay! I bet y'all are happy that Jeff is the Daddy. :) Lol. 

- Kimmi


	32. The finale

**If looks could kill.**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, along with her Father's, Mother's, and Step-Father's characters.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**XoX-Rhianess-XoX, HelenTarnation, Laffy.x.Taffy, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, ilovehbk, foreverafan15, and Vannahgirl.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. Thanks Tiffy aka Tiffster aka Laffy.x.Taffy for helping me figure out how to write this chapter. :D Thank you all so much for reviewing through the whole story! T****his is the very last chapter in If looks could kill. But don't worry! The sequel will be up in the next few weeks or so. Maybe sooner. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed in the whole story. I really appreciate it. I love you all:) **

**Thank you to everyone who will review in this chapter. When i write the sequel, i will write a credit to everyone who reviewed throughout the story.**

**Stay tuned for the sequel. Subscribe to the author alert as well. :)  
****Thank you sooooo much again!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 32: The finale**

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Dani started. "Ash! I can't do this." She said, stepping away from the window where she was looking out into the backyard; which her Mom, Step-Dad, Step-sister, Sister, Jeff and Jeff's Dad were setting up. She panicked, as she walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a jar of peanut butter and opened it. Then scooping fingers full and putting it her mouth.

"Can't do what? Eat that much peanut butter? Geeze. Slow down, girl!" She said grabbing the jar from her hand.

Danielle shot a look at her. "No, I can't get married!" She said, then grabbing the jar back.

Ashley rose an eyebrow. "What? Why! I thought you loved Jeff?" She questioned.

"I do! I really do. I just, I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. That's all."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to change. You guys are already living together, and have a baby on the way. That's going to stay the same. The only thing that is going to change is you're last name." She smiled.

Dani smiled. "You're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous! Marriage is just a piece of paper with two peoples names on it."

"Exactly!" Ashley smiled as she noticed Matt walking into the room. "Hey babe." She said then kissing him.

"Hey." He said. "Here Dan, I got the mail for you. Jeff wanted to bring it inside to you, but I made him stay outside."

Dani questioned him by raising her eyebrow, as she took the mail from his hands. "Why did you make him stay outside?"

Ashley and Matt both shot a look at her. "Bad luck?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "You guys don't actually believe that do you?"

They both nodded, as Dani rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." She said, as she started going through her mail. She rose an eyebrow when she came across something from a courthouse in New York. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Ashley questioned. Dani ignored her, and ripped it open. After a few seconds of reading, she gasped. "What!?" Ashley asked even louder, then grabbing the letter from Dani and reading it.

"What is it Dani?" Matt questioned, as Ashley's jaw dropped as she read it.

"I... Get... I... Wow." She started.

"Oh my god! Dani! This is awesome!" Ashley yelped.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Matt asked in an annoyed tone.

Dani stood there in shock. "Matt, I'll tell you later. We need to tell Jeff!" Ashley said.

"I'll tell Jeff! If someone would please tell me whats happening!?" Matt asked rather loudly.

"No. This is something that Dani needs to tell him herself." Ashley replied.

"Well, then it's going to have to wait until after the wedding. Because she's not seeing him before. It's bad luck, and Dani doesn't need anymore of that."

"That is true. Dan, can it wait until after the wedding?" She turned to ask Danielle, but she was still staring outside in shock. She slowly nodded her head. "Are you okay sweetie?" Ashley asked, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah. I just... can't believe this." She shyly smiled, as she looked out the window and saw Jeff and Brian talking, and lifting a few tables together.

"Well believe it, Chicky. It's happening."

"What's happening!?" Matt asked one more time, as Ashley nudged him off. Dani let out a happy sigh, as she and Ashley walked back upstairs to finish doing Dani's hair. Matt followed behind, before Ashley turned and glared.

"Matt, go back outside. The pastor should be here any minute; and when Mickie, Maria, Kelly, and Michelle get here, tell them to come up here. Just make sure no guys come up. The only one allowed is Brian." She said quickly, before quickly kissing him, then ran up the stairs.

Matt groaned, then turned back to walk outside and help finish setting up.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had arrived. It was all close friends, and close family members. They didn't want the wedding to be too fancy; so they had a few tables set up with food and drinks on them, and some medal chairs for everyone to sit on. That was pretty much it though. It didn't matter to Jeff and Danielle how nice everything looked, or how many people where there. It was about them two, no one else.

Dani looked one more time in the mirror. "Ugh, I'm so fat." She wined, as she turned to the side.

"You're not fat Dani! You're pregnant." Mickie informed her.

She sighed as she continued to look over herself. She was wearing a white, summer maternity dress, and white flats. Along with a diamond heart necklace Jeff had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. Her hair was down, in soft curls. With a small poof at the top, behind her bangs. She had her eyes smoked out, and wore a nude lip gloss.

"Beautiful." Maria smiled as she stood behind her.

"Really? You think so?" Dani questioned.

"Really! You look amazing girl!"

Dani smiled, then turned and walked towards the window. She saw everyone start to sit down in their chairs. She knew that it was almost time. "Okay Dan, we are going to head outside. See you in a few, Mrs. Hardy." Ashley chuckled. Dani blushed.

"Well, enjoy being Miss. Ayden while you still can." Michelle added. "You only have about fifteen minutes left." She chuckled.

"Thanks guys. Thank you all for being here, it means a lot to me." Danielle said, starting to tear up.

"Oh gosh, Danielle Gene Ayden! Don't you dare start crying! You're going to start us all up." Ashley said walking over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Dani let a tear slip down her cheek, as they all walked up and shared a group hug.

"I love you guys." She said, with a croak in her voice.

"We love you too." Maria said. Once they all pulled out of the group hug, they all had a few tears running down their faces. "Except when you make us cry when we just finished our damn makeup!" Everyone laughed as they wiped the tears out from her eyes.

"See you out there Dan." Mickie said, as they all started walking out the door. Ashley walked back over and gave her one more hug.

"Everything will be fine, sweetie. This is the start to you're new life. Just think of whats ahead! In a little more than one month, you're going to be a Mommy!" She smiled, as she started tearing up again. "And, Jeff is going to be with you until the end. He _is_ the Father of that baby inside of you, you know." She smiled.

Dani let a few more tears out, before Ashley hugged her one more time, and turned to walk out of the door.

Dani took a deep breath, then walked towards the mirror. She took a tissue, and wiped a few stray tears away, as well as the mascara that was beginning to run.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" A male voice asked behind her. She quickly turned around to see Brian standing there. She smiled, and nodded. "Hey, don't worry about paying you're Dad back." He suddenly said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're Mom and I took care of it." He smiled at her.

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Daddy." She said as she hugged him. "But I need to tell you something – And I haven't told Jeff yet, so don't say anything..."

"Okay. What is it?" He questioned.

She took in a deep breath and smiled. "I got a letter from New York Courts today." She started. "Since Ben got arrested before out divorce was finale, I get the deed to his house. Plus – I get four-thousand dollars a month in alimony for the next five years." His eyes grew, as did his smile. He brought her in for a hug.

"That's great baby girl!"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the house though. All those memories? I don't want to be in that house ever again." She sighed.

"Then sell it."

"Sell it?"

"Yeah. How much do you think it's worth?"

"A lot." She smiled. "It's two stories, and has five bedrooms. Plus a really nice kitchen, and a den, IN New York City."

"Damn. Well you're going to be rich, huh?"

She laughed, as they linked arms, and walked down the stairs.

Once to the bottom, they were stopped by Jo running towards them. "Wait, wait! I found my camera!" She smiled, trying to catch her breath.

Dani rolled her eyes and smiled. "Mom..." She wined.

"What? You don't want pictures of one of the most important days of you're life? You'll only get married once you know." She said, smartly.

"Then why is this my second wedding." She mumbled under her breath. But Brian heard her.

"Don't think about that today, baby. Today is _you're_ day. Yours and Jeff's. You don't need to be thinking about that bastard." He said as he hugged her. She gently nodded, then sighed.

They stood against the wall, as Jo took a few pictures. Brian then stepped away, and let her have a few single shots. Once done, Jo headed outside.

Ashley then ran inside, then frantically set everyone up. She _was_ the made of honor, you know. She pushed Kayla and her boyfriend, Ryan into the front. Then after they headed out, it was herself, and Matt. Then finally, Brian and Dani.

The music started playing, and everyone started walking. Once Ashley turned out the door, and Dani saw her walk all the way down the isle, her and Brian started walking.

Once outside, they walked all the way through the backyard as they heard everyone gasp. She wasn't really dressed up, but she looked gorgeous nonetheless.

She looked over to Jeff as they walked, and he smiled. She could tell he was just as nervous as her. She nervously started shaking, with all eyes on her... she looked over to Ashley and Kayla who were standing at the opposite side as Jeff. She could tell Ashley was starting to cry, and Kayla had the biggest grin on her face. She looked back at Jeff. He was wearing light washed jeans, and a white button up shirt; with the first few buttons unbuttoned, and the cuffs rolled up almost to his elbows.

As she got closer, she saw Jeff shaking, just as badly as she was. Matt stood behind Jeff, and he had a big-ass grin on his face as well. Once to the front, Brian kissed Danielle on the head, then walked over and stood behind Matt, and Ryan.

She looked up and Jeff, and could feel herself tear up. Jeff reached out and grabbed her hand. When he did, all of her nerves seemed to float away. He smiled at her, as they turned to face the paster.

She took a deep breath. She knew this was it. This was the start of her new life. Her new life with Jeff. Her new life with her son. Her new life, that didn't involve Ben. Everything that she had ever wished for in her life, was about to come true. She shed a single tear, as the pastor started the ceremony.

_The end._

**

* * *

**


End file.
